Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason & Lola JaLo Part 2 of Rocking Christmas R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, here were are part 2 of the saga of Girl Factor and Connect 3. If you read part 1 Rocking Christmas then you know a lot of the back story. Part 2 is going on the adventure of touring with both bands and the trails of their relationships. Will they survive or will things change forever? Please enjoy and make sure to review.**

**Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3**

**Author: Chantel**

**Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun**

**Rating: PG13**

**Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLa), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.**

**Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.**

* * *

Chapter One

So about three weeks ago my life changed forever. I had gone to New York City with my best friends Caitlyn and Lola. We were going to see Connect 3 in concert. Did I tell you that I am dating the lead singer Shane Grey, well I am. Caitlyn is dating Nate and Lola is dating Jason. Did I also mention Caitlyn, Lola and I are a girl band called Girl Factor? Well back to what I was saying about my life changing forever. So when I arrived in NYC I meet up with Lola and Caitlyn who live there. Then we headed to the hotel we were standing at. Shane's parents were putting us up. After that we headed to meet the boys at Madison Square Garden. It was so amazing to see the boys again. It had been about six months from seeing them. Of course Shane and I talked when we could but both of our lives were busy. Shane with his music and me with my school. I had decided to graduate early so it meant stepping up my classes, plus I had my job. Most days it was serving Burgers at Barney's, but I also helped my dad in his Hardware Store and my mom in her Catering Business. But when we walked in and saw them life changed. That night I got to perform at their Christmas Concert and it was amazing. From there the public loved Girl Factor and Shane's label signed us. So after the holidays in my home town with all are families we hit the recording studio. It was surprising how in sync we all were. We wrote a ton of songs and got to recording them. Shane, Nate and Jason helped us a lot and the night before our deadline we finished. Girl Factor's first album was ready and would be hitting stands soon. On top of that we were hitting the road on what Brown told us was a sold out tour. We have three days to be in NYC for press and our kick of concert for A New Sound Tour. It's going to be an adventure of a lifetime and I can't wait.

"Mitchie stop writing and get you cute little butt down here." Shane called from the bottom of the stairs.

"How do you know I am writing?" Mitchie asked coming down the stairs.

"I know you." Shane said. "Come on, Izzy is leaving and we can't miss it."

Mitchie smiled and took Shane's hand and led him out to the cars.

"Mitchie." Izzy said running over. "I'm going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too." Mitchie said hugging her. "But we will write and come spring break we'll be together again."

"Cool." Izzy said. "Shane you take care of Mitchie alright or you'll have to answer to me."

"I will take the best care of her, I wouldn't want to cross you." Shane said hugging her. "Be sure to write to me too."

"Ok." Izzy said.

After goodbyes with everyone else Izzy and Brown loaded in a car and headed out.

"Mom, I'm going to go say bye to Serria." Mitchie said.

"Ok, but remember we have a meeting at your school at three." Connie said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "I'll meet you there."

Connie smiled and walked back to the house looking over a list of things to do and things she needed to get.

"Can I walk you?" Shane asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said.

Her and Shane headed off down the road. Serria had been away for the holidays and still didn't know anything about Mitchie or Shane. Walking up to the house she knocked and a small red haired boy opened the door.

"Hi Mitchie." The boy said.

"Hey Sam, is Serria here?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes." Sam said. "Come in."

Mitchie walked in with Shane and Sam ran off to get his sister.

"Mitchie." Serria said. "I'm in the kitchen."

Mitchie led Shane back to the kitchen.

"Serria this is Shane." Mitchie said.

"Hi." She said not looking over her shoulder from the bread dough she was kneading. "So Mitchie how was your holiday?"

"Great. My mom is going to have a baby." Mitchie said.

"What?" Serria said looking over finally. "Oh my you're Shane Grey."

"Hi." Shane said.

"Mitchie you didn't tell me he was still in town." Serria said washing her hands.

"Well I got a ton to fill you in on." Mitchie said. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, it needs to rise now." Serria said walking over to the dining room table and sitting with Mitchie and Shane. "Ok, spill."

"Well, you know how went to New York City to see Shane and the band. Well he kind of tricked me into signing for him and well his dad who is there manager heard me, my friend Caitlyn and Lola and asked us to perform with Connect 3 on their Christmas concert. So we did and well now us girls are a band called Girl Factor and we are getting ready to go on tour with Connect 3." Mitchie said. "Plus we have an album coming out soon and all this is happening really fast."

"Mitchie you've wanted to get signed forever." Serria said. "And now you have."

"Yeah, it's really cool." Mitchie said.

"When are you leaving?" Serria asked.

"Early tomorrow morning." Mitchie said.

"Wow, that's really soon. What about school?" Serria asked.

"Shane's mom is a teacher and she'll be teaching us." Mitchie said. "We'll be back here at the end of May. Just in time for Shane and I to graduate."

"I still can't believe you are graduating early." Serria said.

"Yeah, but with being signed it's kind of a sign." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about Prom and Spring Break? I know there's a trip being planned." Serria said.

"Well, for spring break we have several concerts and then we are heading to Porto Rico to visit Shane's cousin Izzy and we have to shoot a music video there too." Mitchie said. "And I think we might be back in time for prom."

"So this is what you really want?" Serria asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "Maybe you can come on tour during spring break."

"That would be cool." Serria said. "I will have to talk to my mom about it."

"Well do it and let me know." Mitchie said. "I hate to say this but we have to run. I haven't even started packing and we have a meeting at school."

"Ok." Serria said walking them to the door. "E-mail me when you can."

"I will." Mitchie said hugging her friend.

Shane smiled at Serria and headed down the steps with Mitchie.

"I'm going to miss her." Mitchie said.

Shane wrapped an arm around her and she somehow knew it was going to be ok. They arrived at the school and went in. Walking to the office they saw Connie and Julia talking with the principle.

"There they are." Connie said.

"We're not late are we?" Mitchie asked.

"No, we're early." Julia said.

"Let's go into my office and talk." Mrs. Canter said.

They all walked in and sat around a table.

"So, all the paper work is in order for you two to continue your school on the road and if you pass finals this spring you will be able to graduate." Mrs. Canter said.

"Cool." Mitchie said.

"Now Mitchie you are taking AP course and I know they are challenging so if we need to we can put you back on to graduate next year."

"No, I want to graduate in June." Mitchie said. "I have been working so hard and I am not going to stop."

"Ok, well if Julia feels like it's too much for you we may have to." Mrs. Canter said.

"Ok, but it won't be." Mitchie said.

"Why don't you two go clean out your locker while we finish up some paper work." Mrs. canter said.

"Ok." Mitchie said.

She led Shane out of the office and up to her locker. She unlocked and opened the door.

"Wow, some one is a bit obsessed with Shane Grey." Shane teased.

"I know." Mitchie said. "He's just so hot."

"I bet." Shane said.

Mitchie pulled out a book back and began putting the things from her locker inside.

"I've had this looker for ages." Mitchie said. "I can't believe it's going to be someone else's now."

"We all have to leave things behind." Shane said. "But you'll always have your memories."

"Yeah." Mitchie said. "It's just for the last three years I have walked these hall being so unnoticed by everyone and now I am sure when I come back everyone will know me."

"They will know of you, but they will all be a bit sad because they wont really know you." Shane said. "No they will know you are a singer and famous, but they wont know the girl who likes to laugh at my joke even if they aren't funny. The girl who drives me wild just by touching me. No they wont know you but you know in the end it's those who really know us that stay with us forever."

"When did you get all wise?" Mitchie asked closing her locker for the last time.

"I've been known to have a few bright moments." Shane teased.

Mitchie laughed and kissed him.

"No, PDA's in the hall." Coach Keller said walked by.

"Yes ma'am." Mitchie said. "Come on, I have to get home to pack."

They met back up with their moms and headed home. Mitchie and Shane walked up to her room and found Nate and Caitlyn making out on the bed.

"Eww, now I have to burn my favorite teddy bear sheets." Mitchie said opening her closet to dig out her suitcases.

"Ha, ha." Caitlyn said.

"I like this outfit." Shane said picking out one of Mitchie's pajama's sets.

"You will never see me in that." Mitchie said taking the pajamas from him.

"Oh come on." Shane said.

"Mitchie I think you're nuts." Caitlyn said. "Nate showed me all the bears you have in hear."

"That's nothing compared to the boxes in the attic." Mitchie said. "Mom and Dad went over board when I was younger. And how do you know about all my bears?"

"I got bored well recuperating." Nate said. "I didn't peek in any place private, I just look around under the pictures from camp."

"Oh, well aren't you nosey." Mitchie said.

"No, just bored." Nate said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and told Nate and Caitlyn to go find somewhere else to make out.

"Fine." Caitlyn said. "See what we do next time you two are making out."

"It's what you do every time we make out." Shane said.

"What with you two and not liking PDA's?" Mitchie asked.

"It's just we like to keep things private." Nate said.

"He's afraid his making out skills aren't as good as mine or Jason's." Shane said.

Mitchie giggled and tucked as Caitlyn through a stuffed bear at her.

"Sorry, it's just Shane's my first and I don't think I'm that bad." Mitchie said.

"Babe you are great." Shane said.

"But Nate and I are each others first." Caitlyn said. "We lack the confidence."

"Well go work on it in the living room." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn and Nate left and Shane laid down on Mitchie bed and watched her pack.

"You know I'm going to miss sleeping in your arms." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Shane said. "For some reason I feel this calm with you."

"Me too." Mitchie said pilling more things into a suit case. "Ok, I think that's everything."

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

"Yes, besides if I need anything they have these things called stores where I an buy it." Mitchie said putting her suitcases by the door.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Shane said. "I thought everything just appeared that I wanted."

"Nope, doesn't work that way." Mitchie said.

"I wanted you and you appeared." Shane said.

"Sure, you didn't even want to be at camp." Mitchie said.

"I know but after awhile I knew that something inside me had changed and if I was going to be the person I knew I could be I had change." Shane said.

"Well I like the new Shane." Mitchie said. "He much more hotter then jerky Shane ever was."

"Oh so are you saying I was a turn off when we first met." Shane asked pulling Mitchie on to the bed next to him.

"Yes, I am saying jerky Shane was such a turn off I could never see anyone liking you, but the new Shane who's all about a good image and playing his music is such a turn on that if we both didn't have these rings on I would show you how much of a turn on you are." Mitchie said running her hand down his chest.

Shane smiled and leaned down and kissed her passionately. Mitchie returned the intensity of kiss and soon they were in a every heated make out session. Shane was running his hands under the bottom of her shirt and Mitchie was stroking his hard abs. Shane was moving his hands further up when out of no where they were being called.

"Mitchie, Shane come on we need to go over some things." Connie yelled.

Shane groaned and Mitchie fell back on her pillow.

"She has the worst timing." Mitchie said getting up.

"Tell me about it." Shane said getting up and fixing his clothes.

"Well pick this up again." Mitchie said playfully kissing him

"NOW." Connie yelled.

"Coming." Mitchie yelled.

Both looked themselves over and headed down stairs. Everyeone was in the loving room waiting.

"Sit please." Julia said. "It's time to go over the rules."

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and took seats on the couch next to Caitlyn and Nate knowing things were about to change.

End Chapter One

* * *

**Ok, so here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if you want more. I have plenty in store for GF and C3 so stay turned and enjoy reading. Chantel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who put this story on chapter alerts or favorite alert or put me on favorite author and author alert. Thanks to francesfresh007, ersy, kandib293, Ch3eSuS'x, KariandTK, kiayame-san, MissDemetriaDevonne, zxMeghanxz, CSImiamiLover101, utmy123, -MiNNi3'x, tayaboo72 for summiting reviews. I love hearing what you guys think and if you want more, so please keep reviewing. chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLa), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Two

Brown came in and sat with Connie and Julia.

"Ok, so we have to do this." Julia said. "Six teenagers on the road with raging hormones and feeling is going to be tough for Connie Brown and myself. Now we've made it so I can spend more time on the road with you boys so On top of the coupling going on Connie and I are both pregnant and honestly you boys know what I am like when I am pregnant."

"Yeah, she nearly bit my finger off when I ate the last hoho." Jason said.

"It wasn't that bad." Julia said.

"Says you. I have three and so scared to go near the snack box again." Jason said. "I have the scars still."

"Ok, we're getting off topic." Connie said. "Now what we walked in on is something I am sure is going to happen more then a few times over the next several months."

"What did you walk in on?" Shane asked grinning at Nate.

"Nate and Caitlyn making out on the couch like they were the only two people in the world." Julia said.

"Oh." Lola said. "So what's going to be the rule on this?"

"Well, we'd like it if you kept the PDA's private, I know asking you not to make out with each other isn't going to work but if you must make out do it somewhere we're we don't all have to see it." Connie said. "And well we're on the subject and this rule goes for everyone, no sex."

All the teens burst out laughing.

"Connie we all wear purity rings." Caitlyn said. "I am sure that's one thing you don't have to worry about."

"Ok, but while we are on the subject." Julia said. "Dating is hard enough, but doing it in the public eye can be harder, so just know we are here if you need someone to talk to."

"Ok." Jason said.

"Now, we know you all have gotten used to sleeping together, but since we're going to be on different buses it's not going to happen." Connie said. "Now wait, when we are in hotels we'll be getting two suites, one for us adults and one for you kids to share. Then and only then will bunking in the same room happen."

"One thing we've always done with the boys while on your is in each city if we have time we like to have fun. We hope we'll be able to do that a lot since for three of you it's your senior year and well you're going to be working hard so having time to be kids will be a must." Julia said.

"When we're on the road are we going to be able to hang out together?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, we will hit different spots on the road so you an all move to different buses and be together." Brown said. "We have almost 70 people coming along on this tour and when families show up it's going to be more. We will have what will look like a parade of buses heading out. One will be a recording bus so when you all want to record you can. I know the boys like to do recoding on the road."

"That will be cool." Mitchie said. "We're always coming up with stuff and Caitlyn love mixing beats."

"You'll be able to use the bus and people will be around to help too." Brown said. "You'll see it when we get to New York."

"Now there will be times when we're not on buses but on planes." Julia said." We've got a private jet that will get us all where we need to go. Some days we will be hitting two or three cities."

"Wow." Lola said.

"It's totally fun." Jason said. "Plus some times we get to ride in helicopters."

"I've never been on one." Lola said. "They look scary."

"I'll hold your hand." Jason said.

Lola smiled and Julia cleared her throat.

"Boys you know the rules on the bus and they still apply, Connie will be letting you girls know the rules on your bus." Julia said.

"Where is everyone sleeping?" Mitchie asked.

"Well I will be on the bus wit the boys and Brown. He's bunking on the couch." Julia said. "The boys each have a bunk while I get the bed room."

"You girls will be on bunks while I get the bedroom." Connie said.

"Cool." Mitchie said. "I get the top, if there is one."

"Well work that all out." Connie said. "My rules are simple, clean up after yourselves, keep things in your own space, don't mess with others things if you're not asked too and be respectful."

"Ok." Mitchie said yawning. It was a late night at the studio and she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Ok, before you all head to bed because we are leaving early, I will be giving you a schedule of course work and you will be doing that before concerts, fun time or any interviews." Julia said.

"Ok." Everyone said.

"Jason you are done will school, but you will still be working on things for college." Julia said.

"I know." Jason said. "I've been reading my book on Computer animation and I can't wait to get started."

"Good." Julia said. "School is important and don't think for one moment that I wont keep you butts off stage if you don't get passing grades."

"We understand." Lola said.

"Ok, so are you all packed and ready to fly out?" Connie asked.

"I finished packing before you called us." Mitchie said.

"We got all our stuff here." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, well then why don't you all try to get some sleep and we'll wake you when it's time." Connie said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "I'm taking my bed."

Connie and Julia left to go over things with Brown while everyone found spots to sleep. Mitchie laid down on her bed and Shane curled up beside her. Bth were out in no time dreaming of what was to come.

"Shane, Mitchie time to get up." Brown said.

"Don't be silly Trix are for kids." Mitchie mumbled.

"Shane, Mitchie up now." Connie said poking her head in.

Both Mitchie and Shane woke up and looked around.

"Brown, firm wake up." Connie said. "They're teens remember."

"Yes, yes." Brown said. "Come on you two Connie gots food waiting."

"Yum, food." Mitchie said getting up and slipping her shoes on. "Where are my bags?"

"I moved them down to the car." Brown said. "So come on."

Mitchie and a still half asleep Shane fallowed him out of her room and down to the kitchen. They sat next to Nate and Lola and Connie dished them up food. Shane perked up and began eating. Mitchie was drinking her juice when she noticed her dad wasn't at the table.

"Where's dad?" Mitchie asked.

"He got called into the shop. The alarm was going off." Connie said.

"He wont be here to say goodbye?" Mitchie questioned.

"I'm sorry. He said he would try, but if not he will call in the morning." Connie said.

Mitchie looked down at her food and played with it. Connie saw how sad she looked and thought of a compromise."

"Tell you what if you all finish in the next ten minutes we can stop so you can say bye." Connie said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Guys start shoveling."

Everyone laughed and finished up their food. They loaded in the cars and headed to Steve's shop. Getting there they saw the alarm company, several cop cars and Steve.

"What are you doing here?" Steve said coming over.

"I wanted to say bye." Mitchie said.

"I'm going to miss you." Steve said wrapping his arms around Mitchie. "Take care of yourself and your mom."

"I will." Mitchie said. "I'll make sure her and the baby get plenty of rest and food."

"That's my girl." Steve said. "I will get out to see you in a couple weeks."

"Good." Mitchie said. "I love you."

"Love you too sweet pea." Steve said kissing her forehead and hugging her tight.

Mitchie walked back to the car and Connie walked over to her husband. Mitchie sat next to Shane and watched as her mother kissed her father goodbye and how he smiled watching her go.

"I know how he is feeling." Shane said.

"How?" Mitchie asked.

"He feels like his world stopped and now he's going to be walking around in a daze of confusion." Shane said. "I know that's how I felt when we left camp."

"I will never forget that day as long as I live." Mitchie said. "It was sad, but happy too."

"I will always remember the night before." Shane said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Well that night I found the voice I hear inside my head but I got to kiss the girl I had been falling for all of camp." Shane said.

"I never felt something like when you kissed me." Mitchie said. "It was like magic."

Shane smiled at her and soon Connie was back in the car and heading to the airport. Everything and everyone was loaded on the plane and they took off. Shane and Mitchie were curled up together sleeping peacefully.

"You know the more time our kids spend together the more I see them getting married." Julia said.

"I do to." Connie said. "I had a dream the other night of what their babies would look like.

"I don't know if the world could handle that." Julia said. "They would be beyond beautiful, beyond talented and so sought after that they might never get a moments peace."

"True, but I can see a little girl with Shane's eyes, Mitchie smile, long dark hair and a voice like an angel." Connie said.

"Well maybe someday when their ready it will happen." Julia said.

"I think it might happen sooner because I see the attraction between them and I know from my own experience that when things get that intense things happen." Connie said. "I know they both wear purity rings and have taken vows, but sometimes in the heat of passion things can happen."

"How did Mitchie come to be wearing a purity ring?" Julia asked.

"Well we have always been open and honest about things and we asked her what she felt about it. After she was kidnapped she told me she wanted to make a vow not to have sex until she was married." Connie said. "Steve and I talked with her about it and then she went to church and made her vow. The ring she wears is the one my mother wore when she made her vow. I never took the vow but I didn't have sex until my wedding night. I think it's special for Mitchie because it's something she shares with my mom. How did you get your boys to wear them?"

"Frank and I talked to them about it and when their careers started taking off we warned them that girls and women everywhere will be throwing themselves at them and they had to make the choice. They told us that they made the choice long ago about saving themselves for marriage. We brought the idea of purity rings up and they like it so we did it. They each picked a ring they liked and made their vows." Julia said.

"How did the press act when they learned?" Connie asked.

"Everyone and I mean everyone made a hue deal over it, but then they got over it. I think more people saw it as a joke seeing as the boys could have anyone they want if they wanted them. But more and more people started speaking out about how it was a decision each person had to make." Julia said.

"How did the boys deal with it?" Connie asked.

"They told everyone it was a private decision and that was that." Julia said. "They didn't answer questions about it, they didn't talk about it really."

"Do you think they regret it?" Connie asked.

"No, we talk and they tell me they liked that they made the choice, makes life easier." Julia said. "It's like a weights been lifted off their shoulders."

"When Mitchie started wearing her ring, people just bombarded her with questions so she started wearing it around her neck on a necklace, but when she came back from New York she was wearing it. I haven't talked to her about it, but I wonder if something happened to make her start wearing it again?" Connie said.

"I think Shane got her to wear it again." Julia said. "I have heard Lola and Jason talking and I guess when Mitchie got her new necklace with the star on it, Shane saw her purity ring and put it back on her finger and she's been wearing it ever since."

"Do you think they are serious about each other." Connie asked.

"I do." Julia said. "I think they will be one of the couples that no matter what happens they will grow stronger and more solid. Frank and I told ourselves when she had kids we were going to be raising fathers, husbands, men and good people."

"You've done that." Connie said. "I just hope this little one takes after her big sister in being brave and strong."

"I am sure with you and Steve as parents he or she will be just like their big sister." Julia said. "Just like this one will be like it's brothers."

Both ladies smiled while rubbing their still flat stomachs. Both knew in no time that they would be big as houses.

End Chapter Two

* * *

**Ok, so you know the drill review and let me know what you think. I also have some questions that will determine what happens in the next chapter.**

**1: Should ex's of Shane, Nate and Jason come into the picture?**

**2: Should Tess be a surprise opening act on tour?**

**3: Should the women Mitchie saved all those years ago come back into her life?**

**4: Dresses, Candies or Flowers?**

**Ok for the first three please just say yes or no and the last one just pick on of the three. Thanks, Chantel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who put this story on chapter alerts or favorite alert or put me on favorite author and author alert. Thanks to ersy, zxMeghanxz, Rockergirluntil4ever, KariandTK, CrazyFrenzylaughing, nrisley19892007, Live.Laugh.Love37, utmy123, tayaboo72, kandib293, francesfresh007, Ch3eSuS'x, BlackMidnight1 for summiting reviews. I love hearing what you guys think and if you want more, so please keep reviewing. chantel**

**A/N: Some parts are spoken in French and Spanish but I add what was said in English in quotes at the end of the sentence.**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Come on kids were here." Connie said shaking them awake.

"Go away mom." Nate said. "The cow is jumping over the moon, I always miss that part."

Caitlyn giggled and hid her face.

"Warm, don't want to go out." Caitlyn said.

"Jump little cow, jump." Nate said.

"Nathan Grey get up now." Julia said.

Nate shot up bumping his head on the cabinet above him,

"Damn it." Nate said.

"Cold." Caitlyn said. "So cold."

"Come on sweetie, you can cuddle again in the car." Connie said.

"Fine." Caitlyn said getting up. "Where are the others?"

"Cuddling in cars already." Connie said.

They walked down and climbed in the last car and headed out.

"I got a head ache now." Nate said.

"Awe, let me kiss it and make it better." Caitlyn said.

"PDA." Julia said making Connie laugh as Caitlyn threw a coat over them.

"There." She said and proceeded to kiss Nate.

When they arrived at the hotel everyone got out. Connie noticed Shane was carrying Mitchie who looked sound asleep.

"She's was feeling cold so and we bundled her up and now she's sleeping." Shane said.

"Ok, that's good." Connie said. "Come on let's get you all checked in."

They walked into the hotel and were checked in.

"Why can't you be like Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I was born with brains while Shane was born with bronze." Nate said.

"You wish you had brains." Shane said. "Other wise you would do anything and every to make your girl feel special."

"I have plans." Nate said.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Nate said. "Big ones. But they are going to remain a secret."

"No fair." Caitlyn said.

Nate smiled and hugged Caitlyn.

"el Shane es un novio caliente." Mitchie muttered in her sleep.

"What?" Caitlyn said.

"She said Shane is a hot boyfriend." Connie said. "She always talks in Spanish in her sleep."

"I noticed that." Shane said. "But my Spanish needs a lot of work."

"Well I can teach you if you like." Connie said. "Mitchie knows it like the back of her hand. Wait until she gets upset."

"Why?" Nate asked.

"She screams in French." Connie said. "Steve's father taught her when she was young and it only ever comes out when she angry."

"no deciros todos mis secretos." Mitchie said her eyes opening. (don't tell them all my secrets.)

"me tengo mucho más puedo deciros." Connie teasing her daughter. (I have a lot more I can tell them)

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at her mom snuggled into Shane. The elevator dinged and they all exited on the thirty seventh floor.

"Ok, we adults are over here." Julia said unlocking one door. "You kids are across the hall." She unlocked the others. Connie instructed bell hop on where to put the bags.

"You are get some sleep, we have a big day going on so we'll see all of you around noon." Connie said. "We'll be going to Caitlyn and Lola's homes to get their things this evening."

"Ok." Shane said. "See you all later."

Everyone went their own ways and all the kids were out like lights in no time.

"Princess are you ok?" Connie asked walking into the suite an hour or so later.

"I'm fine." Mitchie said. "I slept most of the flight so I'm not tired."

"Is everyone else asleep?" Connie asked.

"Shane's showering, I already did. We thought if it was cool we might go exploring until the others got up." Mitchie said tying her other shoe.

"I don't see a problem in that." Connie said. "Just be back here by noon."

"We will." Mitchie said.

"Ok, have fun." Connie said leaving.

Mitchie was finishing her hair when a pair of hot wet lips came in contact with her neck. "You taste so yummy." Shane said.

"Thank you." Mitchie said. "But you can taste me more later on, I want to go exploring."

"Ok." Shane said. "Do our mom's know?"

"I told my mom and she said it was ok." Mitchie said putting her coat and gloves on.

Shane did the same and they headed out. They climbed into a waiting limo and were off.

Shane pointed things out as they drove.

"So where do you guys live?" Mitchie asked.

"We live in LA." Shane said. "But since we've been on the road so much we live out of hotels and buses."

"Wow, does it ever get tiring living in hotels and buses?"

"No, it's living the dream." Shane said.

"Ok, I want to see this shop." Mitchie said showing him the flyer.

"Ok." Shane said and gave the driver the flyer and they headed there. When they reached the shop they went in and looked around. The shop was full of old vintage clothes and accessories. Mitchie found some items and went to try them on. Shane found some things to and went to try them on. They had fun checking this and that out. They found several things and headed back to the limo.

"We were in there a long time." Mitchie said looking at her watch.

"We should head back." Shane said.

They headed back to the shop after stopping for coffee.

"So are you excited?" Shane asked.

"Beyond." Mitchie said. "I just can't believe I am here. I am doing what I have dreamed of for so long."

"Well I have a surprise for you." Shane said.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"I talked to Brown and he made one of out stops Dallas, Texas." Shane said.

"What?" Mitchie asked getting upset.

"I know Dallas holds bad memories for you, but I was hoping you could go back and show all those who teased you that you survived what they did and maybe you could help another kid in that same situation." Shane said.

They reached the hotel and Mitchie got out before the driver did.

"Tell Brown to call it off." Mitchie said taking her bags and walking into the hotel.

Shane caught up with her on the elevator.

"Mitchie, please think about it." Shane pleaded.

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez fait ceci. Je ne peux pas retourner là et comment le défi vous pensent il incombais à toi pour m'inciter à faire face à mon passé. Il est le mien et je ne le ferai pas." Mitchie screamed at him in French. (I can not believe you did this. I can't go back there and how dare you think it was up to you to make me face my past. It's mine and I wont do it.)

"Come on don't yell at me in French." Shane said as the elevator ding on their floor.

"Je hurlerai à toi en français si je veux trop Monsieur. Qui vous vous pensent, vous avez obtenu un certain nerf. Juste parce que nous faisons dehors comme les mondes finissant demain et je t'aime ne voulons pas dire que vous obtenez de me dire quoi faire." Mitchie yelled as the doors to both suites opened. (I will yell at you in french if I want too mister. Who do you think you, you got some nerve. Just because we make out like the worlds ending tomorrow and I love you doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do.)

"What's going on?" Connie asked.

"Il est une secousse et lui dormant sur le divan." Mitchie said before walking into her suite and into her room and slamming the door closed.

"Shane what happened?" Julia asked.

"I told her about Dallas." Shane said.

"What about Dallas?" Connie asked.

"I asked Brown to arrange for us to stop there and do a concert and maybe an appearance or two." Shane said.

"Shane that was sweet of you, but as much as Mitchie has moved on from Dallas and everything that happened there it's still inside her and haunts her." Connie said. "Getting sick and telling everyone what happened in school and with that man only brought it back and made her relive it all."

"I didn't mean to upset her." Shane said. "Look I need to talk to her."

"Son give her some time." Julia said.

"No, I have to do it now." Shane said. "Please."

"Ok." Connie said. "You four inside, well order lunch."

"Food." Jason said.

Everyone left into the adult suite and Shane shut the door and walked over to his room with Mitchie. Knocking he softly called in.

"Mitchie, can we talk." He called.

The locked clicked and the door opened. Shane walked in and saw Mitchie sitting back down by the window and looking out it.

"Mitchie's I'm sorry." Shane said.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Mitchie said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Shane said. "Can we talk about Dallas?"

"Shane I can't go back here." Mitchie said. "I just can't."

"What are you scared of? "Shane asked sitting on the bed.

"That everyone will learn my secret and hate me." Mitchie said. "Shane I have dreamed of being a performer for so long and it's coming true, but now going back there means exposing this thing that happened to me."

"Do you think people will hate you for being kidnapped, for fighting for your life and in the process saving another women?" Shane asked.

"Shane, I'm going to be a role model for kids everywhere and their parents aren't going to want me being their role models. They will think I am a murderer."

"No, they wont." Shane said. "We can tell your story and show that you were the victim and the hero."

"You think it's that easy, just expose myself to the world and let everyone make their judges about me." Mitchie said. "Shane it could ruin any changes I have of being famous, but it could hurt Lola, Caitlyn, Connect 3 and our families."

"We know your story and it wont destroy us." Shane said. "Remember when we burned your year book and that hate letter? Well this will be like burning the damage part of your soul and spirit so you can be free." Shane said.

"I don't know." Mitchie said moving over and sitting next to him.

"Do you trust me?" Shane asked.

"Of course I do." Mitchie said looking up at him.

"Then trust me that if we do this our way it wont hurt you, no one will have the power to hurt you." Shane said. "Ever again."

"Ok, but I need to make sure this doesn't hurt my mom or my little sister or brother." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Shane said hugging her close. "Let's go get some food before Jason or the other eat it all."

They walked across the hall and found everyone eating and talking. Mitchie sat next to her mom who hugged her close.

"Are you ok?" Connie asked.

"I'm fine." Mitchie said. "We talked."

"Good." Connie said. "Well eat up, we have things to inform you all on."

Everyone dished up and listened as they were told this and that, as they went over the schedule for touring and performing. All knew it was going to be a tour to remember.

End Chapter Three

* * *

**Ok, so you know the drill review and let me know what you think. I also have some questions that will determine what happens in the next chapter. Answers from the last chapter will appear in the next chapter so look for them there.**

**1: Should they have a scandal free opening night?**

**2: Should Naitlyn have their first date at the hotel on the roof lit for a romantic evening or should they go out on a boat on the river?**

**3: Should JaLo go bungee jumping or skydiving?**

**4: Smitchie, Naitlyn or Jalo?**

**Ok for the first three please just say yes or no and the last one just pick on of the three and I mean one. Thanks, Chantel**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who's reading this story and all who put me or the story on alert. I am glad you are all liking and I hope you all keep reading. Thanks to Story Writer 4 Eva, ersy, francesfresh007, zxMeghanxz, Jonas.Equals.Life, nrisley19892007, Ch3eSuS'x, utmy123, KariandTK, kandib293 for reviewing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to CSImiamiLover101. Here is your update. I hope you like.**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLa), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Mom, dad." Lola called when they entered her house later that afternoon.

"Lola." Marcus said running from the kitchen at full speed.

Lola scooped him into her arms and held him close.

"Hi baby." Bianca said coming in.

"Hi." Lola said hugging her mom. "You remember everyone?"

"Hello." Bianca said. "Lola why don't you kids go pack you things and I will make sure everything is in order with Connie, Julia and Brown."

"Ok." Lola said. "Come on guys."

She led everyone up to her room. It was a pale blue with a beach feel to it.

"Nice room." Mitchie said.

"I love the beach." Lola said. "When we go back to Jamaica I love it so much."

"I can see why." Caitlyn said looking over some pictures.

"Lola why do you have to go?" Marcus asked.

"Well I get to sing and dance with my friends and it what I've wanted to do for so long." Lola said.

"But I'll miss you so much." Marcus said little tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh I'll miss you too, but remember I will call, write and you'll even get to come with me on the road some." Lola said.

"Really?" Marcus asked.

"Yep." Shane said. "I think you guys get to come when we go to Disney World."

"Really? "Marcus said his smile lighting up the room.

"Yep." Shane said. "I can even arrange for you to meet all of your favorite stars."

"Can I go see the animals?" Marcus asked.

"I want to go too." Mitchie said.

"It will be a lot of fun, so I have to go now so we can do that." Lola said.

"Ok, but you have to call and write and send me home presents." Marcus said.

"I will." Lola said.

With the help of Caitlyn and Mitchie she got her things packed in no time and they placed her bags in the car.

"Do you have everything?" Bianca asked.

"Yep." Lola said. "And I couldn't find a bag to stuff this little guy in so he will have to wait until we see him in March."

"Ok." Bianca said. "You know we are only a call away."

"I know." Lola said. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will." Bianca said. "You behave and listen to Connie, Julia and Brown."

"Yes momma." Lola said hugging her .

"And you young man take good care of her." Bianca said turning to Jason.

"I will." Jason said. "With my life."

"Sorry, I'm late." Andrew said coming in.

"You're just in time." Lola said. "We're just getting ready to leave."

"Can I talk with Lola for a moment?" Andrew asked.

Everyone walked out to the cars that they came in.

"I want you to take this." Andrew said handing her a credit card. "So if you need anything. Don't worry about the bill I will handle it."

"Thanks daddy." Lola said. "I love you."

"Love you too me sweet girl." Andrew said hugging her.

Lola stored the credit card and they walked out to the cars. Marcus ran to her and she picked him up. She hugged him close and hugged her mom. Bianca smiled and took Marcus.

"Ok, little guy I have to go." Lola said.

"Ok." Marcus said. "See you later alligator."

"After a while crocodile." Lola said and left with the gang to Caitlyn house.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn." Hailey and Bailey said running over and greeting her.

"Hi guys." Caitlyn said.

"Hello there." Rachel said coming out onto the porch. "Girl's let your sister and her friends in."

Everyone walked in and Connie, Brown and Julia went to talk with Rachel, Caitlyn took everyone to her room. Her room was white with music notes all over it.

"It's Beethoven's Fifth." Caitlyn said. "First song I learned on the piano."

"Cool." Mitchie said.

They packed this and that and soon her bags were next to Lola's in the car.

"Where's dad?" Caitlyn asked her sisters as they waited for the adults.

"He had a meeting." Hailey said.

"Oh." Caitlyn said. "Tell him I will call him."

"Ok." Bailey said. "When are we going to see you again?"

"Disney World in March." Caitlyn said.

"Cool." They said together.

"You guys keep dancing, I can still dance circles around you." Caitlyn said.

"You wish." A girl said coming over.

"Go away Miley." Caitlyn said.

"Make me." Miley said.

"You're so not worth my time." Caitlyn said.

"Who's the bitch?" Nate asked.

"What did you call me?" Miley asked.

"I believe the word was bitch." Nate said.

"How dare you." Miley said. "You don't even know me."

"I know your type." Nate said. "Short, ugly and skanky."

"And who the hell are you?" Miley asked.

"Nate Grey." Nate said.

"Wait, you're Connect 3." Miley said.

"And give her a prize for not being as dumb as a bell but as dumb a door knob." Nate said.

"Why re you with this loser?" Miley asked. "Did the chicken finally find some talent, lord knows I can dance and sing better then her any day."

"You wish." Mitchie said.

"Who the hell are you?" Miley asked.

"Caitlyn's best friend and you are?" Mitchie said.

"I'm the school talent show winner since we were in kindergarten." Miley said.

"Then why are you still a no body while Caitlyn is a some body?" Mitchie asked.

"Who is she?" Miley asked.

"She's Caitlyn Geller, one third of Girl Factor." Lola said.

"Girl Factor?" Miley said.

"Wait, you're the band going on tour with you guys." Another girl said.

"That right Mandy." Hailey said.

"Wow, that is so cool." Mandy said.

"Shut up." Miley snapped at her. "You're still a loser."

"I might be a loser but at least I have real friends, a supportive family, a hotter then hot boyfriend and I have a future unlike you." Caitlyn said. "You're not worth my time."

Miley was going to retort but the adults came out.

"Hello girls." Rachel said.

"Hello Mrs. Geller." Miley said. "We were just on our way."

They left and Caitlyn hugged her mom and sisters goodbye.

"Sorry your dad couldn't be here." Rachel said.

"It's ok." Caitlyn said. "I'll call as much as I can or email."

"Good." Rachel said. "You behave and listen to those in charge."

"I will." Caitlyn said. "See you all in March."

Rachel hugged her one more time and they got back in the cars and headed back to the hotel.

"Are you ok?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said. "I just wish he would've been there to say goodbye."

"I know." Mitchie said hugging her. "Wait, where does your dad work."

"Down town." Caitlyn said. "Twelfth and Park Avenue."

"Drive we need to go to Twelfth and Park Avenue." Mitchie said.

He nodded and everyone looked at Mitchie.

"Caitlyn needs to see her dad." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Connie said.

They arrived at the building where Caitlyn's dad Matthew worked. Everyone waited while she walked inside.

"I need to see my dad." Caitlyn told his secretary.

"I'm sorry he's in an important meeting." She said.

"I don't care." Caitlyn said walking past her into the conference room.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked as the doors swung open and Caitlyn walked in.

"Geller explain your self." A tall man said talking to Matthew.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" Matthew asked.

"I came to see you since you couldn't come see me off." Caitlyn said. "I don't understand why you don't support me, but my dreams are coming true and you're missing it. All my life you tell me I can do anything I set my mind to, but the moment it's no longer fallowing in your steps, I get cut off. No support, no way to go. But I'm doing it any ways. I am leaving today for a tour dad, one where I get to sing and dance. I just hope you are happy with yourself. I hope you can live knowing that I don't care about you anymore. From this day I don't care if you support me, I have family and friends that do and it's that reason that I can't let you hurt me anymore. Don't bother coming to Disney World in March, I don't want to see you ever again." Caitlyn turn and ran while everyone in the room looked at Matthew shocked.

Caitlyn ran down to the limo and climbed in. Connie saw her in tears and wrapped her arms around her. She held her and they headed back to the hotel.

When they arrived they saw two large buses outside the hotel.

"Ok, so I thought we should get to know our buses." Julia said. "Why don't you kids go check it out while us adults do some business."

"Ok." Mitchie said and they ran off into the boy's bus first. "Where's your bunk?"

"This way." Shane said leading her down a small hall. "I sleep up here."

"Cool." Mitchie said climbing up into the bunk. "I like it."

"Me too." Shane said climbing up with her and shutting the curtain. They begin to make out while the others look around.

"This is cool." Caitlyn said.

"This is my bunk." Nate said. "The buses are new so we haven't decorated yet."

"It's cool." Caitlyn said. "What type of decorations do you want up?"

"A picture of you." Nate said leaning down and kissing her.

"Wait, we can't do this here." Caitlyn said. "Remember the rule on PDA's."

"Ok." Nate said. "Let's go check out your bus."

"Jason there's no food on here yet." Lola said.

"Man I could use some though." Jason said.

"Come on silly, let's see what our girl's bus looks like." Lola said.

"Fine, but then I want food." Jason said.

Lola laughed and they linked hands and walked over to the girls bus.

"Where's Shane and Mitchie?" Lola asked seeing Caitlyn and Nate on the bus.

"I don't know." Nate said. "They weren't on the bus."

"I didn't see them as we left." Lola said.

"Come on let's look around so I can have food." Jason said.

Lola smiled and they walked back and looked around. Each girls bed was marked with a pillow with their name one it. Lola was on the top bunk above Caitlyn. Mitchie was on the top bunk above three sets of dressers. Each ones drawers had a C, M or L on it telling them who's it was.

"Nice." Nate said. "We got the same thing. Shane sleeps above it."

"I don't think all my things will fit in there." Lola said.

"Well make it work." Connie said. "Where are Shane and Mitchie?"

"We don't know." Caitlyn said.

"I bet I do." Brown said. "I'll be back."

He walked over to the other bus and boarded it. Walking back to the bunks he saw all the curtains drawn and started pulling them back. When he pulled Shane's back he saw them making out like teenagers with only seconds to be together.

"You know, we have plans." Brown said and they jumped apart.

Shane fell off the bunk and landed on Brown they both made a sickening thuds on the ground. Mitchie jumped down and helped untangle them. Brown got up and they saw his arm was broken, Shane was holding his head that now felt like it was on fire.

"Call 911." Shane yelled and Mitchie pulled out her cell. "Come sit."

Brown moved gently and sat on the couch. Mitchie hung up and ran over to the other bus.

"Where were…" Connie said.

"Brown broke his arm and Shane hurt his head." Mitchie said. "I called 911."

Everyone ran over and Julia rushed to him.

"What happened?" Julia asked.

"I fell on him." Shane said. "He scared the hell out of us and I didn't mean to."

"I'll be ok." Brown said. "I've been through worse."

Right then Shane felt dizzy and collapsed on the ground next to him.

An ambulance pulled up and Nate and Caitlyn led them in. They loaded Shane and Brown into the ambulance, Julia was with them and rushed them to the hospital. Everyone else was fallowing in a car.

"This is my fault." Mitchie said.

Connie had her arms wrapped around her daughter.

"Shh, they will be ok." Connie said.

"How did Shane fall?" Nate asked.

"We were on his bunk making out and Brown pulled the curtain and he scared us. Shane jumped and fell right off the bunk onto Brown. They both hit the floor with a thud. I jumped down to help." Mitchie said. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten on his bunk."

"Sweetie, you and Shane were doing what you always do." Connie said. "No harm was intended. I know both Shane and Brown will be ok."

"Mom he passed out." Mitchie said.

"Just pray baby, just pray." Connie said rocking her daughter.

When they reached the hospital everyone rushed in and up to the nurse's desk.

"We're looking for Brown Cesario and Shane Grey." Connie said.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"We're Shane's brothers and Brown nephews." Nate said. "Where are they?"

"Your uncle is getting an x-ray and your brother is getting a cat scat. Your mom is down in room 24." The nurse said.

Everyone rushed off and ran down to the room Julia was in.

"Mom." Nate said running over. "Any news?"

"No, we are still waiting." Julia said.

"Everyone sat down and waited for news on how Shane and Brown were. Brown was back first with his arm in a cast from the elbow down. It was black and he had been given some drugs for the pain. He was lightly dozing on a bed when Shane was wheeled in. He was wide awake smiled when he saw Mitchie.

"What's going on?" Julia asked.

Mitchie rushed over but stopped before she touched him. She was scared she would hurt him.

"Hey I'm ok." Shane said. "Come give me a hug."

Mitchie slowly moved over but didn't hug him long. Shane frowned at this.

"I'm ok." Shane said as his doctor walked in.

"Well the good news is you have a hard head." The doctor said. "The bad news is you have a slight concussion."

"What does this mean?" Julia asked.

"It means with some rest and some fallowing of instructions he will be fine." The doctor stated.

"What about the tour?" Shane asked.

"You will need about a weeks recovery, but then I think you'll be good. I am going to give you some pain meds and I want you to see a doctor in a week."

"We don't start our tour for another two weeks." Julia said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"I'll explain later." Julia said. "Can we make an appointment for him to come see you?"

"Yes, I will have my nurse set it up. She'll be in with release papers in a moment." The doctor left and Shane drew the curtain so he could get dressed.

"Mom, why the set back?" Shane asked.

"They over booked some of the places we are stopping so we have to set things back a few weeks." Julia said. "But we will have less time off then we planned?"

"What about going to Porto Rico?" Mitchie asked

"We will be going, but Disney World will be only five days instead of ten." Julia said. "I've already let your parents know."

"Things will be fine." Connie said. "Let just get back to the hotel."

Everyone loaded in cars and headed back to the hotel. Mitchie sat next to Caitlyn who sat next to Shane. Shane wanted her near him but she felt horrible and couldn't see past how she caused two people pain. When they arrived at the hotel instead of going up with everyone Mitchie walked down the street to the Star Bucks. She ordered a Carmel Frap and sat waiting for it. When it came she took it and sat in the small corner looking over a magazine.

"You know you don't have to feel so guilty." Shane said sitting down. "I am the one that climbed on the bed."

"I know but I was the one that climbed up there in the first place." Mitchie said. "It's my fault you and Brown got hurt."

"Mitchie we will heal." Shane said.

"You passed out, you know how scary that was to see the guy I love pass out on the floor?" Mitchie asked.

"Look, I know it was scary, but I am fine." Shane said taking her hand. "Please stop feeling bad."

"I will try." Mitchie said. "Why are you here?"

"Well see the doctor said I had to stay awake for awhile and I felt caffeine would help." Shane said. "Plus there's this really hot girl sitting in a corner and I wanted to flirt with her."

"Oh, Mr. grey are you stepping out on me?" Mitchie teased.

"Never." Shane said leaning over and kissing her. "Carmel."

Mitchie giggled and drink more of her drink while Shane ordered himself one. When his arrived he suggested going for a walk and so they did.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mitchie asked as they walked down the block.

"I am fine." Shane said. "You heard the doctor, I have a hard head."

"But Brown, he's not going to his best." Mitchie said.

"Brown has broken his arm plenty of times, he'll be fine." Shane said.

"I hope he isn't mad at me." Mitchie said.

"He wont be." Shane said. "He'll have another wild story to tell and it will be some wild story. He'll add wild animals, rough weapons and so on."

Mitchie giggled as Shane talked about how his uncle would morph his broken arm into some story where he had to rescue someone single handed.

"Wanna see a movie?" Shane asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said. "What do you want to see?"

"Anything but HSM3." Shane said.

"Awe, you don't wanna see if Troy and Gaby make it?" Mitchie teased.

"No, I'm good." Shane said. "How about Beverly Hills Chihuahua?"

"No, I refused to watch little ankle bitters." Mitchie said. "Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist?"

"Sure." Shane said going up and getting tickets. They walked into the concession stands. "What should we get?"

"Everything." Mitchie said.

They got popcorn, nachos, hotdogs, candy, soda, slushies, pickles and ice cream. They made their way to the theater and set things on the small table in front of them. Settling down they watched at the previews came on.

"Well, well, well." Caitlyn said looking back at them from two seats ahead.

"Copy cat." Mitchie said. "What are you doing here?"

"Got bored." Nate said.

"Where's Jason and Lola?" Shane asked.

"HSM3." Caitlyn said.

"Figured." Shane said. "He loves the singing and dancing. He wants us to do some movie where we break out in song and dances at random."

Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled and the lights lowered. Mitchie pulled her cell out and turned it off. Shane fallowed and soon the movie began. They ate everyone and laughed so hard. Everyone was glad that they could relax after the day they had.

Connie and Julia sat in the hotel room working over the schedules and planning stops so the kids had some time to be kids. Connie's cell rang with an unknown number.

"Hello?" Connie answered.

"Hello Mrs. Torres, my name is Lacey McFeilds." A lady said. "I don't know if you know my story, but I am the women you daughter save from Terry Faithers."

"Oh." Connie said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I saw your daughter on the news the other day and saw that she's becoming a singer and was hoping I could meet her. I've been trying to for ages, but I didn't want to interrupt her life."

"Mitchie asked about you when she was younger, I think she might like to meet you. I will have to ask her."

"Well please do and call me back. I'm living in New York right now and can come to where ever if need be." Lacey said.

"Ok, I will do so." Connie said. "She is out right now and will be back soon. I will talk it over with her and I will let you know what she wants to do. We are in New York City right now, so if she wants to we will work out a meeting place."

"Ok, thank you so much." Lacey said. "Talk to you later."

Connie hung up and filled Julia in on what was said.

"Do you think Mitchie will want to meet her?" Julia asked.

"I don't know." Connie said. "Mitchie has come so far from that place, I don't know what she will do. I know everything with getting sick this last time has brought some of it back, so maybe meeting this women will allow Mitchie to find some peace. I know Shane wants her to go back to Dallas and show all those who gave her a hard time that she is now someone and she matters."

"Well, talk to her and make sure you let her know no matter what she choose, you support her." Julia said.

"I will." Connie said. "Some life we are living here."

"It's only going to get crazier." Julia said.

"I know." Connie said. "I have started a list of food the girls will want on the bus, can you get me one for the boys and I will do the shopping and stocking."

"I have one started, but the boys keep changing." Julia said.

"That's what boys do." Connie said. "Do you want another one?"

"No, I want a girl." Julia said. "I've had my fill of boys. What about you?"

"I don't know, I would like another girl, but a boy would be nice too." Connie said.

There was a knock at the door and Connie got up to answer it.

"Delivery for Connie Torres and Julia Gray."

"Flowers for us?" Connie said singing for them.

"Mine are from Frank." Julia said. "Says he misses me."

"Mine are from Steve." Connie said. "Says he will be here for opening night."

"Good." Julia said. "I know Mitchie will like that."

Julia's cell rang and found Frank on the other line.

"Hey, I just got the flowers." Julia said.

"Cool, but I have some bad news." Frank said. "Looks like we might get an opening act of Tess Tyler."

"What?" Julia said. "You know the kids wont like this."

"I know, I am working on some things and will see. I'll be there in a few days and will have final word then."

"Ok." Julia said. "Keep in touch."

"I will." Frank said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Julia said hanging up. "We might have a problem."

Julia filled her in and they sat wondering what was going to happen.

End Chapter Four

* * *

**Ok, you know the drill, click the button and review please. Thanks, Chantel**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I moved like last minute and it's been hard settling in, but I am back and have more chapters to post so I need reviews people, so many that I can't keep up. Demand I update more and that you need my story to live, lol. I have more to post so please, please, please review and let me know you want it. Thanks to all who put me on alert for chapter, author or on favorites. Thanks to zxMeganxz, Kandib293, utmy123, KariandTK, ersy, Rockergirluntil4ever, Ch3eSus'x, JoBroLove416 for summiting review. All the reviews do help me in my quest of writing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Meagan. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Five

Mitchie clung to Shane's back as they walked up the street with Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Lola.

"But you should've seen the dancing, it was so cool." Jason said. "I wish we could dance like that."

"Jason, enough." Shane said. "We are glad you liked your movie, but we aren't going tp burst into song nd dance."

"But it would be so much fun." Mitchie teased jumping down and starting to sing.

'I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you'

Everyone danced and sang along until they reached the hotel. They were giggling and laughing as they reached the suites.

"That was fun." Jason said. "Life is so much fun when you burst out into song."

"Who knew Shane could shimmy." Caitlyn said.

"I know." Lola and Mitchie said together before giggling.

"I have plenty of moves." Shane said.

The elevator ding on their floor and they got off walking down the hall the door to the adult suite opened.

"In here please." Julia said.

Everyone walked in and looked worried. They took seat and waited for the news.

"Ok, well your Frank called and he informed us we might have a opening at of Tess Tyler." Julia said.

"What?" Mitchie said. "You've gotta to be kidding us?"

"I wish I was." Julia said. "Frank will be here in a few days and we will know more."

"Is dad trying to stop this?" Shane asked.

"Yes he is working on it, but remember the label can pair us with anyone." Julia said.

"Look either way we will make this work." Connie said.

"Mom's right." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Shane said.

"I have some news for you sweetie." Connie said. "A lady by the name of Lacey McFeilds contacted me."

"Who is she?" Mitchie asked.

"Lacey is the women that you helped free when you were kidnapped." Connie said.

"Oh." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, she contacted me because she wants to meet you." Connie said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"She said she wanted to meet you because you have come so far from Dallas and she wanted to meet you." Connie said. "She's been trying to for ages, when you were younger she didn't want to interrupt your life, but now you are older and the decision is up to you."

"I don't know." Mitchie said.

"I think it would be good." Lola said. "You told us you wanted to let the public know about you kidnapping and everything so it wouldn't cause a scandal."

"Maybe Lacey would be willing to help you." Nate said. "Confirm your story."

"Ok, I will meet her if Shane comes with me." Mitchie said.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Shane said.

"Ok, I will call and arrange it." Connie said. "I'm coming too."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"I'm starving." Jason said. "All that singing and dancing made me need food."

Everyone giggled and headed down to dinner. Brown was feeling better and joined them. With some help from Julia and Connie he was able to eat his dinner.

"Brown, I am sorry about your arm." Mitchie said.

"It's ok poppet." Brown said. "I've done worse."

"That reminds us, if you are going to be making out on a bunk leave your curtain open so no one scares anyone else and no one winds up injured." Julia said.

Everyone nodded and continued to eat.

"So, you kids have two weeks here in New York, anything you want to do?" Julia asked.

"Coney Island." Shane said. "But it's not open."

"I know some people I can make a call." Brown said.

"Could you?" Shane asked.

"I've never been to Coney Island." Mitchie said.

"I have plenty of times." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at her and everyone giggled.

"I live in Colorado, we have a state fair once a year but nothing more." Mitchie said.

"Well it will be fun." Shane said. "I know some of our stops are at six flags, well we be able to visit?"

"Yes." Julia said. "We worked out the travel time and things are going to be fine, but you should know we are inviting the press to travel with us."

"Like the president?" Nate asked.

"Yes." Julia said. "I think it would be easier then stopping to do press releases."

"It think it's cool." Lola said. "Makes us look important."

"We are important." Nate said.

Everyone laughed finished the dinner and had dessert. Shane fed Mitchie several bites of his and she fed him several bites of hers.

"That is so good." Mitchie said. "I love chocolate."

"Me too." Shane said. "Mom we need to make sure we get some of this dessert for the road."

"I can make it from scratch." Connie said.

"Ok." Shane said.

"That reminds me, if you have any thing you want on the tour food wise you need to let me know so that I can get in before we head out." Connie said.

"We will work on that." Nate said.

"Ok, it is late, why don't we call it a night." Julia said. "Tomorrow you have school."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "I need to sleep."

Everyone headed back to the rooms and were asleep in no time. Mitchie woke around two and watched Shane sleep for awhile.

'How did I find you.' Mitchie asked herself. 'You a rock star understand me better then I understand myself. This all doesn't seem so real but if it is a dream I am not waking up when the alarm goes off, nope, not happening.'

"Mitchie, sleep." Shane said.

She let him pull her back to him and they were both asleep again in no time.

"Shane stop kissing me stomach." Mitchie said as the sun began shining in the room.

"I can't." Shane said.

"But you'll leave marks and my mom will see them and kill me." Mitchie said.

"Fine, I'll stop." Shane said moving up and kissing her lips. "Good thing I can't leave marks on your lips other wise you'd be in big trouble."

"Ha, ha." Mitchie said. "Why are you up so early?"

"I had this dream that I wasn't going to be able to kiss you any more and I couldn't let that happen." Shane said. "So I started kissing all the flesh I could reach and when I kiss you right here you moaned and I liked it."

"I moaned did I?" Mitchie asked.

"You did." Shane said. "And it drove me wild."

"How did this moan sound?" Mitchie asked.

"MmmShane." Shane moaned.

"MmmShane." Mitchie said.

"Just like that." Shane said.

"Must have been the part of my dream where we…."

"Where we what?" Shane asked.

"Umm, nothing." Mitchie said trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no." Shane said pinning her down. "What did we do in your dream Mitchie?"

"Shane." Mitchie said.

"I'm not letting you up until you tell me." Shane said.

"We made love." Mitchie said going red.

"You dream about us making love?" Shane asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "I dream about what it would be like."

"I thought only guys had those dreams." Shane said.

"No, us girls are just better at covering it." Mitchie said.

"I see." Shane said. "So will you tell me about these dreams?"

"No." Mitchie said.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Because as much as I am in love with you, I don't think we are ready to learn each others deepest and darkest desires."

"Ok, but promise me some day we will share them." Shane said.

"Promise." Mitchie said.

"Seal with a kiss." Shane said.

Mitchie kissed him and Shane returned the kiss.

"So, Caitlyn what would you like to do for our first official date?" Nate asked.

"Wow, here I thought we had been going out for about a month and now your telling me we haven't had our first official date." Caitlyn said.

"Nope, so where would you like to go?" Nate asked.

"I'll leave that up to you." Caitlyn said. "You plan everything and let me know where and when."

"What?" Nate said. "I'd be better off writing you a song, then planning a romantic dinner."

"Well not it is time to step out of your comfort zone and woo me." Caitlyn said leaning over and kissing him. "Get to planning, I don't need flowers and candies, just you me and some romance."

"Well I want flowers and cadies." Nate said.

Caitlyn giggled and headed into the bathroom to shower and change.

"Jason, I want to go skydiving." Lola said.

"No way, I was just thinking about do that." Jason said. "But mom would kill me."

"What if we didn't tell her." Lola said. "We are both of age, so we could go and do it and then tell them after words."

"Sneaky, I like." Jason said opening the door for her. "I like you too." Jason said pulling her to him in a heated kiss. Lola returned the kiss and so they were making out in the elevator heading out before anyone knew they were gone.

When they got in the limo they found a local place for skydiving and headed over to make plans.

"Hey kids." Connie said coming in with Julia.

"Hi mom." Mitchie said hugging her mom.

"Mom, Momma C how are you?" Shane asked.

"I'm great." Julia said.

"I'm good." Connie said. "We are heading out to do some shopping and what to see if the girls wanted to join me."

"I'm in." Mitchie said. "But what about school?"

"I have to wait for some more paper work to come in before we can start." Julia said. "SO free day."

"Cool, I'm up for shopping." Caitlyn said. "But I think Lola and Jason are off doing couple-y things."

"Oh, well come on then." Connie said.

"Good, because I need Shane's help." Nate said.

"Yes, help him." Caitlyn said and she took Mitchie's hand and left with Connie.

"What was that?" Mitchie asked as they boarded the elevator.

"Nate's planning out first official date." Caitlyn said.

"Wow." Mitchie said. "I remember mine and Shane's."

"What did you do?" Caitlyn asked.

"We went out on the lake after Final Jam." Mitchie said. "We shared out first kiss there."

"Wow, that's like stuff fairy tales are made of." Caitlyn said. "I hope Shane can help Nate makes plans to knock me off my feet."

"If Shane is helping him, he will knock you off your feet and then some." Mitchie said.

"Come on girls, I want to go shopping." Connie said.

"Hurry up." Julia teased.

"Yes mothers." Both girls said giggling afterwards.

They loaded in a limo and headed off to go shopping.

"Man, you have no clue what to do." Shane said as they crossed the hall to see their mom.

"No clue about what?" Brown asked.

"Caitlyn asked him to plan their first official date and Nate here has no clue on what to do." Shane said sitting down and stealing a piece of bacon.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Brown asked.

"I want to do something that knocks her off her feet and more." Nate said.

"That's a great plan, but details mate." Brown said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could arrange a romantic dinner on top the hotel." Nate said.

"In the winter, are you nuts?" Shane asked.

"Plus if the press get wind, man the helicopters will swarm." Brown said. "Not very romantic."

"Ok, well then give me some idea." Nate said.

"Ok, well rent a boat to go up and down the river, romantic dinner waiting on board, soft music playing." Shane said.

"Dude where did that come from?" Nate asked.

"I wanted to do it for Mitchie." Shane said. "But then she told me she really didn't like the water to much, but only went out on the canoes to be with me."

"Man she gots it hard." Brown said.

"Uncle Brown, how was your first date?" Nate asked.

"Ah, Clair Simmons." Brown said. "I was sixteen and we had just moved here from Australia. She was the first girl I had met. We went to the local boardwalk and went on the rides and then had a picnic on the beach. I remember walking her home and kissing her. She was so amazing. When I was eighteen I married her and years later we had Izzy."

"Aunt Clair was your first date?" Shane said.

"Yep." Brown said. "Sometimes you know when you found the one, no matter what age you are."

"I'm fifteen, I like Caitlyn a lot, but I don't think we are ready for I do's." Nate said.

"I wasn't on our first date." Brown said. "It took a long time to get us to I do."

"I was ready to Marry Mitchie the moment I kissed her on the lake." Shane said.

"It's because you two have a connection not to many people in this world have." Brown said. "You feed off each other."

"You make them sound like vampires." Nate said.

"Not like that." Shane said. "He means we are able to feed of each others energies, moods and feeling. We work well together, we make magic in a way."

"Yes, Mitchie and Shane here seem to have been made for each other, not that they wont have their fair share of problems like every couple does, but they will work things out because in the end there is a chemistry that draws them together."

"So do you think they will end up married?" Nate asked.

"I do." Brown said. "It may not be tomorrow like Shane would like, but I think time is on their side and they will some day become man and wife."

So they sat down and figured out everything Nate need to do for his date with Caitlyn.

End Chapter Five

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1: Should Mitchie's dad drop a bombshell that will change lives forever?**

**2: Should Naitlyn's date go as planned or off course?**

**3: What type of character would you be if you were in the story?**

**4: Mitchie or Caitlyn or Lola**

**Please answer the questions in your review thanks bunches.**

**Ok, so the drill goes as so, click the button, type in a review short or long I read them all and then hit summit. Please review and let me know what you think. Chantel**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to those who put me on alert for Chapter, Story or Author. Also for those who put me on favorites. Thanks to ersy, kandib293, Ch3eSus'x, KariandTK, StroodleDoodledFuhn, Rockergirluntil4ever for summiting reviews. Chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

**A/N: Ok, so I've made Jason a little not so out there, but he will still have his moments. But I am throwing you all a curve ball in this chapter and well I need Jason to have an IQ above his shoe size, lol. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Ok, so you two have passed the test and are now going to go up, if you change your mind that's ok, we can bring you down." The flight instructor said.

"Ok." Lola said.

"I'm not changing my mind." Jason said. "Let's do it."

"Yeah.' Lola said. "Let's ok."

They board the plane and sat next to each other holding hands.

"Jason, I'm scared." Lola said.

"I'm right here." Jason said. "I wont let anything happen to you."

"Ok." Lola said squeezing his hand.

"Ok, we've reach our target, are you going?" The flight instructor asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Yes." Lola said. "Don't let go."

Jason smiled and they walked to the door. They looked over at each other and then on the count of three they jumped.

The free fall seemed like it was going on forever. Jason looked up and Lola who was smiling at him. He kissed her the best he can and they pulled their cords and two parachutes appeared and carried them safely to the ground below. Jason landed first falling a bit but managed to get up and watch Lola land a few feet away from him. He ran over and picked her. She leaned in and kissed him as a few flashes went off.

"Thanks." Jason said taking his camera.

"I got a tone." The driver said. "The zoom was good."

"Cool." Jason said. "I can't wait to put these in our scrap books so we never forget."

"I'll never forget." Lola said taking her suit off and handing it to the man waiting for it.

Jason took his off quickly and handed his over. He paid and they got in the car and headed back to town.

"Thank you." Lola said.

"For what?" Jason asked.

"Not letting go." Lola said.

"I'll never let go." Jason said leaning over and kissing her lightly.

Both cells were beeping telling them they had missed calls. Both checked their messages.

"Your mom and the girls want me to meet up with them for some shopping." Lola said.

"The guys need my help with operation Naitlyn's First Date." Jason said.

"Ok, well why don't you drop me off and you can go meet the boys." Lola said.

"Ok." Jason said.

Lola called and found out where the girls were. Jason dropped her off and headed to go meet the boys.

"Hey." Lola said walking into the shop.

"Sorry miss but you have to go." A women behind the counter said.

"What? Why?" Lola asked.

"We don't allow your kind in here." The women said.

"My kind?" Lola asked." What is my kind?"

"Look, I'm calling security." The women said picking up the phone.

"What's the problem?" Julia asked.

"She told me they don't allow my kind in the store." Lola said.

"What?" Mitchie said. "What kind is that?"

"Look, you all should leave." The women said.

"I think we will." Connie said. "But first I have something I need to say. You lady need to step into today's world and see that it's made up over every different color and race. You need to learn some manors and respect. You keep treating people like this and you will lose more then you imagine."

Everyone left the store and got in the limo. Lola had tears falling from her face.

"Lola, I'm so sorry." Julia said trying to calm her. "I had no idea that women was…"

"Racist." Mitchie said. "I hate people like that."

"I just want to go back to the hotel if that's ok." Lola said.

"It's fine." Julia said and she told the drive to go.

When they reached the hotel Lola was the first out of the limo and she ran into the lobby and knocked into Jason.

"Ouch, Lola baby why are you crying" Jason asked.

Lola jumped into his arms and he held her while she cried.

"What happened?" Shane asked as the others came in.

"We met a this little vintage shop and the women in there was racist." Connie said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Lola, I'm so sorry." Jason said.

"I want my mom." Lola said.

"Ok, why don't we go see her?" Jason said. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you." Lola said letting him help her off the floor. "Sorry, guys."

"It's ok." Nate said. "Take care of your girl."

Jason left with Lola and the others went back up to the suites.

"I can't believe people are still like that in today's world." Mitchie said. "I mean I know some people who don't like me because I am Latina but I mean, they've never once said it to my face like that."

"Princess, as much as the world has changed, some people are still taught to hate and it's sad because they will never see the world like we do." Connie said. "We are all different but we all belong here."

"What if we do something with the tour about diversity." Nate said.

"I like that." Julia said. "I have some ideas, so I am going to go call your father and let him know and see what we can do."

She left to her room and the others sat down.

"So, how's the planning?" Caitlyn asked.

"Good." Nate said. "Brown needs to rest so I am going to barrow Shane and Mitchie to help, while you go with Connie to get pampered at the hotel spa. Connie I arranged for you to have whatever you want, I wasn't sure with the baby and all."

"Thank you." Connie said. "You three have some fun and you miss, come on."

"Ok." Caitlyn said. "Make sure it's romantic."

Mitchie winked at her and headed out with Nate and Shane while they filled her in.

"I like it." Mitchie said. "So where is the food coming from?"

"Umm, I hadn't thought that far." Nate said. "I don't know what her favorites are?"

"I do." Mitchie said. "There's a little shop called Manny's that has everything you will need to woo her."

"Really?" Nate asked. "What is her favorite song?"

"Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars." Mitchie said.

"Cool, I have it on my zoom." Nate said. "I have a boat, now I need food and romance."

"Boy gots it bad." Mitchie said.

"Does he ever." Shane said.

"It's not like I can bottle up what you to have and use it." Nate said.

"True, but I think you have your own grove." Mitchie said. "You just need to fine it."

"Thanks." Nate said. "Come on, let's check out this boat and see what we need."

"Mom." Lola said entering her house.

"Baby." Bianca said. "What's going on?"

Lola just cried into her mother chest.

"What happened?" Andrew asked coming in with Marcus.

"Why Lola crying?" Marcus asked.

"Come here." Lola said taking Marcus and holding him close while Jason filled the Scotts in on what happened.

"Baby I am so sorry." Bianca said.

"I need to make some calls." Andrew said leaving before anyone could see he was crying and madder then hell.

"I just don't get it." Lola said. "Why do people have to be like that?"

"Baby, some people in this world just hate and we can't change that, but we can show them we are better then them." Bianca said. "I'm going to go check on your dad. Marcus here needs a nap."

"I'll put him down." Lola said.

Bianca smiled and Lola walked up stairs with Jason. While Lola sung him to sleep Jason looked over some of the pictures on the walls.

"He's asleep." Lola said.

"Where's your freshmen picture?" Jason said.

"I don't have one." Lola said. "I was sick that day?"

"Most schools do two days so if people are sick." Jason said.

"I know." Lola said knowing it was now time to reveal her secret. She pulled Jason into her room and sat with him on the bed. "Ok, so I have to tell you something."

"What?" Jason asked.

"The summer before my freshmen year I got in to deep with this boy and he went to far." Lola said.

"Oh." Jason said.

"I said no, but he didn't like that, so he raped me." Lola said. "I ended up pregnant and nine months later I gave birth to a little boy."

"Is that little boy sleeping down the hall?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Lola said. "He knows I am his birth mom, but my mom and dad have raised him since he was born. I've been there for everything, but I was so young and my parents didn't want me to lose out on school and becoming a singer. Music has come in second to being involved in his life. He knows my mom as his mom too. My parents have been so amazing and have supported me and him through everything."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jason asked.

"When most people find out that I am a mom they don't take well to it. They don't see the fact that I was raped, they don't see that I was a victim, they just see another statistic." Lola said. "I love Marcus so much Jason. He's my world. Leaving him has killed me so much and today all this made me see that I can't live in the dark any more."

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"I want my son." Lola said. "I want to protect him from the haters in this world."

"Ok." Jason said. "We will do that?"

"Jason you don't have to do anything." Lola said.

"I'm not walking away." Jason said. "I love you."

"You love me." Lola said.

"Yes." Jason said leaning in and kiss her. "I love you and if Marcus comes with you, I love him too."

"You are too good." Lola said. "But Jason how do we go about this?"

"We talk to our parents." Jason said. "And our friends."

"Ok." Lola said.

Jason called his mom who was on with his dad.

"Dad, when are you going to be in town?" Jason asked.

"Tomorrow." Frank said.

"Good, I need all of you including Uncle Brown, Connie, Steve and the others here tomorrow. We need to talk and things will be changing." Jason said.

"Son, what's going on?" Frank said.

"Just be at Lola's for lunch tomorrow." Jason said. "I'm staying over here tonight, we need to talk to her parents."

"Ok." Julia said. "Jason are you to pregnant?"

"No mom." Jason said. "I will tell you when you all come over tomorrow. Let everyone else know please."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Julia sad hanging up.

"Well, let go talk to your parents." Jason said.

Lola nodded and took his hand and led him down the stairs.

"I told him." Lola said.

"What?" Bianca said. "You told him about Marcus."

"I did." Lola said. "Because I can't be away from him."

"Baby, what are you saying?" Andrew asked.

"I want to be the mom I couldn't be, but the mom I know I can now." Lola said. "You both have done an amazing thing. I don't want to take him from you like I'm punishing you, I want to show the world my son."

"We knew this day would come." Bianca said pulling her daughter to her. "We knew you would come to us one day and say I'm his mom and now I have to step."

"Sweetie, we love you and Marcus, you are both our babies." Andrew said. "We told you when you had him that we would step in until you were ready, if you are ready now then we will work things out."

"Thank you." Lola said. "It came to me today when that women said your kind, I was like who's going to protect Marcus from this and I knew it had to be me."

"You are going to make a wonderful mom." Bianca said.

"Thank you." Lola said. "It's because of you."

Bianca hugged Lola close.

"So, I called some people when I left earlier and they are going to looking into that store and see what we can do to teach this women a lesson." Andrew said.

"That's good." Jason said.

"So what's the plan?" Andrew asked.

"Well, we are going to work that out tomorrow with everyone if that's ok with you." Lola said.

"Just fine." Andrew said. "Are you two staying for dinner?"

"For the night it that's cool." Jason said.

"You are both more then welcome." Bianca said. "Let's have some lunch."

"Food." Lola and Jason said and Andrew and Bianca laughed at them.

"Ok, so help me pick a color." Caitlyn said.

"Umm, I like the yellow with the sparkle." Connie said.

"Me too." Caitlyn said. "I don't know why I am so gitty."

"Because it's your first official date and them means a lot to a girl." Connie said.

"I don't understand why thou." Caitlyn said. "We've been living together for like a month now and now all of a sudden we are going on a date."

"Well, now you have to see if the lust is lust or love." Connie said.

"More of a strong like." Caitlyn said.

"Ok." Connie said. "But it's still exciting."

"Yeah." Caitlyn said bouncing around happily.

"Nate this boat is huge." Mitchie said walking around the boat.

"It was the only one I could get." Nate said. "But it's worth it."

"Ok, the room with the fire place would be a nice place to have dinner." Mitchie said. "It's snowing so you can have the fire going and make it cozy. Put candles everywhere and music playing."

"Put some rose petal around the dance floor, make it look like heaven." Shane said.

"You guys are great." Nate said. "Let's get the shopping done so then I can get ready."

"You go get ready and Shane and I will do the shopping and setting up." Mitchie said.

"Cool." Nate said. "I'll take the car and send him back."

"Good, we're going to see what it on this boat we can use." Mitchie said leading Shane off while Nate left.

"Ok, so we have table, chairs and candle holders." Mitchie said making a list.

"The stereo system too." Shane said.

"Yeah, we need to either hook it up to one of our zooms with all the songs on it, or we need to get some CD's." Mitchie said.

"We can use my zoom." Shane said. "It has a done of the music for romance."

Mitchie smiled and kissed him.

"You are prefect boyfriend." Mitchie teased.

"I try." Shane said.

"Come on we have some shopping to do." Mitchie said.

When they got off the boat and up the dock they saw the car waiting for them. Getting in they headed off to the store.

"Ok, Manny's is getting the food ready." Mitchie said. "We will pick it up last."

"Ok." Shane said. "We're at our first stop."

They got out and got candles and flowers. At the next place they got dishes, a table cloth and napkins. At the third place they picked up some logs for them to burn and some stuff for s'mores see as they were Caitlyn's favorite and Nate suggested it.

"What's left?" Shane asked.

"Christmas Lights, Dessert and Dinner." Mitchie said.

"I know a shop where you can get lights." The driver said. "My brother runs it."

"Cool." Shane said.

They headed over to the little shop and got the lights they need.

"What do we get them for dessert?" Shane asked.

"I was thinking maybe some cream puffs or éclairs." Mitchie said. "From Destiny's Bakery."

"Ok." Shane said and they stopped then and then at Manny's. After they got their food they loaded in the limo and were heading back.

"Wait what about drinks?" Shane asked.

"Umm, stop up here." Mitchie said seeing a Walgreens. She jumped out and ran inside. She found what she was looking for and got back in a few moments later.

"Sparkling Cider or Sparkling Cranberry." Mitchie said.

"Cool." Shane said. "Let go get everything set up."

They headed back to the boat and with the help of their driver they set everything up and ready.

"What about these rose petals?" Shane asked holding up a few cases of them.

"Awe, we are going to throw some in here." She said opening the first case and scattering some about. "Then we are going to make a path from here to the boarding place." The made a path they walked and finally got off the boat. "Next we throw some in here and there."

They scattered some petals around the dock and headed back to the limo.

"Wow, it's clean in here." Shane said.

"I asked Mario to clean the limo so we could make it ready for Nate and Caitlyn." Mitchie said.

They headed back to the hotel.

"We scatter the rest of the petals in here like so." Mitchie said scattering the petals here and there. "We have some treats here from them."

They laid out the treats and then got out of the limo.

"You think this is romance?" Shane asked.

"No, what Nate does with all of this will make it romance." Mitchie said. "Come on let's go brief him."

They headed up stairs and filled Nate in on everything.

"Oh Princess your back." Connie said. "Caitlyn could use a little girl help."

"Ok." Mitchie said running over to the adult suite to help.

"I'm a mess." Caitlyn said. "I don't have anything to wear."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing works." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, I have an idea." Mitchie said running over to her room and then returning a few minutes later with a dress.

"That's perfect." Caitlyn said.

"Well then put it on." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn changed and Mitchie did her make up and fixed her hair. Connie found the shoes to match the dress and soon Caitlyn was ready.

"You look amazing." Nate said coming over to pick him up.

"Not bad yourself." Caitlyn teased.

"Are you ready?" Nate asked.

"Let me go grab my coat." Caitlyn said walking into Connie's room. She returned a few seconds later in her coat with flowers and candies. "These are for you."

"Thanks." Nate said lightly red around the ears.

"Why don't we put these in some water?" Shane said.

"You two have fun." Mitchie said closing the door as they headed off.

"So what are you kids up to for the night?" Julia asked.

"Pizza." Mitchie said.

"Movies." Shane said.

"Well, Julia and I are going to go to dinner with Brown to go voer some things. You two have fun." Connie said.

"We will." Mitchie said. "Wait, where's Lola and Jason?"

"They are staying at Lola's for the night." Julia said. "We are going to go over and see them tomorrow."

"Ok." Shane said. "Come on Mitchie, Pizza is here."

They paid for their pizza hut pizza and went in to watch movies and just chill.

"Nate this is so romantic." Caitlyn said.

"I had some help." Nate said. "But the ideas were mine."

"I figured and I am so happy." Caitlyn said. "This is better then I could've ever imagined."

"Sorry kids look like we hit some traffic." Mario said. "I'll have you to your destination as soon as I can."

"Ok." Nate said. "Thanks."

"Where's are destination?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nice try, but it's a surprise." Nate said. "Let's have some of these treats while we wait."

They fed each other strawberries dipped in chocolate and whipped cream until the made it to the docks were the boat was waiting. Mario opened the door and Nate got out first and helped Caitlyn out.

"Nate, a boat ride?" Caitlyn said.

"Yes, just the two of us." Nate said.

"This is so amazing." Caitlyn said as they walked down the docks. "Wow, rose petals?"

"A path that leads you to our date." Nate said.

They walked the path the main dining room. A table was set by the fire and a fire was roaring in the grate.

"This is so perfect." Caitlyn said.

"Mr. Grey are we ready to go" The Captain asked.

"Yes." Nate said.

The Captain left a they sat down to dinner.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Take a look." Nate said lifting the covers to reveal their dinner.

"My favorites from Manny's." Caitlyn said looking over her Tacos.

"Yep, would you like sparkling cider or cranberry?" Nate asked.

"Cranberry." Caitlyn said.

Nate poured her drank and then himself. They sat eating a talking while the headed down the shore line and back up.

"I love this song." Caitlyn said when Chasing Cars came on over the speakers.

"Shall we dance?" Nate asked standing up and extending a hand.

"I've love too." Caitlyn said taking his hand and letting him lead her around the dance floor.

"This was a prefect first date." Caitlyn said. "Thank you for making it so special."

"I had help." Nate said.

"No, that's not what made it special." Caitlyn said. "You being here is."

She leaned in and kissed him as they moved to the song.

"What do you think Lola and Jason's news is?" Julia asked.

"I don't know." Brown said.

"Could they have slept together?" Connie asked.

"No, the boys all took vows." Julia said. "To stay pure until marriage."

"Well you know sometimes they don't work." Brown said.

"I know, but I don't think it's that." Julia said. "I think it might have something to do with Lola."

"I hope it's not bad news." Connie said. "I would hate to see her go."

"Me too." Brown said. "Lola is an amazing singer and I would hate to not see her dreams come true."

"We will have to find out tomorrow." Julia said.

They ate in silence all wondering what tomorrow would bring.

End Chapter Six

* * *

**Ok, you know the drill click the button and leave a review for me. I like reading them and they make me want to up date faster. Thanks, Chantel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all who put me on favorite author or story, who put me on alert for author or chapter. Thanks to ersy, CSImiamiLover101, Kandib293, Rockergirluntil4ever, KariandTK, umty123, GeeTheCrazyStarkerGirl, Ch3eSus'x, JoBroLove416, nrisley19892007 for summiting reviews. I read all the reviews and love the help I get from them. Keep them coming, maybe this story I will break 150. Finger crossed. I hope you like. Enjoy Chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Baby are you sure about this?" Bianca asked her daughter.

"Mom, I have done nothing but think about this." Lola said.

"You're in a new relationship with Jason. What does he think about this?" Bianca asked.

"He loves me." Lola said. "He says he's with me all the way."

"Does he want to be a dad?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know." Lola said. "But I know I want to be his mom now and forever."

"I will support Lola." Jason said coming over. "I see my life with her and Marcus."

"But are you ready for the roll of dad?" Bianca asked.

"Honestly, I think I am." Jason said. "I'm not going to be perfect, but as long as I have Lola with me I know I can do it. It is all a learning from here on out."

"It's learning for the rest of your life." Bianca said. "Now I am not questioning you because I don't have faith in you, I am questioning you because I have to make sure you are doing what is best for you and for Marcus."

"Mrs. Scott, I don't know what will come tomorrow, but I know right now, Lola is more important to me then anything I could ever imagine and that little boy is important to her there for he comes first. I want to do everything I can for Lola and Marcus."

"Taking on a child is hard work, but I want you to know if you need me or your dad we will be there." Bianca said.

"Thanks." Lola said hugging her mom.

"Jason come pay with me." Marcus said.

"I'm coming." Jason said letting the little boy pull him off into the other room to play.

"We should go get lunch done." Bianca said.

Lola and Bianca walked into the kitchen to work on lunch, both knowing life could change in just a little while.

"Hey dad." Shane said.

"Hello." Frank said hugging him and then Nate.

"Frank." Julia said running to his arms and hugging him close. "I am so glad you are here."

"Me too." Frank said.

"Daddy." Mitchie said when he entered the room.

"Hi baby." Steve said hugging her close.

"Steve." Connie said coming out of her room.

He hugged her close and they all sat down.

"Any news from Jason?" Frank asked.

"No, we are all going over for lunch as he requested." Julia said. "But this all has me so worried."

"When do we need to head over?" Connie asked.

"In about an hour." Julia said. "Why don't you kids go relax and get ready."

"Ok." Mitchie said leading everyone across the hall to their suite.

"I take it Jason's never scared your parents like this?" Caitlyn said.

"No and I think that what freaks them out more." Nate said. "Jason's always has been the out there but he does have some brains in his head."

"He's a lot smarted then we give him credit for." Shane said. "He's always doing odd things and saying the weirdest things, that we forget he is smart."

"I don't know Lola that well." Mitchie said.

"I can't think of what it could be." Caitlyn said. "I've known her for years now and I don't know what it could be."

"We will find out in a little while." Mitchie said. "I'm going to go shower."

Mitchie walked into the bathroom and showered. When she finished Shane showered. At eleven they were all ready so they headed over to the Scotts.

When they arrived Jason and Marcus opened the door.

"Hey come in." Jason said.

Everyone walked in and sat around the living room.

"Jason what's going on" Julia asked.

"If you all will sit I will tell you." Lola said coming in with drinks.

"Lola are you doing ok, I know yesterday was hard." Connie said.

"I'm fine." Lola said. "Really, please sit."

Everyone sat down and took a drink when offered. Bianca and Andrew brought out snacks.

"Lunch is being delivered, it will be here soon." Bianca said.

"We could've gone out to lunch." Frank said.

"No, what Lola wants to tell all of you should be done in private." Andrew said.

"Ok, can you tell us?" Connie asked.

"I have a secret, one that I've been keeping for so long but I can no longer keep it." Lola said. "Now this might affect my career and the career of Girl Factor."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Lola.

"Marcus isn't my brother, he's my son." Lola said.

"I knew it." Mitchie said.

"What?" Lola said.

"When we first met him I saw how much he looked like you and not like your parents. I thought maybe it was because I was still getting over being sick, but now I know it wasn't." Mitchie said.

"There's more." Jason said.

"He's right." Lola said. "My summer before my freshmen year of school, I was hanging out with this boy I really like, towards the middle of summer he wanted to have sex, but I told him no, said we were to young, he didn't like that so he raped me. I told my parents and he is in jail now. But I ended up pregnant and I couldn't get rid of my baby. So my parents said they would raise him so that I could do school and sing. I have been able to be a part of his life thanks to my parents, but yesterday something inside me woke up and I know I can't be without my son anymore. Marcus knows I am his mom. He also knows my parents have raised him. He doesn't know what rape is or anything, he knows he is loved and cared for."

"Lola wants Marcus with her." Jason said. "She wants to be his mom."

"Lola you have been so brave and amazing. Not to many people can do what you did." Julia said.

"I want Marcus to come with us on tour." Lola said. "That that's ok?"

"It is perfectly ok." Frank said. "You should be with your son and he with you."

"Really?" Lola said. "I was so afraid you'd say I couldn't have my dreams come true."

"Sweetie come here." Julia said and Lola moved over to her. "You deserve to have your dreams come true like everyone else. Even more so because you have a son who is looking up to you and who needs to see his mom can have her dreams come true and so can he."

Julia hugged Lola as they both softly cried.

"How is it going to work?" Bianca asked.

"I'd be happy to watch him whenever." Connie said. "I loved that I get to be on this journey with the girls and now well they are doing their rock star thing I can hang out with Marcus."

"He will need school." Bianca said.

"I taught pre-school many years ago, so I can work with him and Julia is going to be the teacher on the road." Connie said.

"What does this mean for you Jason?" Frank asked.

"Means I am not going anywhere." Jason said. "I am going to be there for Lola and Marcus as long as they will have me. I'm not going to give up my relationship with Lola because she has a son, I am going to be there with her for all the good times and bad times."

"Taking on a child is a lot of work, but if this is what you want we will all support you." Julia said.

"I feel like I've become an Aunty." Caitlyn said.

"You two do feel like my sisters." Lola said.

"We are happy to be here for you and for Marcus." Mitchie said.

A door bell rang telling them lunch had arrived so Bianca, Connie and Julia went off to set up.

"Why don't you kids go pack for Marcus and us men will watch some sports." Andrew said.

"Dad you are such a softy." Lola said.

Andrew laughed as the kids went off to pack up Marcus.

"My map." Marcus said.

"Hey, why don't we give this to momma and we can call her from every state and she can mark on it." Lola said.

"Yeah." Marcus said. "Come on Jason."

Marcus pulled Jason down to the kitchen where they gave Bianca the map.

"He's taken to Jason." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, I never thought I would tell anyone my secret, but tell Jason made me stronger I think." Lola said.

"You're opening your heart and that has been hard since that summer huh?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah." Lola said. "And telling all of you and having you support me makes it all the more wonderful."

"Lola we're friends." Shane said.

"We have each others back through everything." Nate said.

"Thanks you all so much." Lola said hugging everyone one.

"Lunch is ready." Jason said appearing with Marcus.

"Ok, let's get your hands washed." Lola said.

"I just washed my hands." Jason said.

"Not you silly." Lola said. "Marcus."

Jason laughed and the walked down the hall to the restroom. Everyone else headed down to lunch. When everyone was seated they dished up.

"So, Frank any news on Tess?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes and it's good." Frank said. "She wont be joining us."

"Thank goodness." Shane said.

"Yes, looks like TJ has taken Tess and they are now on holiday away from the public and media." Frank said.

"Well I hope it does her some good." Mitchie said.

"But I have some news bout after this tour." Frank said. "If this tour is the success it is turning out to be, we may be looking at a world tour for the summer, fall and back by winter."

"World tour as in see the world??" Caitlyn said.

"Yes." Frank said. "If all parties are agreed and the label signs off."

"That would be so cool." Shane said. "We've never done a world tour."

"Also, you know the memory books you are all making, well the label wants to when the tour is finished take and make them a series for people to buy. So they can see what it's like to be rock stars."

"Well that counts Shane out." Mitchie said. "He's a pop star."

Every laughed and Shane stole a carrot off her plate.

"Funny, funny." Shane said. "I think it's a cool idea. We can write things it in too."

"Yeah, if you guys want then the label will sign on too." Frank said.

"We get to say what's in it right?" Lola said.

"Yes, you get total control over it all." Frank said.

"Cool, I'm in." Lola said.

Everyone else signed on and enjoyed their lunch.

After eating and talking for awhile everyone loaded Marcus's things in the car and said goodbye to the Scott's. Marcus sat in his booster seat happily next to Jason and Lola.

"Lola we have to make an announcement about you and Marcus." Frank said. "But we will be able to control the story."

"Ok." Lola said. "I trust you."

"I will set something up and let you know." Frank said.

"Also tomorrow you all have studies." Julia said. "So no last minute adventures skydiving."

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"Mario the drive told me." Julia said.

"We were going to tell you." Lola said. "It's jus things came up."

"I know, but next time let us know before hand." Julia said.

"We will." Jason said.

"Skydiving?" Shane asked.

"It was cool." Jason said.

"I want to go skydiving." Shane said.

"When you are 18 you can." Julia said. "Not a day sooner."

"You too miss." Connie said.

"Like I want to jump out of a plane and fall towards earth." Mitchie said. "Nope I want to bungee jump."

Everyone laughed as Connie went white.

"No, no, no." She said. "no hay manera en infierno tú que salta de un puente atado a una goma freaking." (No way in hell are you jumping from a bridge attached to a freaking rubber band.)

"Mom, I was joking." Mitchie said. "Even I am not that dumb and I have my moments."

Everyone laughed as they arrived at the hotel and took everything in.

"We can get a child's bed brought in if you want." Julia said.

"No, Marcus will sleep in here with Lola and I will sleep on the couch." Jason said. "We don't want to confuse him to much."

"Ok." Julia said. "Well you kids enjoy the last free day for awhile, us adults are going to go to go out and be well adults."

"Ok." Nate said. "Have fun."

Julia left and Lola and Jason set about getting Marcus settled.

"So beautiful what would you like to do?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around Mitchie waist.

"Umm, how about we just go find something fun to do." Mitchie said. "Like a walk throw central park."

"Ok, see you two later." Shane said taking Mitchie's hand and heading out.

"I'm tired, I'm taking a nap." Caitlyn said heading off. "Come on tuck me in."

Nate shock his head and fallowed Caitlyn into their room.

"Shane, what are you thinking?" Mitchie asked as they walked around Central Park.

"How I feel like sometimes this is all a dream." Shane said.

"What seems like a dream?" Mitchie asked.

"You, the music, the group, the tour." Shane said.

"Wow." Mitchie said. "I thought I was the only one who was afraid that they might wake up at some point and I would be plain old Mitchie Torres back in Colorado sing in the shower afraid to let people hear me."

"I'm so glad this isn't a dream." Shane said.

"Why's that Mr. Grey?" Mitchie asked.

"Because then I couldn't do this." Shane said leaning down and kissing her.

"I'm glad too." Mitchie said when they pulled away.

"What a pretzel?" Shane asked.

"Yes and some mustard." Mitchie said.

Shane paid for them and they sat on a bench eating and talking.

"Jason is he asleep?" Lola asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. "That story worked."

"Good." Lola said. "He's going on quiet an adventure."

"Yeah, do you think he'll like it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Lola said. "He's never really been on adventures like this."

"Well, we will make sure he's ok and enjoys himself." Jason said. "It's only for a few months."

"What about the would tour?" Lola asked.

"We will deal with that when it comes to it." Jason said. "If he handles the tour we go on now, he might love the world tour. Not to many kids get to live like a rock star."

"This all still feels so unreal." Lola said.

"It's real." Jason said kissing her. "Trust me."

"I do." Lola said. "I trust you with my like and with my son's life."

"Good." Jason said leaning in and kissing her again.

"Ahem, Ahem." Caitlyn said clearing her throat.

"What's up?" Lola asked.

"Nate and I are ordering room service, you guys want anything?" Caitlyn asked.

"Some French fries and ranch dressing." Lola said.

"Same for me." Jason said.

"Ok, I will let you know when it arrives." Caitlyn said. "We're going to watch a movie in our room."

"Ok." Lola said. "Thanks."

Caitlyn left and Lola looked back at Jason.

"I need you to know something." Lola said. "If we become to much you let me know."

"To much what?" Jason asked.

"To much for you to handle." Lola said. "Our relationship is new and now I add my son to the mix. That could scare any person away."

"If it does become to much I will let you know, but I want you to know that no matter what I will be there for you and that isn't going to change." Jason said.

"You are so wonderful." Lola said. "But there's something we need to talk about."

"Ok." Jason said. "What?"

"Ok, I know we've talked and you said you didn't think about the subject to much because you weren't ready too."

"Ok, hold up a sec." Jason said. "I took a vow that I would wait until marriage to have sex and I plan on keeping it. You didn't ask for what happened to you to happen and there for you didn't give yourself away. To give yourself to someone isn't just physical it's all the other things that matter. It's allowing someone into your space, your heart and so much more. If we are meant to be together and when the times comes for us to be together like that then we will be going fully into it knowing both sides. I wont pressure you into sex."

"Thank you." Lola said. "For so long I've been afraid if people knew I had a son that they would wont to have sex and I'm not ready for it."

"Good, I'm not either." Jason said. "But one thing, it wont be sex for us, it will be making love."

"You are the sweetest guy ever, how did I end up with you?" Lola asked.

"I ask myself that every day so if you come up with an answer let me know." Jason said and Lola laughed before kissing him.

"Shane put me down." Mitchie said as he spun her around on his should.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Shane asked.

"I will shout that Shane Grey of Connect 3 is over here and wants to kiss every girl he meets." Mitchie said.

Shane set her down and she giggled.

"You play dirty Torres." Shane said.

"And you like it." Mitchie said pulling him to her for a heated kiss.

"That I do." Shane said. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Bowling?" Mitchie suggested.

"Cool." Shane said. "You're going down."

"Should we invite the others?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Shane said.

Mitchie called Jason to invite them for bowling.

"Hey Mitchie, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Shane and I are going bowling and wanted too see if you guys there wanted to join us." Mitchie said.

"All ask." Jason said. "Mitchie wants to see if we want to go bowling?"

"Cool, Marcus want to?"

"Yeah." Marcus said. "What's bowling?"

Jason laughed and got back on the phone.

"Lola, Marcus and I are in, let me go check with Nate and Caitlyn." Jason said.

"Ok." Mitchie said.

Jason set the phone down and walked to Nate's rooms.

"Hey, Mitchie and Shane are bowling and want to know if we want to join them?" Jason said when Nate opened the door.

"Sure." Caitlyn said. "This movie sucks."

"Ok, I will let her know and find out where they are." Jason said.

He told Mitchie they were in and got directions to the bowling alley they were at. When they arrived they got shoes and balls. They settled down on their lane and began bowling. Everyone had a great time and Marcus got along with everyone. Shane showed him some of his cool rock star moves and everyone agreed Marcus did them better. Nate and Marcus had a starring contest and Marcus beat him by calling Caitlyn a sweet women. Everyone agreed and when asked where he heard it, Marcus told everyone he over heard Nate call Caitlyn that earlier.

"This was fun." Lola said. "I thought it might be hard having Marcus around."

"Lola we are your friends." Caitlyn said.

"No, we are your family and Marcus is family too." Mitchie said. "I'm Aunty Mitchie and she is Aunty Caitlyn."

"Does that make me Uncle Shane?" Shane asked sitting next to them.

"Yep Uncle Shane." Marcus said.

"You two are like my sisters and I thank you for letting me and Marcus into your hearts." Lola said.

"Anytime sis." Caitlyn said.

"So I was thinking, for the road, what if I gave up my bunk, Caitlyn took it, Marcus could have one all tricked out for him and I would bunk with my mom or on the couch bed." Mitchie said.

"You'd give up your bed for him?" Lola said.

"Any day." Mitchie said. "This way we can keep the dresser right there and I can put my stuff with my moms and Marcus can have some clothes on board."

"This is so great." Lola said. "Thanks."

"No problem, so Marcus what would you like on your bunk?" Mitchie asked.

"Teddy bears." Marcus said.

"A boy after my own heart." Mitchie said. "I think we can hook you up."

"Mitchie I don't want you to give up you teddy bears." Lola said.

"It isn't a problem, we can share." Mitchie said and Marcus shook his head.

"I like sharing." Marcus said.

Everyone giggled and the headed back to the hotel for dinner.

"Do you think the adults are back?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." Caitlyn said. "Let's order room service and Marcus can pick the movie we watch."

"Cool." Marcus said. "Kung Fu Panda."

"Ok and then you need to go to bed mister." Lola said.

"Can Jason read to me again?" Marcus asked.

"I'd love too." Jason said.

When they got back to the room they ordered room service and picked out the movie from PPV. When the food arrived they sat and watched the movie. Marcus fell asleep on Jason half way through so they went off to Lola's room.

"Ok, I can't watch anymore." Nate said. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll join you." Shane said. "See you in a bit.

He kissed Mitchie as Nate kissed Caitlyn and they left the movie.

"Pay up." Mitchie said. "Nate left first."

"Shane was so close to cracking." Caitlyn said and she handed over a ten dollar bill for losing the bet.

"Told you Nate couldn't handle sitting through it all." Mitchie said. "An easy ten."

"Ha, ha, ha." Caitlyn said. "Shut it off, I am so over Jack Black."

Mitchie clicked the TV off and they started cleaning up their dinner. Wheeling the cart into the hall they could head yelling coming from the adult suite.

"Connie she is seventeen years old." Steve said. "She shouldn't be alone with a boy."

"She's just sleeping." Connie said. "They both wear purity rings."

"I don't care." Steve said. "What happens if they cross the line, are they going to end up like Lola with a kid and life going no where?"

"Stop it." Julia yelled. "She's pregnant, she doesn't need this."

"That's my child and you are giving her the wrong idea." Steve said.

"She's not a baby." Connie said. "If she's going to sleep with someone she will, but she's not."

"You're right she's not, I am pulling her out of this and bringing her home." Steve said.

"No, this is what Mitchie has dreamed about all her life." Connie said. "You will not stop her from making her dreams come true."

"Damn it Constance, she's seventeen, she doesn't need to be a rock star, she needs to learn how to be a good house wife."

"This isn't the 1800's she can be whatever she wants to be and I will not allow you to stop her from making her dreams come true." Connie said.

"Dreams, Connie? Get real."

"She wants to sing, she wants the world to hear her voice and I will not stop that from happening. I will support her."

"You're pregnant and going to be living on a bus with three teenage girls and one who has a son." Steve said. "That's really making dreams come true."

"Why don't you see the big picture here? She's singing, she making her dreams come true, even dreams she hasn't even had." Connie said giving up and sitting on the couch.

"Constance, ella es una niña y ella necesita ser casera donde puedo ocuparme la. No funcionando alrededor con un poco de estrella del rock córnea que apenas quiere conseguir en sus pantalones." Steve yelled in Spanish.

"What did he yell?" Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie.

"Constance, she is a little girl and she needs to be home where I can look after her. Not running around with some horny rock star who just wants to get in her pants."

"Ella no es una niña más Steve. La casi crecen y nadie está intentando conseguir en sus pantalones. El último I te miraba era el único que se arrastraba en los pantalones."

"She is not a little girl anymore Steve. She is almost grown and no one is trying to get into her pants. Last I looked you were the only one crawling into the pants."

"What?" Caitlyn said a little to load.

The next second the door flew opened and there stood Steve looking at his pale daughter.

"How long have you been listening?" Steve demanded.

"Long enough to know you think Shane's trying to get into my pants and that you cheated on mom." Mitchie said running in and hugging her mom who was crying.

End Chapter Seven

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1: Should I end things with Steve and Connie?**

**2: What couple (Smitchie, Naitlyn, JaLo) should come to a rocky point?**

**3: Should there first concert go off without a hitch or should their be problems?**

**4: Pick one combo…Boy Boy, Girl Girl, Boy Girl, Girl boy**

**Answer the questions to help me out with the story. Also if you need and the reason why you picked it, it always gives me insight to how I want to portray something in the story. Thanks.**

**You know the drill click the button and summit a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to Ch3eSus'x, francesfresh007, GeeTheCrazyStalkerGirl, ersy, JoBroLove416, Rockergirluntil4ever, digitalmonster911, KariandTK, zxMeghanxz, utmy123, Live.Laugh.Love37, fairydreamer29, kandib293, Ilovemydad, TrixieNancy124, MissDemetriaDevonne for summiting reviews. They all made me so happy and helped me figure some things out that I was undecided on. Thanks again for answering my questions and please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Caitlyn come in here please." Connie said. "What did you girls over hear?"

"We were just taking the dinner cart out when we heard you yelling." Caitlyn said. "We heard from taking Mitchie home to when you found us."

"Now I want you two to listen to me, adults fight and it's up to us to solve our problems." Connie said. "Why don't you to go back to your room and I will come talk to you in a moment."

"Ok." Mitchie said leaving without looking at anyone.

When they got back to the suite Caitlyn pulled Mitchie to her and hugged her close.

"It's going to be ok." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie didn't say anything she just hugged Caitlyn.

"Steve this can't go on." Connie said. "Our lives need to be calm for our children."

"Then come back home." Steve said.

"How can I be there knowing that you have a son with her?" Connie asked. "You hid that you had an affair and that you fathered a child. I found out after I learned I was pregnant, going with Mitchie on this tour is suppose to give me space to see if we could make this work, but I know now it can't."

"What?" Steve said.

"It's over Steve. I'm taking Mitchie and this unborn child and I am leaving you." Connie said. "I can't do this anymore."

"Constance, you took vows." Steve said.

"You as well, remember and you broke them first so it's over. I am filing for divorce and you can try to sue me for custody but it wont work. I am a good mom and I an give my children a better life." Connie said. "Go be with your son and give him the life you wont be able to give this baby and give him the life you've stolen from your daughter."

"I wont have my children taken from me." Steve said.

"You lost them the moment I learned about you and you assistant manager." Connie said. "I was fooling myself thinking I could stay, but now I see that I can't. You want to fight then bring it on, but I not handing over my babies."

"I think it's time for you to go." Frank said. "Come on."

Steve left with Frank and Brown and Julia hugged Connie while she cried.

"You want me to get Mitchie?" Julia asked.

"Please." Connie said.

Julia walked across the hall and came back with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Come sit down." Connie said.

Both girls sat side by side next to Connie.

"What you heard is just a small part of the whole story." Connie said. "Remember last January when we catered that party in Colorado Springs, well your father cheated on me. I didn't find out until after Christmas when I met his son."

"I have a brother?" Mitchie said.

"Yes, his name is Jack." Connie said.

"Jack Darven, his assistant manager son" Mitchie asked.

"Yes. I thought I could forgive him for you and this baby but I can't." Connie said. "My heart is to shattered. I am sorry."

"Mom you have nothing to apologize for. He cheated, he broke our family apart." Mitchie said.

Mitchie hugged her mom and they both cried.

"Caitlyn I am sorry you are seeing all this." Connie said.

"Connie you've been like a second mom to me." Caitlyn said. "Mitchie is like my sister."

"I am glad Mitchie has you." Connie said.

"What's going to happen now?" Mitchie asked.

"I am divorcing your father." Connie said. "And if you want I want to take you and this baby and move somewhere else."

"I'm not leaving you or my baby sister." Mitchie said.

"You think it's a girl?" Connie asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie said. "I think Julia's having one too."

"No jinxing." Julia said.

"Mom I am with you all the way." Mitchie said. "Maybe we can move to California so I can be close to Shane."

"Maybe." Connie said. "How about we get through this tour and welcome this little baby into the world first."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Why don't I sleep in with you tonight?"

"You don't have too." Connie said.

"I want to." Mitchie said. "We shouldn't be alone."

"Ok." Connie said. "Where are the others?"

"Lola, Jason and Marcus are sleeping." Caitlyn said. "I peaked in on them and all of them are out like lights."

"Shane and Nate went for a walk." Mitchie said. "Which I think I'd like to do, if that cool?"

"You need time." Julia said. "I'll stay here with your mom."

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"I'm going to go find the boys." Caitlyn said. "Is it ok if I give them a heads up?"

"Please." Connie said.

The girls left and Mitchie took the stairs while Caitlyn took the elevator. Mitchie found a ballroom on the first floor with a piano on a stage. Sitting down she pressed a few keys and the sound filled the room. Before she knew it she was playing a soft song while she sang.

"The time as come, I'm flying away,

I'm walking across the stage as they call my name,

I smile and you cheer, I can always hear your voice,

As I look into the crowd I can't see you,

Suddenly the light go dark and a single spot light falls

You're standing there just a few feet away,

You open your arms and as I get close you fade,

Time has pasted and it's now my wedding day

I'm all dressed in white but my smile fades

I always dreamed of you giving me away

But times changed and I have to walk alone

Your laugh I no longer know

Another laps in time and hear I am holding what is most dear

A little girl with her grandpa's nose

As she smiled and giggles it bring me back to a time

A time when you held me close,

When I knew your voice the most,

But sadly she'll never know it because…

How time has slipped away,

We lost yesterday, it'll never be the same……

She could finish the last few notes as she was now in tears. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and hold her and she cried both in pain and in fear.

Mitchie woke the next morning in her mom's bed as Connie played with her hair.

"You used to do that when I was little." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, it was the only thing that would wake you up." Connie said. "How are you feeling?"

"I am wondering how I got here?" Mitchie said.

"Shane found you in the ball room and brought you back here after you cried yourself to sleep." Connie said. "He said he knew you would need me this morning and that I would need you too."

"Mom what do we do now?" Mitchie asked looking up at her mom.

"We keep going." Connie said. "You have a tour to do and I have to just be a vessel for this little one to grow in."

"Is the stress of going on tour going to be to much?" Mitchie asked sitting up.

"No, it would be more stressful if I didn't get to be with you." Connie said.

"I'm hungry." Mitchie said.

"Let's have breakfast and then you get to do school work." Connie said. "I have some meetings today, so Julia is in charge."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Mom, I love you."

"I love you too princess." Connie said kissing her daughters head before the got up and walked into the main living room.

"What's?" all this?" Connie asked.

"I thought the kids could use a good breakfast before hitting the books." Julia said.

"Good, I'm starving." Mitchie said sitting next to Shane who hugged her close.

"I'm ok." Mitchie said. "Thanks for being there."

"Anytime." Shane said.

Everyone had breakfast and Connie left to shower and change.

"I don't wanna change." Mitchie said. "I like my sponge bob pajamas."

"You don't have too." Julia said. "Jason I have your laptop set up over there."

"Thanks." Jason said and moved over and began working.

"Ok, champ it's you and me." Brown said to Marcus. "How about we go chase some birds?"

"Cool." Marcus said.

"Thanks for watching him." Lola said.

"Anytime." Brown said. "Makes me miss Izzy less."

Brown left with Marcus and then Connie headed out.

"Ok, I have everyone files here." Julia said passing them out. "Inside you will see the dates of when things are due. I will work with all of you as needed, but you all are on different grades and subject, but you can help if you know something someone else is working on."

"What do you go?" Shane asked.

"First is English." Mitchie said. "You?"

"Math." Shane said. "I hate math."

"You can do it." Mitchie said.

"Ok, please find a spot to work and if you need me let me know." Julia said.

Everyone moved around and got started. Mitchie was moving through her work when Caitlyn threw her pencil at her.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"What do you know about World War One?" Caitlyn asked.

"A lot why?" Mitchie asked.

"I need help." Caitlyn said. "So help."

Mitchie moved over and filled Caitlyn in on everything she learned on WW1.

"Wow, who knew you were a history nerd." Caitlyn said.

"Well I love school and if that makes me a nerd I am ok with it." Mitchie said moving on to the rest of her questions and reading.

"Ok, lunch will be here in a few, so finish up so we can eat." Julia said.

"Wow, I didn't think it had been that long." Caitlyn said.

"Me either." Mitchie said answering the last of the questions in her English book.

"How did you do Mitchie?" Julia asked coming over.

"I finished the last of the questions." Mitchie said handing her book over.

Julia looked though the book and then at Mitchie.

"You did the whole book." Julia said.

"I know we were only doing one section but I just got lost it in." Mitchie said.

"No, it's fine." Julia said. "I will grade this after lunch and you can work on something else."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"How did you do Caitlyn?" Julia asked.

"Not as well as Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"You at your own pace." Julia said before walking off to check on the others.

"Are you upset with me?" Mitchie asked.

"No, it's just last night I told Nate about being on the outs with my dad and he got mad because I told you first." Caitlyn said.

"We're best friends." Mitchie said.

"I know and I tell you everything because it's easier and he doesn't see it like that." Caitlyn said. "I hate fighting with him."

"Can you talk to him?" Mitchie asked.

"I tried, he wont hear me out." Caitlyn said. "He slept on the couch last night."

"Want me to try?" Caitlyn said.

"No, he just needs to cool off and then hopefully he will listen to me." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, let me know if you need my help." Mitchie said.

"Lunch." Julia called when the room service was delivered.

Everyone sat around eating and talking. Mitchie saw Caitlyn on the verge of tears when Nate sat next to Jason instead of her.

"What's going on with them?" Shane whispered into Mitchie ear.

"Stuff they have to work out." Mitchie said.

"Can we help at all?" Shane whispered.

"Not unless they come to us." Mitchie said.

"I hate when people fights." Shane said.

"Ok, so I know we did individual study for the morning session, so I want to know if you guys want to do like a group discussion for the afternoon or no?" Julia said. "Like we can pick a topic and talk about it."

"Like idiot boyfriends?" Caitlyn asked.

"Or how girlfriends should tell their boyfriends certain things before their best friends?" Nate said.

"Or how boyfriends should understand some things are easy to talk to your best friend about before talking to your boyfriend." Caitlyn said.

"Or how girlfriends make boyfriends feel like their opinions don't matter because they have no knowledge of the situation." Nate said.

"I never said your opinion didn't matter." Caitlyn snapped. "I said you may not understand because you have your parents supporting your dreams."

"I still don't see why you told Mitchie and not me first." Nate said.

"I told her last night after we found her mom and dad fighting." Caitlyn said. "I wasn't going to tell anyone because I didn't know how. But after telling her I thought I should tell you next seeing as you're my boyfriend."

"So no one else knows?" Nate asked.

"No, just you and Mitchie know that I am not speaking to my father and have banished him from my life because he can't seem to support me in making my dreams come true." Caitlyn said. "Happy now everyone knows."

Caitlyn got up from the table and ran and hid in Connie's room.

"I need to go after her." Nate said.

"Yes you do." Mitchie said.

"And if you break her heart anymore, I will break whatever you need so you can't go on tour." Lola said.

Nate swallowed hard and walked into Connie's room and found Caitlyn sitting on a chair in the corner.

"I'm sorry." Nate said. "I know I should've understood more, but it felt like you were choosing Mitchie over me."

"Mitchie is my best friend. It's been so long since I've had a real best friend. I feel like there are things I can tell her because she is a girl and would understand better. It doesn't mean I don't want to share with you, it's just sometimes I need to tell Mitchie first so that I can find the courage to tell you or figure out how to tell you. I am new at this whole dating thing. I've only ever hung out with boys, I've never dated them. You were my first kiss, my boyfriend." Caitlyn said.

"I'm your first?" Nate said.

"Yes, you are my first." Caitlyn said.

"This is our first couple fight." Nate teased.

Caitlyn smiled and took his hands in her.

"Do you understand now?" Caitlyn asked.

"I do." Nate said. "It's just my track record is a bit sore so it's hard for me at time. But I will relax more and know best friends chump boyfriend."

"Just some of the time." Caitlyn said kissing him.

They walked back out and all heads turned towards them.

"Is everything ok?" Julia asked.

"It's fine now mom." Nate said. "Sorry for disrupting lunch."

"It's ok, come eat so we can get back to work, we are a bit behind schedule so now we will be making up for it if you want free time to visit some of the towns we are in." Julia said.

"I'm finished, can I just go back to work." Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Julia said. "What subject do you want to do?"

"Math I guess." Mitchie said.

Julia handed Mitchie a large file and she went to work. Shane sat next to her a while later.

"What chapter are you on?" Shane asked.

"Seven." Mitchie said. "Why?"

"Well I'm on the last question on that chapter and I can't seem to get it." Shane said.

"Give me one sec and I will be on it." Mitchie said writing down an answer then flipping the page. "Ok, let's break it down."

They broke down the question and then worked all the pieces into place and soon they got the answer.

"That was simple." Shane said.

"Sometimes you just need to break the problem down." Mitchie said.

"Thanks." Shane said.

"No problem." Mitchie said. "If you need more help let me know."

They sat working side by side helping each other when needed.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" Julia asked coming over.

"Good." Shane said. "Thanks to Mitchie we are both one chapter away from finishing."

"That's good." Julia said. "I looked through your English book and you got all of it right."

"I like school." Mitchie said. "I love learning. Part of the reasons I've been aloud take the AP classes is because I learn so fast that I get bored in the regular classes. Most of the time I go through my work so fast it's crazy."

"Whoever would of thought I'd fall for a nerd." Shane teased.

"There's nothing wrong with being smart." Mitchie teased back.

"You two finish up and I will order dinner soon." Julia said.

Mitchie and Shane finished the last chapter and then sat down to dinner with everyone.

"How was your day?" Connie asked.

"It was good." Mitchie said. "I finished my English folder and my math folder."

"That's good." Connie said.

"I know you kids may not like this but we will be doing some work after dinner too." Julia said.

"It's cool." Jason said. "We want some free time when we hit the road."

Brown and Marcus came in and joined them for dinner.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Brown?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, we saw a base ball game." Marcus said. "We chased the birds in the park, went on the subway, saw a man climbing a building like spider man."

"Sounds fun." Lola said. "Thanks again for keeping him busy."

"It was my pleasure." Brown said. "He took a nap during the four and fifth inning."

"Good." Jason said. "Marcus are you hungry?"

"Yeah, can I have some chicken please?" Marcus asked.

Jason dished him up and they all sat eating and talking. When they finished Connie and Brown took Marcus to watch a movie in the other suite while the kids went back to work.

"Shane you have science to work on, and Mitchie have History ready for you." Julia said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said taking her folder and sitting down. Shane sat on the other end of the couch and they worked. Mitchie helped Shane with a few parts and then moved on in her work.

"Ok, it's eight so why don't we call it a night and we can pick up tomorrow." Julia said two hours later. "If you have some questions to finish up please do it now."

Everyone finished there work and handed their folders in.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" Shane asked.

"Sure, but make sure it's ok with your mom while I make sure it's ok with mine." Mitchie said.

"Yes ma'am." Shane said.

Mitchie headed across the hall and Connie was fine with her going.

"My mom said we have until ten." Shane said.

"Cool, let's go." Mitchie said taking his hand and heading off.

"I'm whipped." Caitlyn said sitting next to Connie.

"So, Julia told me about your dad." Connie said. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine." Caitlyn said. "I think he will come to his senses now that I've told him I wont do it anymore."

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk I'll listen." Connie said.

"Thanks Connie." Caitlyn said. "I'm going to go to bed, my brain feels like gravy."

"Night." Connie said. "You all get some sleep tonight."

Connie went back to her suite leaving the kids.

"Marcus is asleep." Lola said.

"Ok, you tired?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Lola said. "But I'm in the mood for hot fudge Sundays."

"I can do that." Jason said picking up the phone and ordering them.

"How did I get you?" Lola asked.

"Simple, you understand me like no others." Jason said.

"That I do." Lola said. "So are you going to stay in here with us or bunk on the couch?"

"I don't want to send the wrong message to Marcus." Jason said.

"You aren't and if he asks will tell him why you sleep in here." Lola said.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Lola said kissing then until Nate knocked on the door and handed brought in their hot fudge Sundays. "Thanks Nate."

"No problem." Nate said. "Caitlyn and I are going to be and Mitchie and Shane are out, so see you in the morning."

"Good night." Jason said.

Nate left and Lola and Jason sat down to eat their hot fudge Sundays and watch the latest episode of The Suite Life on Deck.

"Can I come in?" Nate asked knocking on the door.

"Sure." Caitlyn said. "You did live in this room too."

"I know, but I was wondering after last night if I was still?" Nate said.

"We fight, sometimes that's what couples do and then they make up." Caitlyn said.

"Oh, how do we make up?" Nate asked.

"Well climb in bed and I will tell you." Caitlyn said.

"Let me change into my pajamas and then I will be all yours." Nate said walking into the bathroom.

"I like that." Caitlyn called.

Nate came out a few minutes later and climbed into bed. After making out for a while the fall asleep in each others arm peacefully.

"So, Mr. Grey you are out with the hottest girl in the world, what made you so lucky?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, see I have a gift." Shane said. "For the hottest girl in the world and if she wasn't here I couldn't give it to her."

"A gift?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes." Shane said pulling out a small ring box from his pocket.

Mitchie looked down at the box and then saw Shane move down to one knee.

"Mitchie will you marry me?" Shane asked.

"Shane…"

End Chapter Eight

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1: What should Mitchie say?**

**2: Should Steve fight for Mitchie and his unborn baby or let them go?**

**3: Should Connie and Julia learn the sex of the babies?**

**4: Magazine or Talk Show or Radio**

**Ok answer the first three and include why you are picking that answer if you will. Then choose one thing on question 4. Thanks Chantel**

**Ok, you know the drill, click the button and summit a review. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WO HOO, almost 100 reviews, I am so excited. Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to KariandTK, digitalmonster911, Story Writer 4 eva, ersy, MissDemetriaDevonne, cutiebear89, Ch3eSus'x, kandib293, Ilovemydad, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, kiayame-san, fairydreamer29, JoBrosLove416, utmy123, zxMeghanxz, keddybear36, future-rokkstar, Live.Laugh.Love37, TrixieNancy124, for summing reviews.**

**HERE'S HOPING FOR 100+ REVIEWS. THE 100TH WILL HAVE THERE NAME IN THE STORY. I HOPE YOUR LUCKY NUMBER 100.**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Hey Connie how are you?" Julia asked when Connie came in.

"I met with a lawyer today." Connie said. "I am filing for divorce and I have a good case because he cheated and I have an even better case for custody."

"Do you think he will fight?" Julia asked.

"I think he will." Connie said. "Steve doesn't like to lose and me taking Mitchie and this baby away from him is a big loss to him."

"You have to do what is best for you and your kids." Julia said. "Just know we are here to support you no matter what."

"Thanks." Connie said. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Mitchie and this baby."

"We will see to it that you don't." Julia said.

"Thank you." Connie said hugging her. "I think I am going to turn in. If you see the kids tell Mitchie she doesn't have to sleep in here with me."

"I will, but I am sure she will insist upon it." Julia said.

"Me too." Connie said. "Good night."

"Night." Julia said and she went back to grading every ones work.

"Say it again." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie will you marry me?" Shane asked.

"Yes, yes, yes." Mitchie said.

Shane slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her.

"Why now?" Mitchie asked as they walked hand in hand to the ice cream shop.

"I want you to know, that no matter what happens with your parents I'm not going anywhere." Shane said.

"I wish we could get married now." Mitchie said.

"You do?" Shane said.

"Kind of then my mom would just have to worry about having the baby and not me." Mitchie said.

"She would still worry about you." Shane said.

"I know, but then she doesn't have to fight for me. I'd be all grown up and married." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie you know we can make things happen if want." Shane said.

"If we get married do you want too…" Mitchie asked.

"Not until we're ready." Shane said. "We both know it's a big step and we aren't their yet."

"So you are offering me a friend for life, a partner in all craziness and a change to ease the problems going on." Mitchie said.

"Yes." Shane said. "I know I want to spend forever with you, so if we get married now or in fifty years I'll be here."

"So what are we waiting for?" Mitchie asked.

"Let's go." Shane said leading Mitchie down he street while pulling out his cell phone and making some calls.

The next morning everyone sat down for breakfast in the adult suite.

"You look sleepy princess." Connie said.

"Just a little." Mitchie said. "I'll be fine."

"Ok, try to take it easy today." Connie said.

"I will." Mitchie said. "What are you going to do?"

"Brown and I are taking Marcus to the kids center for a day of learning." Connie said.

"Sounds fun." Mitchie said.

"Connie are you sure you're up for it?" Lola asked. "I know you've had a stressful time lately."

"I am fine sweetie and spending some time with Marcus will be fun." Connie said.

"If you're sure." Lola said.

"Speaking of kids center we should get going." Brown said. "They are showing an movie this morning on dinosaurs."

"Ok." Connie said. "You kids work hard."

"We will." Shane said.

"See ya later mom." Mitchie said kissing her mom's cheek before she left.

"Ok, let's finish up so we can begin the day." Julia said.

"So where were you two?" Nate asked when Julia walked into her room for some files.

"We took a drive." Shane said. "Thanks for covering."

"We want to know why we covered for you?" Caitlyn said.

"I need to think away from all the drama." Mitchie said. "Shane took me out driving so I could just think and not worry because if you didn't notice my family fell apart a few nights ago."

"We noticed, we were just wondering." Nate said.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Mitchie said. "I'm just trying to not let all this stress me out. Shane offered me a way to unwind and I took it. I think you for covering."

"Ok, glad we could help." Caitlyn said.

"Are we ready for work?" Julia asked.

"Let's get to it." Nate said.

Julia handed everyone their files and they went off to work. Mitchie worked at the table, while Shane was across the room on a chair. Mitchie put her head phone in and listened to her I-pod well she worked. She didn't see why she needed to study history she was like a walking encyclopedia at times, but she went thought the file and found it the easiest to do.

"Done already?" Julia asked when Mitchie handed her the file.

"I'm a history nut." Mitchie said.

"I can see that." Julia said looking through her file. "Well you did English, Math and History for the week. You have Science, a research project on Egypt, a report on Music through the ages to pick from. I'm still getting all the work together."

"Umm, I'll do science." Mitchie said.

Julia handed her a folder and Mitchie went back to her table to work. This time Nate joined her for help with some science he was working on.

"Thanks for helping." Nate said. "I hate science."

"I saw that." Mitchie said. "You just need to do it so it is over with."

"Yeah." Nate said. "Thanks again."

Nate walked off to hand in his folder while everyone else finished their work and gathered around the table for lunch.

"Mitchie sweetie you don't have to work through lunch." Julia said.

"I know, I just have three more questions on this chapter and I don't want to forget." Mitchie said writing as she talked.

When she finished she set her work aside and dished up some pizza that had been delivered.

"So, next week I will have most of your work on the laptops because we hit the road and I wont be able to be with you all the time, so you will be emailing me your work, some things do have work sheets and they can be turned in when we stop." Julia said. "There is a log on the laptops that will log your time. If anyone isn't meeting their time or their work isn't as it should be, you wont be allowed to perform."

"She's not joking." Nate said. "I had to sit out three concerts last year."

"Don't worry Julia I wont miss or mess up my work, I want to perform." Caitlyn said.

Everyone laughed and ate their lunch. When they finished they went back to work. The rest of the week passed with them working on school and little else.

"Mom, it's Saturday." Shane complained as Julia woke them up.

"I know, but you have some work to finish. Only Mitchie has finished all her work for the week and moved on to next week and she's taking all AP classes."

"Sue me that I am only taking on AP math class." Shane said.

"Up, Mitchie sweetie your mom wants you up too." Julia said.

"But the shining thing in the sky is to bright." Mitchie whined from under her blankets.

"Do I have to get your mom?" Julia asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said.

Julia left and Shane got out of bed.

"Heat gone, no come back." Mitchie said.

"I need to finish." Shane said. "How un-cool would it be if Shane Grey didn't get to perform at the opening concert on their kick off tour."

"Fine." Mitchie said pulling the covers around her.

Shane went into the bath room to dress as Connie came into the room.

"Michelle Candice Torres you get up right now." Connie said.

"Mom, sun, me, no, sleep." Mitchie said.

"We need to o shopping." Connie said. "I want the buses packed and loaded to hit the road a day ahead of schedule and since you and Jason are done with work for the week we get to go shopping."

"Fine." Mitchie said. "But I want coffee from Starbucks and a giant cinnamon roll too."

"Ok, come on, Jason is ready and I am too." Connie said.

"Let me put on some clothes." Mitchie said.

She entered the bath room when Shane left. Soon she was walking isle to isle with Jason each pushing a cart while Connie loaded them up.

"Ok, we have just about everything on the list." Connie said. "What are Cocoa Blast"

"It's cereal." Jason said. "My favorite."

"Ok." Connie said walking up the packed cereal isle.

Mitchie and Jason waited for her to reemerge.

"Ok, I got the last to boxes. These things are going like hot cakes." Connie said.

"Mom, look at the box." Mitchie said.

"Win tickets to see Connect Three in concert." Connie said.

"Umm, can we move on?" Jason said. "I don't want to be trampled."

They moved just in time to see a gaggle of girls and boys rush pasted them in search for more Cocoa Blast cereal.

"I think we should leave now." Connie said. "Jason put your hood up and your glasses on."

Jason did as he was told and they checked out of the store and loaded everything into the car. Once safe in the limo Jason removed his shades and looked at the crowd of people around the store.

"Good thing they didn't know I was in there." Jason said.

"Is it always like that?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, when where suppose to be somewhere and the fans know it's worse, Shane and Nate seem to get the blunt of it though." Jason said. "I think you'll get a crazy fan base too."

"I hope I do, but I hope they are someone in control." Mitchie said.

"Crazed fans are the funniest and scariest." Jason said. "One time we saw this girls who face was just shacking, she was screaming and crying. We felt bad we didn't get to meet her. So during the concert Shane had security find her and she got to come on stage and he sang to her. She was crying so hard."

"That's nice of him." Mitchie said.

"e try to give back to the fans because they have made us what we are today." Jason said "We play free shows in some towns when the stadiums sell out faster then people can buy tickets." Jason said. "It's always cool to surprise people with the concert."

"Ok, we need to load all these onto the buses." Connie said.

After loading, sorting and placing everything where it belongs they headed up to the suites for lunch.

"Buses are loaded and ready." Connie said sitting down and putting her feet up. "My feet are killing me."

"Want me to rub them?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Connie said and Mitchie sat rubbing her moms swelling feet until lunch came. She washed up and then sat down next to Shane.

"How's it coming?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm almost done with my report and then I'll be done." Shane said. "I'm having the hardest time finding the right sights."

"Shane you're feeling alright, you seem distracted today." Julia said.

"I have a slight head ache." Shane said. "Nothing, finishing this report and taking a nap would hurt."

"Ok." Julia said. "Well if you all finish today you'll have tomorrow off."

"Mitchie is meeting Lacey tomorrow." Connie said.

"Do you want us all to come?" Caitlyn asked.

"You all don't have too." Mitchie said. "Shane said he would come with me and my mom."

"Ok." Caitlyn said. "Let us know if you change your mind."

"I will." Mitchie said. "So can I help you with this report?"

"Hey teach can Mitchie assist me in gathering information on my report?" Shane asked.

"Hey student, I suppose." Julia said teasing Shane back

"I'm done and I know Brown has had his hands full with Marcus so I think I will go pick him up and Brown can have some time free." Lola said.

"My brother loves spending time with Marcus." Julia said.

"It helps Uncle Brown miss Izzy less." Jason said.

"I know, but I miss my baby so maybe I'll make the rest of the afternoon a day off for us." Lola said.

"Is there room for one more?" Jason asked.

"I think there might be, if it's ok with Julia and Connie." Lola said.

"It's ok with me." Julia said.

"You girls need to switch the sleeping arrangements around but that can be done tomorrow before we leave." Connie said.

"Cool." Lola said. "I'm done eating so I am going to get going, if your coming then let's go."

Jason and Lola left and were soon walking around the zoo with Marcus.

"Well I have some research to do, so you kids finish you school work." Connie said before going to her room.

Shane and Mitchie finished and sat down at the laptop and got into his report. She was able to find several sights to help and soon he had a good report she was looking over.

"You miss spelled super nova." Mitchie said

"What did I put?" Shane asked.

"Super Mitchie." Mitchie said.

They both giggled and he fixed his report.

"I said I was distracted." Shane said.

"Well the rest is good." Mitchie said.

Shane left to turn it in and Mitchie walked over to where Caitlyn and Nate were working.

"I hate this subject." Caitlyn said putting down her science book.

"How much more do you have to do?" Mitchie asked.

"Five questions and then I have to finish my quiz in Math." Caitlyn said.

"You're almost done, just do it." Mitchie said.

"Says super nerd." Nate said.

"Don't call name Nathan Lucas Grey." Julia said.

"Sorry Mitchie." Nate said.

"What do you have left?" Mitchie asked.

"The rest of this science and all of my English." Nate said.

"Bummer little brother, I was told to take you for coffee you earned." Shane said.

"And giant cinnamon rolls." Mitchie said.

"Let's go." Shane said taking her hand and they headed to Starbucks.

After a afternoon of hanging out and relaxing everyone settled down to sleep.

"Are you nervous?" Shane asked as they sat in the limo on the way to meet Lacey.

"Yes, so don't let go of my hand." Mitchie said.

"I wont." Shane said. "Never."

Mitchie smiled at him and squeezed his hand tight.

"Princess you can always change your mind." Connie said.

"No, I want to meet here, it's part of the closure I need." Mitchie said.

Connie smiled and they arrived at the restaurant they were meeting at. Connie got out then Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie held Shane's hand as they entered the restaurant.

"Reservations?" The Hostess asked.

"We're meeting Lacey McFeilds." Connie said.

"Yes, she arrived a few minutes ago and is waiting for you." The hostess said leading them over to a table. "Enjoy your lunch."

Lacey stood up and greeted them.

"Hello." She said.

"I'm Connie, this is Mitchie and her boyfriend Shane." Connie said.

"Please call me Lacey." She smiled. "Shall we sit?"

Everyone sat and Mitchie held Shane hand tight.

"Can I say I am so happy to meet you." Lacey said. "I've spent seven years wanting to see you again."

"I've wondered about you too, but the FBI said I couldn't meet you." Mitchie said.

"They were right." Lacey said. "I was in no condition to meet anyone."

"What about your family?" Mitchie asked.

"I was reunited with then after got better." Lacey said. "It was about a year later."

"If I can ask, why didn't you fight to get away?" Mitchie asked.

"I did." Lacey said. "I have the scars to prove it. But after awhile I saw fighting got me no where, so I blocked it all out. I was a shell of the person that was taken."

"Did you know what he was doing?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes." Lacey said. "But there was nothing I could do. I tried to distracting him by throwing things around. I thought if he punished me he wouldn't hurt the people he took."

"I heard something falls when I was in the basement." Mitchie said.

"It was me." Lacey said. "I knocked over the entertainment center. I didn't know the police were looking for him but I hoped someone would come save you. He punished me for days and then the scanner went off that police were on the mountain he left me and took you. I wont tell you what he was doing to me at the time, but I was unable to help you. When helped arrived for me, I asked about you but the men said you were missing still. I was told later that you were in the hospital and Terry was dead. I asked the FBI to write a letter for me thanking you for saving me. I don't know what happened after you left the house."

"I was in the car fighting him." Mitchie said. "I hit him over the head with tire iron and he crashed the car. I cut my arm but got out of the van, he was still alive, trapped in the front seat and he caught me, but I kicked him and got away. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear him yelling for me, I was running across a bridge and I left over the water fall. I floated down stream until I washed up on the shore. I managed to stop my arm from bleeding but I was so cold that I passed out. When the searchers found me a bear had pulled me from the shore and was covering me with her body to try and get me warm. She ran off when they got close. I was taken to the hospital and spent months there."

"Wow." Lacey said. "But now you're ok right?"

"Now I am ok." Mitchie said. "We moved from Dallas to Colorado. Word got out and people thought I killed Terry, but it was the crash. I did cause it, but I was fighting to live."

"I know." Lacey said. "Hearing he was gone broke me out of the shell I had been living in. I was able to get help and return to my family. My husband had waited all those years for me, so had my sons. They never believed me dead. It took me a while to adjust to being a wife and mom again, but for six years now I've been the best mom I could be. Can you tell me more about your life, I hear you're a singer."

"I am, I am in a girl band called Girl Factor with my best friends Caitlyn and Lola." Mitchie said. "We are getting ready to go on tour."

"That must be nice." Lacey said.

"It is, Shane is in a band called Connect 3." Mitchie said.

"I've heard of them, my son Ethan listens to you guys." Lacey said.

"That cool." Shane said.

"Mitchie, Shane." Caitlyn said coming up. "I found them."

Soon the table was swarmed by Jason, Lola, Caitlyn, Nate, Julia, Frank and Brown.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need all of you to come with me." Frank said.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"Not here." Frank said.

Everyone left the restaurant and loaded into the limo.

"Lacey this is Frank and Julia Grey. Guys this is Lacey McFeilds." Connie said.

"Hello." Frank said. "Sorry about moving you like this, but the press has found out about Mitchie past. They were on the hunt for her."

"What's going to happen?" Lacey asked.

"Well if you're willing I think we can work this story so Mitchie is known as the victim and the hero." Frank said.

"I'm not a hero." Mitchie said. "I was just fighting for my life. I didn't know anyone else was in the house."

"I know, but if we tell your story, then you get to tell it how you want." Frank said. "If Lacey backs up the part about the house then Mitchie you will be the victim."

"I want to help." Lacey said. "Any way I can."

"Who do we tell?" Mitchie asked.

"Well we got call from Montel Williams, he wants to do a special show on your story." Julia said.

"I don't know." Mitchie said.

"You can do it." Shane whispered in her ear. "I wont leave you."

"Ok, but I want Shane with me." Mitchie said. "The whole time."

"Ok, but we need to do this today as in now." Frank said.

"That soon." Mitchie said.

"I'm sorry, but with this story out there we need to do damage control." Frank said.

"Is this going to hurt Girl Factor or Connect 3?" Mitchie asked.

"No, I have already informed the label of your past and they are fine with it." Frank said.

"Lacey are you up for this?" Mitchie asked. "You spent more time with Terry then I did."

"You saved me that night and if I can help you I will." Lacey said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Let's do it."

"Dad, how did the story get out?" Shane asked.

"We are looking into it." Frank said. "We'll find out and make sure that person never hurts you again."

"Are we still doing Dallas?" Mitchie asked.

"I think it is a good idea." Frank said. "What happened to you with the bulling should be told, it's part of the story."

"I haven't had a change to tell Lacey about that." Mitchie said.

"Well, we are driving to Jersey, that will take about an hour." Frank said.

Mitchie filled Lacey in on what she went through after everything on the drive.

"Mitchie that had to be hard." Lacey said.

"It was and it haunted me for a long time. But with the help of my friends I have been able to move past it."

"You all must be some good people." Lacey said.

"They're the best." Mitchie said. "Where's Marcus?"

"My mom and dad wanted to see a Broadway show and Marcus loves them, so I asked them to take him when we learned what was going on." Lola said.

"Do they know about my past?" Mitchie asked.

"The night we stayed over we told them." Lola said. "My dad remember reading about the story in the news paper."

"Oh." Mitchie said.

"My parents thing you're a hero for fighting so hard." Lola said.

"My mom called about it when she heard the report." Caitlyn said. "I set her straight and she's cool with it." Caitlyn said.

"We're here." Frank said as the door opened and they rushed into the studio.

"Shane, Shane." Mitchie said trying to grab his hand.

"Here." He said grabbing her hand that got pulled away by people rushing here and there.

"You're going to meet Montel first." Frank said. "Then you will be going to a live tapping."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"Just relax and know everyone is on your side." Frank said. "I'm going to go prep everyone else."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"Shane will be with you, don't worry." Frank said.

Mitchie tried to smile as she and Shane were led into a room were Montel was sitting on the couch.

"You must be Mitchie Torres." Montel said standing up to greet them.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "This is my boyfriend Shane Grey."

"Nice to meet you." Montel said shacking all of their hands. "Please sit down."

Mitchie and Shane sat across from him and he was looking over some papers.

"Well, I must say when I heard your story I put people to work to learn everything I could about you and your story." Montel said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, as you may or may not know I retired last year and I have been just enjoying my family, but something about your story made me want to meet you. Then I called my old producer to do a special on you." Montel said. "I know sometimes with the media things can get confused and crazy and I like giving those who need to say something the change to say it right and how they want."

"I want Shane to be with me." Mitchie said. "The whole time if that's ok."

"It's perfectly fine." Montel said. "Before we go out, I would like to hear your story and take notes if that is ok. I know Lacey McFeilds is here and I will meet with her while you change and get ready."

"Ok." Mitchie said and she began her story while he took notes. When she finished she was moved to another room where everyone else was.

"We didn't have time to grab to many things from the hotel room so I hope this works." Caitlyn said.

"It's fine." Mitchie said seeing the outfit they grabbed. "My hands are shacking so bad."

"Come on I will help you." Connie said.

She went into the restroom with Connie and came back dressed and sat next to Shane.

"We have to put a mic on all of you." A man said coming in.

Everyone stood for the man and he placed a mic on them.

"They aren't on right now. I will turn them on before we hit the stage, Mitchie and Shane will be on stage with Montel, the rest well be in the front row. I will show you where to go in about 15 minutes." The man said.

He left and Mitchie snuggled into Shane.

"It's going to be ok." Shane said.

"I know." Mitchie said. "As long as you are here I know I will be ok."

"I will always be here." Shane said.

"Mitchie princess, do you want anything?" Connie said.

"No, I don't think I could eat right now, but I might after this is all over." Mitchie said. "But thank you."

"I just want to make sure you have everything you need." Connie said.

"As long as I have all of you and my little sister in here, I will be fine." Mitchie said.

"I go to the doctors on Tuesday before we hit the road." Connie said. "She said we might be able to know the sex by then."

"Really." Mitchie said. "Are we going to find out?"

"I don't know." Connie said. "I am still thinking about it."

"I think I want to know." Julia said. "So we can get to thinking of names and stuff."

"I hope it's a boy." Shane said. "I'd love a little brother."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Nate asked.

"No, you are a pain in the butt." Shane said. "A whining one too."

Everyone laughed as Nate pouted.

"I want a girl." Jason said. "Brothers are no good."

"Hey." Both Nate and Shane said.

"What, you're not." Jason said. "I want a little sister. I've been asking for one since I was two."

"As long as she or he is healthy and happy I am cool." Nate said.

"That's my son." Frank said.

"Boys, always arguing over silly things." Julia said. "He or She will be loved and cared for by all of you and yes that means changing dirty diapers."

The door opened and the same man came in.

"It's time." He said. "Mitchie and Shane will be going with Alan here to the stage and the rest will fallow me to your seats."

"Be brave princess." Connie said hugging her daughter.

Everyone left and Mitchie walked hand in hand with Shane to the stage.

"This is happening so fast." Mitchie whispered to Shane.

"I know, just breathe." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled up and him before leaning up and kissing him. Soon the music started and they waited for their cue.

End Chapter Nine

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1: Who leak the story?**

**2: I hate you or I love you**

**3: Should Naitlyn have a second date?**

**4: Should I have them swarmed with media attention?**

**5: Tear or Punches or Scratches**

**Ok have fun answering the questions and be sure to add the reasons why. I will update asap, but I am taking my nieces to see HSM3 this weekend and my not have time, but I will try.**

**You know the Drill, click review, answers the questions, give me your opinion on my story, good, bad or even ugly. I read them all. Hit summit and have a nice day. chantel**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOO HOO, 100+ reviews, I am so excited. Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to KariandTK, digitalmonster911, ersy, keddybear36, kandib293, fairlydreamer29, Ch3eSus'x, utmy123, TrixieNancy124, zxMeghanxz, Rockergirluntil4ever, nrisley19892207, laceycrazy08, , JoeandDemi, JoBrosLove416 for summiting reviews and answering the questions. Congrats to KeddyBear36 for being 100, please let me know what name you want to be used. Thanks again, chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Welcome to Montel, I've come back as you see for a special reason, for a special girl." Montel said. "She been a bit of a buzz with the media lately and well when I heard her story I knew she needed to be able to tell the world her story with her voice. So please welcome Mitchie Torres and her boyfriend Shane Grey."

Claps and cheers sounded as Mitchie an Shane walked hand in hand to the stage.

"Welcome." Montel said. "Please sit."

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"So I met Mitchie back stage and I heard her story, but I know the rest of the world has heard some version or another of this story, but I'd like it if you shared your story." Montel said.

Mitchie began her story and answered questions and got comments as she went. Lacey came out and left after it all got to much for her.

"So, Mitchie you've seen to come a far ways from that girl." Montel said.

"I have." Mitchie said. "I first found comfort with my mom and dad. Then Music and now my new family."

"Well I've meet your mom and she seems like a strong lady." Montel said.

"My mom is the best." Mitchie said. "I remember waking up in the hospital after this and she was the first one I saw. She told me she didn't leave my side at all."

"Mitchie mom Connie and her new family are with us today." Montel said moving over to the couches.

"A big family you have here." Montel said.

"Yes, they are all wonderful and great." Mitchie said.

"Connie if I might ask how did you deal with this?" Montel asked.

"I stayed strong and prayed." Connie said. "Mitchie is my baby and I'd do anything for her."

"Wow, and this is your dad." Montel said.

"No, he's my manager." Mitchie said. "My dad isn't here. He's back home with his son and girlfriend."

"I see." Montel said. "Well Connie I must say you've raised a beautiful and amazing daughter."

"Thank you." Connie said.

"So, who is all here with you?" Montel asked.

"Well, these are my band mates and best friends Lola and Caitlyn. Jason and Nate are Shane's band mates. Julia and Frank are the boys parents as well as are co-manager and teacher." Connie said.

"How do you girls feel about being in a bond with Mitchie?" Montel asked.

"Mitchie's our rock." Lola said. "She inspires us and pushes us to be our best."

"I couldn't imagine being in a band, but Mitchie makes it fun. Lola does too." Caitlyn said. "It's hard to believe we've only known each other since June this last year, it feels like ages for us."

"You're in a band." Montel said.

"Yes, Girl Factor." Shane said.

"You are getting ready to tour with Connect 3 right?" Montel said.

"We are." Mitchie said.

"Boys, how do you feel about Girl Factor joining you?" Montel asked.

"Mitchie, Lola and Caitlyn are the best." Jason said. "Hearing them sing is like being drawn into a dream where everything is good."

"It's cool and it makes for more fun and adventures." Nate said. "All three are talented and to be able to be there with they make their dreams come true is amazing and life changing."

"Shane any thoughts?" Montel asked.

"I think Nate covered it with it being amazing to be apart of this amazing adventure. We have five days until our first concert and I for one can't wait." Shane said. "I know the world is going to love Girl Factor as we do and we hope they all support then."

"No, Brown you manage the boys well Frank you manage the boys." Montel said.

"Well we co-manage the girls." Brown said. "My brother in law knows more of the business aspects of the music world, well I know the talent."

"So you Julia's brother." Montel said. "It's a family affair."

"That it is." Julia said. "We wouldn't want any other way."

"All of these teens have such amazing talent and have chosen to show the world it. I love being a part of this adventure as Shane put it." Frank said.

"Rock stars, school, family, friends and a tour across the US." Montel said. "Big plans."

"I am glad I have this opportunity." Mitchie said. "I love my education and it's the number one priority."

"Yes, we put their education above their concerts and they know if they don't do their work like it should be done, there will be no performing." Julia said.

"Spoken like a mom and a teacher." Montel said.

"It's good to see you have such good support around you." Montel said sitting back down next to them. "Shane here too."

"Shane's been amazing through all this." Mitchie said.

"From meeting him and hearing him talk about you I can see that you too care for each other a lot." Montel said.

"We do." Shane said. "We're engaged to be married."

"Wow, that's amazing. "Montel said.

Mitchie was glad the cameras didn't catch the audience because their family and friends looked shocked.

"So, I hear you wrote a song called This Is Me." Montel said.

"I did." Mitchie said. "Shane changed the ending, but I like it more."

"Well, we have a piano here, do you think you could sing for us?" Montel asked.

"I'd love too." Mitchie said. "Come help."

Shane smiled and walked across the stage with her and sat next to her on the piano bench.

She began pressing the keys and softly sang.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Shane joined in singing his part. He smiled as he softly sang to Mitchie who looked like she could cry.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Everyone clapped and Montel walked over to them.

"Well Mitchie I want to thank you for telling us your story and showing that you don't have to be labeled a victim forever." Montel said. "We are out of time and saying goodbye."

The audience clapped and they were cleared move around. Everyone had their mics removed so they could talk freely.

"You're engaged." Connie said.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "And look I know what you people are thinking, but don't worry we're not getting married tomorrow."

"When did this happen?" Julia asked.

"When we went for ice cream." Shane said.

"Ok, we will talk about this more when we are back at the hotel." Frank said. "Montel, thanks for having us."

"It was my pleasure and I want to thank you Mitchie for sharing your story." Montel said.

"Thanks for letting me." Mitchie said.

"I want you to know my people found out who leaked this story." Montel said.

"Who?" Mitchie said.

"It was your dad." Montel said. "From what I know he told a reported after filing for custody of you and your unborn sibling."

"I can't believe this." Connie said. "That man has hurt us enough."

"I'm sorry about that." Montel said. "Here is my number, call me if you need anything and I will be sure to fallow your career."

"Thanks." Mitchie said taking his card.

"I think we should be going, Lacey left to go back home." Frank said. "She needed to be with her family."

"I hope she's ok." Mitchie said.

They got in the car and Mitchie rested with her head on Shane's shoulder.

"You ok?" Shane asked.

"I just can't believe my dad is doing this." Mitchie said. "To hurt me like this."

"I don't know what to say." Shane said.

"I want to scream at him." Mitchie said.

"Princess, calm down." Connie said. "We'll deal with it."

"I have a press meeting tomorrow with Montel to announce the show." Frank said. "It will air tomorrow night."

"So soon." Mitchie said.

"Yes, and you all have been booked on Ellen for three weeks from today." Frank said. "Each group be performing and there will be one group interview, there will be questions about dating, Marcus and life on the road."

"Ellen is cool." Shane said. "We always have a blast on her show."

"Cool." Caitlyn said. "I can't wait to tell my mom, she will be so happy."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Mitchie held Shane's hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. Connie looked over at her baby girl and saw she was no longer a baby girl, but a young women who was ready to take on the world. That night at her mom's request Mitchie slept in with her.

"Princess are you ok?"

"I feel like this is all happening so fast." Mitchie said.

"It is." Connie said. "You've gone from plain ole Mitchie Torres to Rock Star."

"I'm not a rock star." Mitchie said.

"Sweetie, you are." Connie said. "Not just because of the music, but because of the person you are on the inside."

"What if I mess up?" Mitchie said.

"Well, then if we can fix it we will, if we have to live with it we will, because no matter what we are family." Connie said.

"Things seems so simple when I was little and I would crawl into bed with you in the mornings." Mitchie said.

"I sit a play with your hair and sing to you." Connie said. "El bebé dulce del Oh el mío, aquí es tú arrullo. Silencio ahora ninguna preocupación de la necesidad, tendré allí prisa, hago un pío, hago un sonido que vendré funcionando no importa cómo estamos lejos separados, tú seré el pequeño me sostengo tan estimado, mi niño dulce nunca teme, porque la mama está aquí.  
Ahora Hush, cerca tú eyes, sueño en la paz para la mama está cerca. Miraré como pasa tu vida, yo te dirigiré con mis ojos cariñosos. Nunca no tienes que saber ninguÌﾁn amor, porque tengo tanto y pertenece a ti bebé dulce del oh los míos." (Oh sweet baby of mine, here is you lullaby. Hush now no need worry, I'll be there in a hurry, make a peep, make a sound I'll come running no matter how far we are apart, you'll be the little one I hold so dear, my sweet child never fear, for mommy is here.

Hush now, close you eyes, sleep in peace for mommy is near. I'll watch as your life goes by, I'll guide you with my loving eyes. You never have to know no love, for I have so much and it belongs to you oh sweet baby of mine.)

Connie looked at her daughter who was sound asleep in on of Shane's shirts that was a few sizes to big for her.

"No matter what, I'm going to protect you and your little sibling here." Connie said. "Sweet dreams my little Princess." She kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to her.

The next few days past with school, rehearsing and press meetings. The media attention on the group was crazy, they couldn't leave the hotel with out body guards. Big Rob had his job cut out for him with six teens to watch.

"What if we got our own security?" Caitlyn said. "Frank said the label is willing to pat for one, we can lessen the load on Big Rob and he'll have more people to work with."

"We could interview some people and maybe Big Rob has some suggestions." Lola said.

"I'll go ask him." Caitlyn said. "You try to get Mitchie to pay attention."

"I'm listening." Mitchie said. "It's my fault that the media is swarming."

Caitlyn left and Lola moved over to Mitchie.

"Mitchie, the media was going to swarm sooner or later." Lola said. "We are going on tour with Connect 3 and if you ask Brown, we're rock stars."

"I think he and my mom have been spending to much time together." Mitchie said. "My mom has gone from calling me Princess to Rock Star."

Lola laughed and the door opened and Caitlyn came back in with Brown.

"So Caitlyn filled me in on what's going on." Brown said. "I have a list of names from Big Rob and I will arrange interviews."

"We can be there right." Lola said. "I have to make sure I trust who ever is around Marcus."

"You will all be involved in the process and will get final say." Brown said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "When do we start?"

"This afternoon, I have broken the list down and there are five people I think would work." Brown said.

"Ok, we trust you." Mitchie said.

So after some more school work, the group sat down to meet the applicants.

Jonathan was a tall middle aged white man with a comb over. His qualifications were good, but he didn't do young kids.

Adam was a tall young black guy who lacked to many pervious work experiences but seemed excited about the job.

Cory was a tall Asian women who had a back ground that could frighten, but she made the mistake of yelling at them in Mandarin.

Roxy was a short black woman who guarded for many big names but she was kind of odd and that put them off.

Then when they thought they wouldn't find someone Big Tom walked in. He looked liked Big Rob save for he was white. Big Rob came in when he came in. The girls looked over his file and liked what he saw.

"How are you with kids?" Lola asked.

"I love them." Tom said.

"I have a four year old son and he will need to be guarded too." Lola said.

"Not a problem." Tom said. "I have a great team and I've worked with Big Rob here with the boys and other stars."

"If you could wait while we talk, we'll let you know." Caitlyn said.

Big Rob took him outside while the girls talked.

"He seems like a good person." Mitchie said.

"He is." Shane said. "When we were looking for a body guard we looked a Tom, but we met Big Rob first and we liked him."

"Brown, what do you think?" Lola asked.

"Rob told me he was the guy to call." Brown said. "I wanted you to meet the others so that you might see Tom as the best choice."

"Girls?" Mitchie asked. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." Lola said.

"Yes." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, I'll get them." Mitchie said walking to the door and coming back with Tom and Rob. "Well Big Tom, looks like you're the body guard for Girl Factor and our families."

"Thank you so much." Tom said.

"Why don't we meet everyone." Caitlyn said.

They went up stairs and found everyone in the suite.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet GF head of security." Mitchie said. "Tom Johnson."

"Please call me Big Tom." Tom said.

"I'm Connie Torres, Mitchie mom." Connie said shacking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tom said.

"Nice seeing you again." Frank said.

"Thanks." Tom said shaking their hands.

"Big Tom, I'd like you too meet Marcus." Lola said.

"Hello there." Tom said.

"Hiya." Marcus said. "Wanna see my toy train."

"Sure." Tom said.

Marcus showed Tom his toy and Lola liked how well they got along. Marcus ran off to play with Jason.

"Why don't I fill Tom in on everything and we can come up with plans." Rob said.

"Ok, thanks." Lola said.

Rob and Tom left and everyone sat down to relax.

"Well we have doctor's appointments." Connie said.

"Can I come?" Mitchie asked.

"I'd love it if you were there." Connie said.

"Why don't we all go and then we can go to dinner." Shane said.

"Are you all sure?" Julia asked.

"We so want to know the sex." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, well then go get Rob and Tom." Connie said. "Ad we will go." The kids went off to get them and everyone met up and headed out.

"Ok, this is going to be cold." Dr. Rivers said as she placed some jelly on her stomach. "Everything looks good."

"Can we tell the sex?" Connie asked.

"I do see the sex, do you want to know?" Dr. Rivers asked.

"Yes please." Connie said.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Dr. Rivers said.

"EEEE." Mitchie said. "A little sister."

"You were right Princess." Connie said.

"Well why don't you clean up, I will get these pictures prints and you are cleared for traveling." Dr. Rivers said.

"Ok." Connie said and Dr. Rivers left.

Mitchie helped her mom lean up and the nurse reappeared with release papers and her sonograms pictures. They headed out to the waiting room and saw everyone.

"How's it going?" Mitchie asked. "Why does Shane look like he just learned Santa isn't real?"

"I'm having a girl." Julia said.

"I knew it." Mitchie said.

"I so wanted a brother." Shane said.

"Well you have two, now you will have a little girl you get to chase the boys away from." Mitchie said. "She will be best friends with my little sister."

"It's a girl." Julia said.

"Yep and she is hungry." Connie said.

"Let's go get dinner." Frank said. "Where would you two lovely ladies like to go?"

"Manny's." Julia and Connie said together.

Everyone headed over to the restaurant and had a great dinner. They headed back to the hotel, when they reached the lobby they saw several people standing around the clerks desk screaming.

"I want into that room right now." Steve demanded.

"I can't allow that." The Clerk said. "Now leave before I call security."

"I'm not leaving." Steve yelled.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"You get away from my daughter." Steve yelled at Shane.

"No." Shane said. "I am never leaving her."

"Oh yes you are." Steve said. "Mitchie is coming back with me to Colorado. This game you are playing here is over."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Mitchie said tears forming at her eyes.

"Oh yes you are." Steve said. "I am your father and you will do as I say."

"I'm her mother and she isn't going anywhere." Connie said. "I've called my attorney."

"Mine is seeing a judge as we speak." Steve said. "You will be on the next plane home with me."

Mitchie walked towards her father and slapped him.

"Why are you doing this?" Mitchie asked. "Didn't you hurt us enough?"

"I love you and I want you home." Steve said. "This music stuff is crazy."

"What's crazy about it?" Mitchie asked calmly.

"You going around the country singing, on a bus." Steve said. "You need to be in school focusing on your future."

"My future is music." Mitchie said. "Touring is part of my educations and Julia is a great teacher."

"It's no life living on the road." Steve said. "I've looked up kids who've gone on tours and none turn out right and I will not see that happen to you."

"I'm not spoiled and I don't have every demand taken care of. I have mom who isn't afraid to put me in my place and I have friends that look out for me and I have a baby sister to look out for." Mitchie said.

"It's a girl?" Steve said.

"Yes, we found out this afternoon." Connie said.

"Wow, I'm having another daughter." Steve said.

"No, you wont have any part in this child's life." Connie said. "These are my girls."

"You can't keep me from my child." Steve said.

"Can and will." Andrew said walking in. "This is a denial to emergency custody of Mitchie and your unborn daughter."

"Thank you Andrew" Connie said. "This is also an order keeping you from telling the press anymore information on Mitchie or Connie. Also a restraining order keeping you 100 yards away from them at all times leading up to the trail."

"When the trail?" Connie asked.

"This June." Andrew said. "Yes, Judge Coles you to have a calm pregnancy and then we will deal with the custody. However he did sign the divorce papers and gave you legal custody of Mitchie until such times as he hears this case." Andrew said. "Mr. Torres I need you to leave now."

"No, I will not let my daughter spend the night with that boy." Steve said. "I know teen age boys. All you want to do is get in her pants."

Steve lunged at Shane and punched him making him fall to the ground and knocking Mitchie to the floor in the processes. Big Rob and Big Tom grabbed Steve and held hm back.

"Let me go." Steve yelled. "I mean it."

"Mitchie are you ok?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine." Mitchie said. "Are you?"

"Yeah, he hits like a girl." Shane said.

"I hate you." Mitchie said looking at her father. "I hate you."

Everyone helped Mitchie and Shane up and then several police showed up and arrested Steve. They took everyone statements and then everyone went up to the suites.

"I will take care of everything with Steve, you all just relax and get ready for tomorrow." Andrew said.

"Papa." Marcus said running in with Lola and Jason.

"Hey, there's my little guy." Andrew said.

"Daddy thanks for taking him for the night and tomorrow." Lola said.

"It's our pleasure." Bianca said coming in.

"Hi mom." Lola said. "Here's his bag."

"Ok, we will see you at MSG tomorrow." Bianca said taking Marcus.

"Ok, baby you be good." Lola sad.

"I will mommy." Marcus said.

Lola smiled and kissed her son.

"See you tomorrow." Jason said.

"Bye." Marcus said.

Bianca and Andrew left and everyone sat down.

"Here, put this on your jaw." Frank said.

"I can't believe he punched me." Shane said.

"I'm so sorry." Mitchie said. "All this drama is my fault."

She ran from the room in tears before anyone could do anything.

End Chapter Ten

* * *

**Questions: I know you all don't know why I ask them, but they help all twist and turns to my story. I hope you all keep answering them and putting on your reasons for your answers.**

**1: Smitchie Fight or Naitlyn Fight or JaLo Fight**

**2: Should Mitchie confront her father?**

**3: Should all the families show up for the concert?**

**4: Good reviews or bad reviews or mixed reviews**

**You know the drill, clock the button and summit a review. Thanks Chantel**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok first I want to say sorry it's taken me so long to up date, as you know life gets in the way. But I hope you like and I hope to have more for you soon. Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to KariandTK, TrixieNancy124, Story Writer 4 Eva, Ch3eSuS'x, laceycrazy08, kandib293, keddybear36, fairydreamer29, tessababy1, zxMeghanxz, utmy123 and Rockergirluntil4ever for summiting reviews. I love reading what you have to say so keep it up. chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The next morning Mitchie was sitting on the couch working on some school work when Jason came out.

"Hey." Jason said.

"Hi Jason." Mitchie said.

"Trying to forget your worries?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie said. "I just have so much going on, it's over whelming."

I bet." Jason said. "I know Shane was worried about you last night."

"I know he came in after I was asleep." Mitchie said.

"That's good." Jason said sitting down. "You know none of us blame you for any of this."

"I know, but it's my drama and it seems to be effecting everyone. I wonder if it would be better if I just went back home and forgot music and let everyone else go on tour." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, don't tell Lo or Caitlyn I said this, but you are the reason Girl Factor exist." Jason said.

"What?"

"The label wanted to sign just you. Do a solo album and then you would be the opening act on out tour, but they knew you wouldn't do it without Lola and Caitlyn so they signed all three." Jason said. "You're the reason all this is happening, the label was ready to give up on us because of Shane, but you changed him and they reinvested. Mitchie all this is happening because of you, so you can't run away." Jason said.

"Then what do I do?" Mitchie asked.

"You confront those who are hurting you and then toy forget them and go on this amazing journey that is laid at your feet." Jason said.

"Will you come with me?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

Mitchie put her books down and they headed out.

"Big Tom, we need you to come with us." Mitchie said.

"Ok, where are we going?" Tom asked.

"I need to confront someone." Mitchie said.

"If it's your dad, I have orders that Rob and I go." Tom said.

"Fine." Mitchie said.

They got Rob and headed to the local jail where he was.

"Can I help you?" The officer asked.

"I need to see someone." Mitchie said. "He was brought in last night, his name is Steve Torres."

"I need to ask the sergeant." The officer said.

"Miss Torres, if you'll come with me." The sergeant said coming out.

"Can they come too?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." The sergeant said and led them to an elevator. "I am Sergeant Daniels, last night a few of the other jailers here decided to use your father as a punching bag. He will be fine, but he looks bad."

"It's ok." Mitchie said. "I'm here to cut him out of my life forever."

"Do I need to leave bar between you?" Sergeant Daniels asked.

"Yes please." Mitchie said.

Sergeant Daniels led them to the cell Steve was in.

"Torres, you have a visitor." Sergeant Daniels said. "I'll leave you here."

Steve looked up and saw Mitchie.

"Mitchie." Steve said.

"No, don't talk." Mitchie said. "I am going to do all the talking. You hurt me, took away my family, took away my life. I don't understand why you cheated on mom and I don't want to. I just want too tell you that you suck. I never imagined that you would do something like that and now instead of letting us do what we need to do, you're hurting us more. You want to take me from Shane, I love him. He makes me so happy and I know he would never hurt me like you hurt mom. For a month you were fine with us sleeping together on the couch and now you think he is trying to get in my pants. You bonded with him and constantly said he would make a good husband for me someday. Yes we want to get married, but not now, not tomorrow, but some day yes. You want to stop me from doing what I love so much and that's singing and performing. I have been given a gift not to many people in this world get, but it's mine and I get to sing and share my journey with the world. I don't know what possessed you to tell my story, maybe it was for money, maybe it was to hurt me, maybe it was to stop my dream from coming true, but in the end you lose. I told my story and everyone knows everything and you can no longer hurt me. I'm moving on, I'm going to be there for mom, I'm going to work hard and make my dreams come true and I am going to forget you. From this day forward you don't matter to me, you are nothing. I going to change my name, I am going to renounce that I am a Torres and I am going to tell you to go to hell. You want to fight mom for custody of me and my baby sister well do your best, but know that you are going to lose. Enjoy whatever life you have left. I hope you rot in hell."

Mitchie turned and walked away from the cell with Jason and their guards. Steve called out for her but it landed on deaf ears as Mitchie made her way out of the jail feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"Let's go home." Mitchie said. "I'm starving."

Jason laughed and they headed back to the hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel everyone was in the adult suite eating breakfast. They walked in and Mitchie walked over and sat on Shane's lap giving him a hug.

"Hello to you too." Shane said.

"Morning." Mitchie said kissing him

"No PDA." Julia said.

"Close you eyes." Jason said.

"Where did you two go this morning?" Connie asked.

"I had to do something and Jason was kind enough to help me." Mitchie said.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie said. "But I am starving."

"Well dish up and I will go over the plan for today." Frank said.

Mitchie sat next to Shane and dished up. Frank went of the plan and then they headed to get ready.

"Did you shower." Mitchie asked when they reached their room. "Shane…what's wrong?"

"Where did you go with Jason?" Shane asked.

"I needed to confront my dad." Mitchie said.

"Why didn't you have me go with you?" Shane asked.

"Shane I love you, but I needed to find the strength in me to do this." Mitchie said. You have given me so much strength and courage, I just needed to do it myself."

"Why Jason then?" Mitchie said.

"I asked him to come so if my dad started to something you didn't like he could just get me out of their and not fight with him." Mitchie said. "My dad punched you last night Shane and I didn't want him to do anything else."

"I got worried whn I couldn't find you this morning." Shane said.

"I let you hold me last night didn't I?" Mitchie said.

"Yes, but I want to be there for you." Shane said.

"You are always here for me and I am here for you too, but sometimes I need to do things by myself with no buffer." Mitchie said. "But there is one thing I like to do with you"

"Oh, what's that?" Shane asked.

"This." Mitchie said pushing him against the door and kissing him. "And this." She said running her hands up his shirt feeling his ripped abs pecks.

"I like this too." Shane said. "But you know if we aren't out their in 30 minutes they'll coming looking for us."

"Who cares." Mitchie said pulling his shirt of his head. "I don't."

Shane smiled down and her pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside.

"It's only fair." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled and pulled Shane towards him in and heated kiss. She locked the door and picked Mitchie up so she was resting on his hips and she leaned down and kissed him. Making his way to the bed he lowered her to the bed and covered his body with his. Mitchie moved her kisses down his neck t his shoulder as Shane did the same thing. Mitchie felt his hands working up her sides and over her hot flesh.

"Shane." Mitchie moaned as he moved his kissed down her chest.

"Do I need to stop?" Shane asked.

"No." Mitchie said running her hands through his hair.

Shane smiled against her skin as he kissed the crevasse between her breasts that led to her stomach. He moved his hands up her stomach and lightly cupped her breast. Moving his hands in he undid the clasp on her bra and moved to kiss the newly revealed flesh.

BAMB, BAMB, BAMB

"Twenty minutes." Brown yelled through the door.

"Damn it." Shane muttered.

"Maybe you should take a shower first." Mitchie said.

"Maybe I should tease." Shane said kissing her before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Yep and you love it." Mitchie called to him.

Shane responded by throwing his boxers at her.

They had gotten closer amongst all the drama and had explored their relationship further. They never got to close to anything she couldn't tell her mom, but they had allowed more access to other body parts.

When Shane finished Mitchie showered and they met the other just in time.

"Come on loads to do." Brown said and security surrounded them and led them from the building. The fans were screaming, reports shooting them questions and to top it off Mitchie couldn't see her mom anywhere. When they were safe in the bus everyone go a seat.

"Brown where's my mom?" Mitchie asked.

"Your mom and Julia had some things to do, you know girly things." Brown said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "So were going to the meet and greet right?"

"Yes, you girls will be singing a little number to show the fan what you got, then we will be doing pictures and autographs.

"I hope she's not there." Shane said.

"Who's she?" Caitlyn asked.

"She claims to be our biggest fan." Jason said. "I think she's a little off the deep end and this is me talking."

Everyone laughed and Nate pulled out a DVD.

"Show them." Nate said handing Jason the DVD to play. Jason put it in and they watched as a girl with wild crazy red hair jumped on Shane kissing him and hugging him. Then security came out and she ran at Nate and did the same. Security got her but she kicked and pushed her way off them and ran at Jason. She jumped on him and kissed him any place she could reach and then when security got her she ripped open her close to reveal she had written on her body 'I will F**k Connect 3'.

"Oh" Mitchie said.

"My" Caitlyn added.

"Goodness" Lola finished.

"Yeah, she somehow gets into all the events and it's crazy." Frank said. "Let's hope she doesn't come."

Everyone agreed and sat back to enjoy the ride.

"So have you decided?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"No, I know I should, but it's just so hard." Mitchie said.

"Decide what?" Shane asked.

"I'm thinking of changing my last name." Mitchie said. "To my mom's maiden name."

"Oh, what is it?" Nate asked.

"Jonas." Mitchie said. "I don't know. How does Mitchie Jonas sound?"

"Wonderful." Shane said. "Because it's Mitchie first."

"Corny." Caitlyn said. "Now I know where Nate gets it from."

"What?" Mitchie said.

"Have you heard his pick up line?" Caitlyn said.

"No." Mitchie said.

"Do it." Caitlyn said.

"Come on, we were joking around." Nate said.

"Come on Nate Share." Shane said.

Nate went red and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Mitchie asked.

"You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day." Nate said.

Everyone laughed as Nate went red.

"Shane's is way corny too." Mitchie said.

"I got my library card and I am checking you out." Shane said.

Everyone laughed more but Shane sat proud.

"Hey, you loved that line." Shane said.

"Still do." Mitchie said. "Check me out any time."

"I do and will." Shane said.

"God you two were made for each other." Nate said.

"We know." Mitchie said. "No need to be jealous."

"Can't I have Caitlyn." Nate said.

"Burn." Lola said.

"Ouch." Nate screamed as Shane kicked him under the table.

"Boys that's enough." Frank said. "Ladies aren't to be compared to each other because they are all special in different ways."

'Cough 'suck up' couch' Shane said and everyone giggled.

"Ok, so you girls need to warm up your voices." Brown said.

"Ok." Mitchie said leaning over and kissing Shane.

"I don't mean like that." Brown said.

"No it works." Mitchie said.

"Trust her." Shane said going back to kissing her.

Brown and Frank shock their heads well everyone else went off to do whatever was needed.

"Teens." Brown said. "Gotta love them."

They arrived at the meet and greet and the girls performed and then they got down to meeting the fans. The first few were cool and loved everyone. They all had some free tickets to give away and Mitchie gave some of hers to them. Then came some girls who hated the girls.

"Not yours." The first one said.

"Yeah, if that's what they call singing my grandma could do it." A second girl said.

"I'd rather it be your grandma then you, you can't carry a note if your life depended on it." Caitlyn retorted.

"Look my girl can sing way better then you has-beens." The first girl said. "Right?"

A girl who was standing in the back didn't say anything but look down.

"She can sing circles around you." The second girls said placing her hands on her hips.

"Prove it." Mitchie said. "Stage is all yours."

The girl looked at her friends and then went to move away but her friends caught her.

"Show them why they suck Sar." The first girl said.

"I can't…"

"Like I thought a chicken." Lola said.

"She can out sing you." The first girl said.

"Well then be our guest." Brown said.

He led them over to the stage and the girl got on state.

"What do I sing?" She asked her friend.

"Do that song, 'This is Me'" Her friend said. "Prove to these jokes that you're better, then will go shopping."

The girl look nervous and then out at the crowd. Then she got sick all over her friends shoes.

"Eww." Mitchie said.

"Ok, folks let get back to business." Brown said.

More people came and left everyone liking both groups and ready to see the concert.

"Umm hi." The girl from earlier said coming back. "I wanted to say I am sorry."

"It's ok." Mitchie said. "I used to let people walk over me and then I found the strength to stand up to them and now I am here."

"Cool." The girl said smiling. "I think you girls rock, I really do. Jenny just hates that you are all dating."

"Why are you friends with her?" Caitlyn asked.

"She used to be fun and good, but then her dad got rich and well she changed. I only came today because she promised that we'd go to the concert tonight."

"Now she's not taking you." Lola said.

"No, she said she couldn't get me a ticket but she's bring me a t-shirt." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Shane asked.

"Machala." She said. "Wow, you are so gorgeous."

"Thanks." Shane said. "So we are heading over to the stage to a rehearsal, wanna come?"

"No, I couldn't." The Machala said. "I called my mom and she's on her way to get me."

"Where are you from?" Lola asked.

"I used to live here in Benson Hurst, but my mom moved us to Boston after her and my dad spilt." Machala said. "Jenny left me."

"Ouch." Nate said. "You know we are going to be in Boston tomorrow."

"Why don't you hand with us and we will give you a ride." Brown said.

"I don't know." Machala said. "I should call my mom."

"Do that." Mitchie said.

Machala walked away to call her mom and came back a few minutes later.

"She said I could." Machala said. "Are car broke down on the freeway so she won't be able to get here for a while."

"Well come on." Mitchie said.

Machala smiled and joined the group as the got on the bus to head to the venue. Soon Sarah was part of the group and having fun.

"You guys seems like normal everyday people." Machala said.

"We are." Caitlyn said. "I still do chores."

"We all do." Shane said. "Part of being a kid in the real world."

"This is so cool." Machala said. "Who's bus is this?"

"This is the signing bus." Brown said. "The fans will be able to sign the outside as we go place to place."

"That's cool." Mitchie said.

"It was your mom's idea." Brown said.

"Connie just out cooled you." Lola said teasing Brown.

"Ok, you all need these." Frank said handing out passed. "Machala we have one for you too."

She smiled and when they arrived at the venue she walked in with the group and watched as they did their sound check. When the girls finished they sat with her while the boys did some songs.

"So do you really sing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Machala said. "I'm not as good as you."

"How do you know." Mitchie said.

"I don't, but you are singers."

"Sing for us." Mitchie said.

"I can't." Machala said.

"Come on please." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Machala said.

The boys finished and Machala went on stage. She took the mic and looked at everyone.

"I can't." Machala said.

"Just breathe." Brown said. "Close your eyes and breathe."

Machala did as she was told and then she began to sing.

"If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So

Isn't Crazy, I'm Crazy For You  
Temprature Rising, And Losing My Cool  
Only One Problem, To You I'm A Friend  
How Do I Tell You You're My Perfect Ten  
I Have Searched The Skies Above  
Even Tried The God Of Love  
But He's Yet To Hook Me Up With You

If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So

If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Surely Throw  
An Arrow Through Your Soul  
Better Aim And Go  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
You'd Be Mine I Know  
I Need You To See  
I Need You With Me

Can't Ya See Baby Or Are You So Blind  
Ever Since Day One Its You On My Mind  
In A Weak Moment I Lost My Defences  
Ever Since You Boy I Found All My Senses  
One Way Love Can Take A Ride  
Say You Want Me By Your Side  
Night & Day & Night I Think Of You

If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So

If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Surely Throw  
An Arrow Through Your Soul  
Better Aim And Go  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
You'd Be Mine I Know  
I Need You To See  
I Need You With Me

I Could Be So Good For You  
I Could Be Your Heaven To  
If We'd Only Cross The Line  
Where I'm Yours And You Are Mine  
I Will Love You All The Way  
Forever & A Day  
Dont Ya Know Woh oo woh

If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So

If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Surely Throw  
An Arrow Through Your Soul  
Better Aim And Go  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
You'd Be Mine I Know  
I Need You To See  
I Need You With Me "

Sarah finished and everyone clapped.

"That was amazing." Brown said.

"Thanks." Sarah said.

"You song was just perfect." Mitchie said.

"Yeah that was great." Frank said. "But it's now time to get ready, so girl to your room and boys to your."

"Come on." Lola said taking Machala's hand and bringing her with them.

Both groups got ready and then got together for one final meeting.

"Momma." Marcus said running over to Lola. "You look pretty."

"Thank you baby." Lola said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep, I got a new bear." Marcus said. "Aunt Mitchie do you like?"

"I love it." Mitchie said.

"Ok, let's have a seat." Frank said. "A few things to go over."

"So after the concert we will be going back to the hotel for a party and a press conference."

"No hiding under tables." Connie said.

Mitchie and Shane giggled and figured Julia told her how they disappeared all night of the last party.

"Then we will be on buses to Boston. Joining us is a new friend Machala who will be coming with us." Frank said.

"Hi." She said.

Everyone nodded and Frank went on.

"So up first will be everyone with 'This Is Me', then girls with three sings fallowed by the boys with their first set. Girl will go up again with a full set and then we will finish with three group songs." Brown said. "This order will change as we work some kinks out."

"So lets have one moment to thank god and then it will be show time." Frank said.

He said a prayer and then everyone was put where they were to be.

"Mom." Caitlyn said running over to her mom and sisters."

"Hi baby, we could miss tonight." Rachel said.

"I'm so happy you are here." Caitlyn said looking around.

"He's out buying a t-shirt with Girl Factor written on it." Rachel said. "He's changed a lot since you yelled at him."

Caitlyn smiled and hugged her mom again and then hugged her dad when he came back stage.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." Caitlyn said.

"Sarah, Marcus, Bianca, Andrew, Rachel, Matthew, Bailey and Hailey will be going to seats with Amy here." Brown said.

They left and everyone took their spots.

"Good luck Princess." Connie said.

"Thanks mom." Mitchie said hugging her mom. "Will you have some tea ready for me?"

"I will." Connie said.

Mitchie took her spot on the dark stage and then one spot light came on and she began to sing. Soon Shane joined her and everyone was singing along and it was great.

"Thank you." Mitchie said. "Now please enjoy my favorite guys and yours Connect 3."

The fans screamed and Shane smiled at Mitchie.

"Girl Factor." Shane screamed. "They will be back later, but for now we are going to rock."

The girls ran off stage and the boys went did their set. When it was over the girls went back on and then they finished the boys came back out for three more group songs and the night was over. The families were back stage and soon everyone at the party.

Mitchie grabbed a plate of food and sat down next to Lola, Jason and Marcus.

"Aunt Mitchie guess what my teddy's name is?" Marcus said.

"Umm, Giggled?" Mitchie asked.

Marcus giggled and shock his head no.

"It's Keddybear." Marcus said. "Jason helped me name him."

"Cool." Mitchie said.

"Jason's going to be my daddy." Marcus said.

"Sweetie we talked about this." Lola said. "Jason is our friend."

"I know, but you love him and so do I. So he can become my daddy and we can be a family." Marcus said.

"Marcus I would love to be your dad when the time is right." Jason said. "But not until then ok."

"Ok." Marcus said.

Lola looked nervous and tried to smile.

"I need to check my make up, come help me." Mitchie said pulling Lola with her. "You too." She pulled Caitlyn away from Nate and into the small bath room.

"What's up?' Caitlyn asked.

"Lola spill." Mitchie said.

Both girls looked at Lola waiting for her to talk.

"Marcus's biological father is getting out on parole and he wants to be in his life." Lola said. "My parents told me a little bit ago and now Marcus is on I want Jason to be my daddy kick. I don't know what to do?"

"Are you fighting this guy?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, my dad says we might win seeing has how we got a restraining order against him and his whole family until Marcus is 5 and Devon has his parental rights cut off."

"When does Marcus turn five?" Mitchie asked.

"His fourth birthday is in a week." Lola said.

"Ok, what if Jason adopted him." Mitchie said.

"I can't ask him to do that." Lola said. "We are just getting closer in our relationship."

"He would do this." Caitlyn said. "To protect Marcus."

"I can't just say hey want to adopt my son." Lola said.

"Lola, Jason is so in love with you." Caitlyn said. "He would want to help any way he could."

"I'll go get him if you need me too." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Lola said. "For Marcus."

Mitchie left the rest room in search of Jason.

"Hey there." Mitchie said seeing them. "I need to see you for a moment, Mom could you take Marcus for a couple minutes?"

"I'd love too." Connie said taking his hand. "I know where the good cookies are."

Marcus smiled and left with Connie.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Come with me." Mitchie said leading him to the bath room.

"Umm girls only." Jason said.

"Just get in there, you two too." Mitchie said pulling Nate and Shane in with her before locking the door.

"You all have my back when I need it, now it's Lola's turn." Mitchie said.

"What's going on?" Jason said sitting next to her. "And why are you in tears?"

"Devon, Marcus's biological father is getting out early on parole and he wants to be in Marcus's life." Lola said.

"What?" All the boys said.

"He can't." Jason said. "We can't let him hurt Marcus like he hurt you."

"Well there is one option." Caitlyn said.

"What?" Nate asked.

"In one week and one year Marcus will be five and the restraining order put on Devon and his family will lift and they could get access to Marcus, now in order to stop that someone as in Jason has to adopt Marcus. In New York it takes one full year to be finalized and well you saw what Andrew did with Connie divorce, I am sure he could make it so the adoption falls right under the time line." Mitchie said.

"You want me to adopt Marcus?" Jason said.

"It's just an idea." Lola said. "I know we are still figuring things out and all."

"I don't know what to say." Jason said.

"You don't have too." Lola said.

"No, no, I would love to help protect him, but so many things could go wrong." Jason said.

"We're going to leave you two to talk." Mitchie said.

The four left and wondered what was going to happen next.

End Chapter Eleven

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1, What should Jason do?**

**2, Should Machala be on the good side or bad?**

**3, Should I write more chapters?**

**4, Candy, Cookies or Cake**

**Ok, now click, review the story, answer the questions and summit it so I know what you think of my story. chantel**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to KariandTK, Story Writer 4 Eva, fairydreamer29, ersy, MissDemetriaDevonne, Yamanashi Nami, kandib293, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, Mel-lovesong4, BlackMidnight1, zxMeghanxz, tessbaby1, fallowthelight123, utmy123, VampirePrincessGee, TrixieNancy124, StroodleDoodledFuhn, Ch3eSus'x, Mrs,- Johnny-Cade13 for summiting reviews. I loved reading them all.**

**On another A/N: I didn't add the character of Machala from the Hannah Montana Machala that Selena Gomez played. I did you the song and well I couldn't think of name to use so I picked at random. I'm not adding Miss Gomez to the story, she'll be in my other story A Twist at Camp Rock though. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. But note we haven't seen the last of Machala….**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Talk to me." Lola said.

"I'm don't know what to say." Jason said.

"I think we should just forget this." Lola said. "I can fight Devon and his family."

"No, I want to help." Jason said. "But I think we should do this, but keep Marcus in the dark."

"What do you mean?" Lola asked.

"What if we don't work out?" Jason said.

"Do you think we wont?" Lola asked.

"I don't know what the future holds for us, I hope you and I are together and that we have an amazing life, but things happen. I've already fallen in love with you and with Marcus. I love that I have other people to think about and that you both bring out the smart guy in me. I want to do this, but I think that for now until we become more that we should do it to protect Marcus. If we work out then we can tell him, if we don't I still get to keep him safe from Devon and his family."

"What if we don't work out, what do we do?" Lola asked.

"You continue raising your son knowing that he is safe and loved. I will always be there for you and him." Jason said.

"What if I met someone else and he wants to adopt him?" Lola asked.

"Then if you want that I sign the papers and know he is still being taken care of." Jason said.

"Where have you been all my life." Lola said getting up and walking over to Jason. "You are the most amazing man and your doing something that I will never be able to repay."

"You don't have to." Jason said taking her head in his hands and kissing her lightly.

"Ok, so we need to talk to my dad." Lola said. "The sooner the better."

"Ok and we have to tell my mom and dad." Jason said.

"I'll have Mitchie get them all." Lola said.

She walked to the door and saw Mitchie sitting next to it.

"What do you need?" Mitchie asked seeing her.

"My parents and Jason parents." Lola said.

"Ok, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn took Marcus to check out the food table." Mitchie said. "I'll be back in one moment."

Mitchie walked into the parties and saw both couples standing together and talking.

"Oh, Mitchie have you seen Lola or Jason?" Julia asked.

"I have and I am to bring you four to them." Mitchie said. "So let's go."

She led them over to the bath room and knocked on the door.

Lola answered it and they went inside while Mitchie sat back in her chair letting people know the bathroom was full.

About a half hour later they all came out smiling and giggling.

"So is all in order?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep, we have a new plan and we'll fill everyone in on the buses." Lola said.

"Yes right now we have some announcements and then we have to hit the road." Frank said.

Everyone met back at the head of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know the hour is late so let's get this done with so we can be moving on to our next location." Frank said. "We want to thank you all for coming out and enjoying the show. We look forward to reading your reviews and seeing you at future events."

"Pop Magazine here, we are all wondering are you all ready for the media storm that is going to hit. These teens are hotter then hot and that concert rocked."

"We're ready." Frank said. "The kids have worked hard for this and I know that they will be taking America by storm."

"What do the teens have to say?" A reporter for the New York Times asked.

"We are all excited that we get to take this journey and we hope that it's a success." Mitchie said.

"As couples how are you going to deal with being on buses and apart?" A Twist Magazine reporter asked.

"We will get to see each other." Nate said. "Plus there always texting, talking on cells or love notes as Shane and Mitchie like writing to each other."

Everyone giggled and the next reporter stood up.

"Lola, we've learned your son is joining you on the road, is that wise for a child his age?" Bop Magazine asked.

"I have to do what is best for my son and him being part of making my dreams come true is what is best. I want my son to know he can dream any dream and it can come true. He will be four in one weeks times and he is excited to be going on this trip. He loved everyone already, he had his bunk set up and is ready." Lola said.

"I think I speak for everyone coming on this journey with us, that we are glad we get to help teach Marcus about the places we are going and the jobs that are going on around us." Caitlyn said. "He is a smart little boy who gets to live like a rock star."

"How does the mess with your father factor into this trip Mitchie?" A reporter Cosmo Girl asked.

"It doesn't." Mitchie said. "I've put that in the past and I am looking forward. I have my mom with me, my soon to be baby sister, my friends and a new family I will be joining. I'm focusing on school, family, friends and music."

"Rumors is that you might be getting a solo album any comment?" The reporter for Teen Magazine asked.

"I know no such thing." Mitchie said. "Like you said it a rumor. I love being with my girls and performing with them."

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, we must get going now. The kids have a radio interview in the morning in Boston and as you an see we are still in NYC. So thanks for coming and we hope to do this again."

The kids walked off stage and were taken to another room where their families were waiting. After hugs and goodbye the teens loaded on their buses and headed to Boston.

"So, I am tired." Connie said. "You girls should get some sleep."

"We will momma C." Caitlyn said.

Connie headed back to bed and Mitchoe got some things for Machala to sleep in.

"Thanks." She said after coming out of the restroom.

"It's cool." Mitchie said. "Mom always has a ton of extra things."

"Ok, mister it is way late and you are going to be such a grouch tomorrow so bed time." Lola said.

"Ok." Marcus said. "Night Aunt Mitchie." He hugged her. "Night Aunt Caitlyn." He hugged her too and ran off to his bunk.

"I'm going to crash too, talk to you all in the morning." Lola said.

"Night." All three girls said and Lola went off.

"I'm going to sleep too." Mitchie said.

She walked back and crawled into be with her mom and was out like a light.

"I'm not tired." Caitlyn said. "Are you?"

"No. "Machala said.

"Let's watch Hot Tunes." Caitlyn said.

She turned on the TV and lowered the volume.

"Tonight tweens and teens everywhere have a reasons to celebrate." The reporter said. "Connect 3 is back and on top of their game. It was refreshing to listen to them and an added surprise was Girl Factor. Mitchie Torres a girl from Texas along with Lola Scott and Caitlyn Geller from New York have changed what girl bands are all about. A refreshing sound and vocals that many people would kill for. To start the night the question was would they be all they are cracked up to be and I have to say that they are. Going in I had to wonder if Connect 3 made the right choice with bring newbie's to the front but I have to say these girls shouldn't be called armatures. Looks like Sydney Styles and Tess Tyler better watch out because their competition is fierce and ready to steal their thunder. We will be continuing to fallow this story as these six teens travel the country on The New Sound Tour. It will be love, life and music."

Caitlyn clicked the TV off and shock her head.

"That's cool." Machala said.

"I have a feeling it will be just the beginning of the good and bad reviews that are going to come." Caitlyn said. "I have some writing to do, so sleep tight."

Caitlyn headed off to her bunk and Machala fell asleep on the couch.

"Morning." Mitchie said sitting at the table.

"I miss the guys." Caitlyn said. "It was so hard to fall asleep."

"I know what you mean." Mitchie said. "But we're in Boston and soon we'll be back together."

"Good morning." Marcus said running to the front of the bus.

"Morning." Caitlyn said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, Keddy and me slept like babies." Marcus said. "Where's Jason?"

"Baby, I told you Jason is in the bus in front of us." Lola said coming in. "Come on you need to eat."

Lola dished him up a bowl of cereal and they sat waking up.

"How's the couch?" Lola asked Machala.

"It's was good." Machala said. "For a bus you don't feel to many bumps on the road."

"I noticed that too." Caitlyn said. "I saw are review on Hot Tunes last night, they loved us."

"What did E! think?" Lola asked.

"Let's see." Mitchie said turning on the TV and putting it on E!

"Girl Factor, what can we say about them?" Ryan Seacrest asked. "Well I must say that is talent, times teens, times love, times life and it's going to be a interesting road. I got the concert last night at MSG and it drove everyone wild. Girls screaming for both the boys and the girls. Plus the attraction of the Mitchie and Shane could be seen in the dark. Starting the show Mitchie stood alone on stage with one single spot light on her. As she belted out her lyrics I saw many tweens around me in tears. Then when Shane joined it was like they were the only two people in the world. It's no wonder the fans are in love with Smithie, that have something not to many people find and I for one hope this teen dream couple makes it past the Hollywood Romance stage."

"I found the cutest shirts last night on the fans." Candice his co-host said. "My favorite was "The 'Mane' Reason to come." Referring to Smitchie in their other couple name. A source close to the couple says if love is real then Mitchie and Shane have what it takes to be the greatest love stories of all time, not that Shane's Brothers and Mitchie's band mates aren't giving the golden couple a run for their money. This boat behind me was the location of Nate Grey and Caitlyn Geller's first date. The crew aboard the Rose Fairy said since word leaked out business is booming and they are booked solid with teem couples that want to share what Naitlyn did that night."

"As for the third couple of the teens never fear they to are doing exciting things. Sources say the pictures seen here are the couple skydiving a few weeks back. It was later confirmed that it was in fact them on a fun outing. From other pictures we see the young family enjoying time together." Ryan said.

"Aren't JaloCus just the cutest?" Candice said. "Marcus is reported to be celebrating his fourth birthday in a few short days. I wonder who will sing him happy birthday?"

"No matter who I am sure he will have a birthday every kid in the world will want. And for tween news every where we learned that the teens will be creating picture books that you'll be able to buy so you an see what their life is like on the road." Ryan said. "In other tween news Sidney Styles was caught out with 21 year old Benji and we have to wonder what's going on. Sidney just turned 16 and well 21 is five years away…."

Mitchie clicked the TV off and smiled as her phone rang.

"Morning." Mitchie said answering her phone.

"Did you see the review?" Shane asked.

"Yep, Smitchie or Mane?" Mitchie asked.

"Umm, I don't know." Shane said. "What do you like?"

"I like I love you." Mitchie said.

"I love you too." Shane said. "How did you sleep?"

"As Marcus put it I slept like a baby save for when my mom started kicking me." Mitchie said.

"Sorry." Connie said coming out.

"How much longer until we are together?" Mitchie asked.

"About 24 minutes." Shane said looking at his watch.

"Ok, I'm going to go get pretty." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Shane said.

Mitchie laughed and they hung up.

"I don't think we could beat them." Caitlyn said.

"Nope, Smitchie is the ish of the osh couple." Lola agreed.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Mitchie said. "Did either of the boys call you this morning?"

They looked at each other and Mitchie smiled.

"So I thought, bet they're still sleeping." Mitchie said.

Soon they dropped Machala off and headed to radio station they were going to be on. When they arrived no one had time to say hello as they were rushed inside. They sat girl boy and waited for the DJ to come in.

"Hello, I'm Doug Smithy and I'll be interviewing you six today." Doug said.

"Hi." The group said.

"Ok, let's get rocking." Doug said.

"In five, four, three, two, one." Linda is producer said.

"Ladies, Gents, boys and girls do I have a treat for you." Doug said. "On the morning show we have Connect 3 and Girl Factor. Say hello."

"Hi." Everyone said in turn.

"Ok, let's have name and ages." Doug said.

"I'm Jason and I'm 18." Jason said.

"I'm Lola, I'm 18 too." Lola said.

"I'm Shane and I'm 17." Shane said.

"I'm Mitchie, I'm 17." Mitchie said squeezing Shane's hand.

"I'm Nate and I'm 16." Nate said smiling.

"I'm Caitlyn and I'm 16 as well." Caitlyn said.

"Wow, teenager invasion." Doug said. "Well let's get to it. The fans on the line and they have questions. Up first is Carol."

"Hello." A young girl said on the phone

"Hey Carol." Shane said.

"How are you?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm good and you?" Carol asked.

"We're good, a bit tired but good." Mitchie said.

"So, Carol what's your question?" Doug asked.

"Well first I wanted to say I think you are all so cool." Carol said. "My second question is when can I get a Girl Factor CD?"

"Are CD hits stores this Friday." Lola said.

"Cool, I can't wait to get it. Bye." Carol said.

The line went dead and they went on to more callers and questions. An hour later they were finally back on their buses to get ready for their concert that was in two hours. They reached the venue they'd be playing and got off the buses.

"Hey." Shane said walking up and pulling Mitchie close went the buses finally stopped.

"Hey." Shane said burying head into his chest and holding him close. "I missed you last night."

"Me too." Shane said. "It's going to be a long trip."

Mitchie giggled and they walked into the venue.

Nate and Caitlyn was hiding under an umbrella kissing and refused to stop when Julia came over to get them.

Jason, Lola and Marcus were on the stage looking around.

"Did Lola tell you the plan?" Shane asked as they walked towards the stage.

"Yeah, after we dropped Machala off." Mitchie said.

"They'd make such a cute family." Shane said.

"Yes, but on their own time." Mitchie said. "That's not just two hearts on the line there."

"I know and I will support them no matter what." Shane said.

"Me too." Mitchie said.

"Ok let's get this sound check under way." Brown said. "You two stop kissing already and get on stage."

Reluctantly Nate and Caitlyn pull apart and the sound check gets under way. After going through the nights line up everyone headed back stage for breakfast.

"I'm not hungry." Shane said. "I'm going to be in my dressing room."

Everyone nodded and Shane went to his dressing room. Pulling out his guitar he began strumming it and singing a new song he was working on.

"How did it come to this,

I'm weak in the knees every time I see your eyes

You make me feel like I could fly,

It's better then walking on cloud nine

Never imagined I'd be head over heals

But the moment I heard your voice,

It's like lighting in my soul

It's all I need, It's all I see

It's about our never ending possibilities

It's what I can see, it's just you and me…

There was a knock on the door and Shane set his guitar down and opened it to find Mitchie.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Shane asked.

"Well I finished eating and I realized something." Mitchie said walking into the room.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"It's been six hours and you haven't kissed me." Mitchie said. "I'm starting to get what it feels like to have your lips on mine."

"I can fix that." Shane said shutting the door and pushing Mitchie against it.

"We have 30 minutes until we have to get ready for the show." Mitchie said.

"Good." Shane said bringing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Soon they were on the couch making out like never before. They were lost in their own universe of each other to hear the screaming going on outside.

"I am not going to go out their." Caitlyn yelled. "Not with this on my neck."

"What's going on?" Connie asked coming out of her room.

"He did this to me." Caitlyn said showing Connie the huge hickey on her neck.

"I got carried away." Nate said. "Just calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, let's see if we can cover it with make up." Connie said.

"You keep your lips away from mine." Caitlyn order Nate.

"My lips will go where ever I want them too." Nate said. "You can't order me around."

"Yeah, well here's an order from my fist to you." Caitlyn said as she punched him in the eye. "Boys you're all scum."

Nate had fallen to the floor covering his eye. Sever more doors flow open and everyone looked at the scene.

"What happened?" Julia asked bending down over her son.

"She punished me." Nate said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Look at what he did to me." Caitlyn said. "Now I look like some whore."

"I just got carried away." Nate said. "I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not." Caitlyn said walking into her dressing room and slamming the door.

"Come on ;ets put ice on your eye." Julia said.

"I will talk with Caitlyn." Connie said.

Everyone went off to deal with the kids.

Connie knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hi can I come in?" Connie asked.

"Sure." Caitlyn said.

"Are you ok?" Connie asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine." Caitlyn said. "I just get over whelmed and crazy during that time of the month."

"Awe, well do you need anything?" Connie asked.

"Chocolate and Midol." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, well I have to run to the store because I need some pickles, so I will get you some." Connie said.

"Can I come with?" Caitlyn said. "I'm less dangerous when I'm around a lot of strangers."

"Ok, well let's fix your problem and we'll go." Connie said.

After getting the right make up to cover up her hickey they headed off to the store.

"My mom usually locks me in my room around this time of the month." Caitlyn said.

"Well we can't do that on the road, but we will make sure you have alone time if you need it."

"Ok and thanks." Caitlyn said.

They arrived at the store and went shopping. Connie made sure to stock up on supplies and they headed back.

"Ok, so I know this is odd, but what's Mitchie like during you know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Mitchie oddly enough is normal." Connie said.

"Man, I hope I'm not the only one who gets moody." Caitlyn said.

"Sweetie either way everyone will be understanding." Connie said. "Other wise they will see what pregnancy hormones are like."

Caitlyn laughed and they reached the venue. They loaded the bags onto the bus and went back in to start the show.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Lola asked Caitlyn.

"You saw Nate."

"He has the hugest black eye I've ever seen." Lola said.

"I was mad." Caitlyn said. "But I should go talk to him."

"You should, he doesn't want to go on stage." Lola said.

"Ok, I'm on it." Caitlyn said.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen Mitchie or Shane?" Lola asked.

"Nope." Mitchie said. "Did someone check the bunks?"

"Yeah, Jason did." Lola said. "Check Shane's dressing room. My fight with Nate happened right out side it and he didn't even come out to see what happened."

"Ok." Lola said heading off.

Caitlyn walked down the hall and knocked on Nate's dressing room door. Julia answered it and showed her in. She left after making sure Nate had a pillow close at hand so if Caitlyn punched again.

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn said.

"It's ok." Nate said. "But why are you so upset?"

"Well you see every 29 days a girl gets her…"

"Oh, enough said." Nate said going red. "Look, I'm sorry about going to far."

"It's not that bad." Caitlyn said. "Momma C was able to cover it."

"Well I glad, but I am still sorry." Nate said.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, deal." Nate said and he pulled her to him for a soft kiss.

"So, Lola says you don't want to perform." Caitlyn said.

"I can, I just wanted to make up with you first." Nate said. "But without hitting me again, is this going to get worse?"

"I hope not." Caitlyn said. "But if anything happens Connie knows what to do."

"Ok, I just have never been through this." Nate said.

"Yes, boys are lucky enough to not go through this." Caitlyn said. "Lucky you."

"How about we go meet up with everyone else now?" Nate suggested.

"Good idea." Caitlyn said.

They headed out of the room and saw everyone pounding on Shane's room a few door downs.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"Shane Adam Grey you open this door right now." Julia barked.

"Umm, he and Mitchie went up on the roof." Nate said.

"What?" Julia said.

"Yeah, when you went to get me more ice, they stopped by and said they were going to go dance on the roof." Nate said.

"I'll go get them." Connie said.

Shane held Mitchie as he softly sang to her.

"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I found you…"

Connie smiled as Mitchie and Shane danced around the roof top. When they stopped Mitchie ran her fingers down Shane's face and light pulled him to her for a kiss.

"You know if you to want we can bring the concert up here." Connie said.

"Mom, are you spying on us?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep, now come on or Julia might kill you and bring you back to kill you again." Connie said.

"Ok, Momma C we're coming." Shane said pulling Mitchie's hand and leading her back down to the stage.

"Ok, we have ten minutes to show." Brown said. "We are going to do the same line up as last night, we'll be switching gears in about a weeks time, but we will talk later."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "I need to get my hair down, see you soon."

She ran off with the girls to get ready.

"Ok, I have to say something." Caitlyn said as the girls sat in hair and make up.

"What's up?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm on my period." Caitlyn said. "And well sometimes I can be a bitch."

"We know." Lola said. "But we love you anyways."

They all laughed and finished getting ready.

"I had mine last week, so I'm good, but have fun." Mitchie said.

"Mine only come every three months thanks to birth control." Lola said. "I'm not due for another three months."

"Man, this is no fair." Caitlyn said.

"I promise when I get mine I will be a bitch, will that make you happy?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes." Caitlyn said. "You too."

Lola giggled and they went to work wow the 25,000 people that came to see them. As the show wound down everyone cheered and the teens all signed autographs until they were ushered onto a bus.

"Ok, sorry kids, but school time." Julia said passing out their folders.

"Where are we going?" Nate asked.

"We are heading south. You have another concert tomorrow after noon." Frank said. "So work so you can play it."

Everyone got down to work spreading out as they needed. As night feel they stopped at a truck stop for dinner. Then they had to be on their own bunks and heading south for their next concert.

End Chapter Twelve

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1, Was the fight between Caitlyn and Nate good or just odd?**

**2, What surprise should happen on Marcus's birthday?**

**3, Should I give the girls an insane stalker?**

**4, Should Caitlyn, Lola, Jason or Nate get sick and with what?**

**Once again the questions I ask are to see how I should take my story. I have ideas and plans, but sometimes it's cool to add something different. Please answer and let me know why you think that way.**

**Click "Review this Story" and let me know what you think and if you want more. Chantel**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is a little short and adds a twist I bet no one saw coming. Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to kandib293, Ch3eSus'x, zxMeghanxz, cutiebear89, KariandTK, tayaboo72, MissDemetriaDevonne, , fairydreamer29, CatieLee, .Love37, utmy123, TrixieNancy124, laceycrazy08, XoGirliliciousXo for summint reviews. I loved reading them all seeing what you guys think. Please keep them up and maybe I will make 200 reviews. It would be so amazing. Thanks again and enjoy. Chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"I hate it here." Caitlyn sobbed.

"Sweetie it's going to be ok." Connie said.

"No it's not." Caitlyn said. "Suck at singing, I suck at music. I just suck."

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked walking onto the bus.

"Look at her, she so pretty and talented, why can't I be like her?" Caitlyn asked. "No I get to feel bloated and puffy."

"She's having a melt down." Connie said. "What do you need?"

"Well we need Caitlyn for rehearsal." Mitchie said.

"I'm not going." Caitlyn said. "I am quitting the band."

"Oh stop being a drama queen, that role belongs to Tess. Get your ass up and let's get a move on." Mitchie said pulling her up by her hand.

"Don't yell at me." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and pulled Caitlyn out into the area where they were rehearsing.

"You ok?" Shane asked walking over.

"You have the prettiest eyes in the world." Caitlyn said.

"Hey, that's my guy." Mitchie said. "Mom did Caitlyn take any meds?"

"Some Pamperin." Connie said.

"Ok, well I think it raddled her brain." Mitchie said.

"Ok, let's get this new song down." Brown said.

Everyone sat down and they went through the song verse by verse.

"Caitlyn we need you to pay attention." Brown said.

"Sorry, cramps." Caitlyn said.

"Oh, well then let's take five." Brown said.

Everyone went off to do this and that while Connie brought Caitlyn over some water.

"Are you ok?" Connie asked.

"They hurt really bad." Caitlyn said. "Like I'm being split in two."

"Well come lay down, maybe that will help." Connie said.

Caitlyn stood up and then fall to the ground.

"Caitlyn?" Nate yelled running over.

"Call 911." Connie said to Brown.

They moved Caitlyn so she was laying flat. Connie checked her pulse and said she was breathing and had a strong heart beat.

"Help is coming." Brown said coming over.

"When helped arrived Caitlyn was loaded into the ambulance with Connie and everyone else fallowed in cars.

"16 year old female, unconscious." The medic said. "Heart rate is stable, blood presser is coming back."

"Exam room three." A nurse said. "Dr. Trent."

Connie had to wait outside until someone told he what was going on.

"Are you her mother?" Dr. Trent asked coming out.

"No, I'm her care giver." Connie said. "How's Caitlyn?"

"Caitlyn is bleeding heavily in her uterus." Dr. Trent said.

"She's on her period." Connie said.

"I'm afraid it's more then that, we need permission to go in and help her." Dr. Trent said.

"What does that mean?" Connie asked.

"Well, it could be a tear we can fix or we might need to remove her uterus." Dr. Trent said. "I need a decision asap."

"I need to call her mom and ask what to do." Connie said taking out her cell.

"Ok, let me know if I need to answer any questions." Dr Trent said walking over to the nurse's station.

Connie dialed Rachel's number and she answered.

"Hello." Rachel said.

"Rachel, it is Connie. Caitlyn is in the hospital."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"She collapsed during rehearsal this morning. The doctor says she is bleeding heavily from her uterus."

"Is it that time of the month?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but she says the bleeding it to much for it to be that." Connie said. "She wants to operate, if there is a tare that can fix it, but there's a chance they made need to remove her uterus."

"What, no Caitlyn wants to have kids." Rachel said. "There has to be another option."

"They need to do something fast." Connie said.

"Can they wait until I get there?" Rachel asked.

"She is losing to much blood." Connie said. "I can sign the papers I just need to know what you think."

"Tell them to save her." Rachel said. "Save my baby."

"Ok." Connie said. "We're at Oak Land Heights Hospital in Virginia."

"Ok, we're on our way." Rachel said. "If you see her let her I am coming."

"I will." Connie said.

She hung up and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Her mother says do the surgery, but try to spare her uterus." Connie said.

"We will do our best." Dr. Trent said handing her papers to sign.

"I can see her before you take her?" Connie asked signing the papers.

"Nurse Amy will take you back, but it can only be a second." Dr. Trent said.

Connie walked back with the nurse and saw Caitlyn lying still on the exam bed.

"You're going to be fine." Connie said. "Your mom told me to tell you she is on her way, so be brave and strong."

Two orderlies came and wheeled her away. Connie was given her bag of clothes and taken to the surgical waiting area. She was the only one there. When everyone else arrived she filled them in on it.

"Oh god." Mitchie said.

"They can't do that." Nate said.

"Sweetie, they are trying to save her life." Julia said. "Do the Geller's know?"

"I called them, they're on their way." Connie said.

"Mom, are you ok?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm fine." Connie said. "I just feel so helpless."

"We can pray." Shane said. "Dad, you always say it's times like this that we need to pray for help and guidance."

"You're right." Frank said. "Everyone join hands."

Everyone did as they were told and Frank said a prayer.

"What's taking so long?" Nate asked.

"Sweetie, they are doing what they need to do to help Caitlyn." Julia said.

"I hate not knowing." Nate said. "This is like when I was in the hospital and all I could do is wait to see what was going to happen next."

"You made it through and so will see." Frank said.

Several hours later Rachel, Matthew, Hailey and Bailey arrived.

"Any news?" Rachel asked rushing in.

"No." Connie said. "Julia went to check for some."

Rachel said down next to Connie. Hailey and Bailey sat in the corner looking grave while Matthew paced the floor.

"Ok, the nurse said someone will be out to tell us something soon." Julia said coming back in.

"What happened?" Matthew asked.

"It was all so sudden." Connie said. "She started her cycle like normal, she got moody and most of the time I say with her. I'm a mom I can handle it. Then at rehearsal today she started getting these cramps and I suggest she go lie down, but before she could she collapsed. She was unconscious the whole time, even here at the hospital."

"We didn't see any warning signs." Julia said. "She was fine at the concert last night, we hit the road right afterwards because we have a concert is four hours."

"I'm looking for the family of Caitlyn Geller." A nurse said coming in.

"I'm her mom." Rachel said. "What's going on with my baby?"

"There was more damage then Dr. Trent realized, she tired everything she could. We were moving her back to a room when she coded and we had to rush her back to surgery. Dr. Trent is working as best she can, Caitlyn is losing blood and we are running low here. We've sent for more from another hospital but it might be awhile."

"Is my daughter going to lose her change to be a mother?" Rachel asked.

"I'm afraid a partial hysterectomy was the only way to save her life." The nurse said.

"What blood type does Caitlyn need?" Mitchie asked.

"B-." The nurse said.

"I'm B-, can I give?" Mitchie asked.

"It's not hospital policy." The nurse said.

"That's one of my best friends in there, I want to help." Mitchie said.

"Ok, let me check." The nurse said.

She left and came back a few minutes later.

"Dr. Trent says with the amount of blood she is losing, you can donate, anyone with either the matching blood type or with O can donate." The nurse said.

"I'm O." Shane said.

"Me too." Lola added,

"Ok, come with me." The nurse said.

Mitchie, Shane and Lola walked down to an exam room and each gave as much as they could give. Jason brought them in some juice and cookies.

"Marcus was hungry so Brown took him to get some lunch." Jason said.

"Ok." Lola said. "What are we going to do about tonight?"

"I don't know." Mitchie said. "I doubt Nate will want to do a concert."

"Can we cancel?" Lola asked.

"It's not an option." Shane said.

"What if we explained what was going on?" Mitchie asked.

"The fans would be ok with it, but the venue wouldn't." Jason said. "For them it's all about profit."

"Can we do the show without them?" Mitchie asked.

"Looks like we might have too." Shane said. "I'll talk to Brown and see what he thinks."

After they finished resting they walked back down to the waiting room.

"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Geller?" Mitchie asked.

"They finished Caitlyn's surgery, they went in to see her." Connie said. "How are you kids feeling."

"We're fine." Lola said. "Is Caitlyn going to be fine?"

"She will need time to recover." Julia said.

"Where's Nate?" Shane asked.

"He went for a walk." Connie said.

"what are we going to do about the concert?" Mitchie asked.

"Kevin is trying to work something out, but I think we will have to perform." Brown said.

"We've been thinking what if we did the show without Nate and Caitlyn." Mitchie said.

"We have too." Frank said coming in.

"Caitlyn's going to be out for a while, we have to find a third girl." Julia said.

"No." Lola said. "Girl Factor will wait for Caitlyn."

"Are you girl sure, we can find a sub." Frank said.

"No sub needed." Mitchie said. "We will wait for Caitlyn to come back."

"Ok, well we have to leave here in about an hour." Frank said.

"Where's Nate?" Rachel asked coming in. "Caitlyn wants to see him."

"We'll go find him." Shane said. "I am sure I know where he went."

The group left and went down to the seventh floor. Looking in the small chapel they saw him sitting at the piano.

"Hey, Caitlyn's awake and wants to see you." Shane said.

Nate rushed up to her floor and walked back with Rachel.

"Does she know" Nate asked.

"Yes, we told her." Rachel said. "We'll give you a few minutes, but she needs to rest."

Nate nodded and walked in the room. Caitlyn looked up when he came in but looked away. Matthew stood up and left the room. Nate took his seat.

"Hey, you scared the hell out of me." Nate said. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Nate, I'm going home." Caitlyn said tears forming at her eyes.

"I know to get better." Nate said.

"I'm not coming back." Caitlyn said. "I'm breaking up with you."

"What, why?" Nate asked.

"I can't give you want you want." Caitlyn said. "Go find someone who can, go be with a real women."

"You are real." Nate said trying to take her head but she pulled away.

"No I'm not, I'm nothing now. Please just go, move on, find someone whole." Caitlyn said tears pouring down her face. "Forget about me."

"How can I forget about you, you were my first kiss, my girl date, my first girl friend. Forgetting you isn't an option and I wont do it. You're stuck with me so get used to it. You are a whole person what someone tragic happened to, but I do not see you as less." Nate said. "You're my girl friends and I am sticking with you."

"How can you do that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I love you." Nate said taking her hand. "And that means I'm not going anywhere."

"Nate, I can't have children." Caitlyn said.

"Well we're only 16 children wasn't in our plans as of yet, but when we do get there we can adopt, we can go other routes." Nate said. "Right now you need to heal, get strong and get back here to all of us."

"What is everyone going to say?" Caitlyn said.

"That they want you to get strong and come back as soon as you can, because we aren't complete without you." Nate said. "They all love you."

"Nate, I am so confused, I just don't know." Caitlyn said.

"Trust me." Nate said.

Caitlyn nodded and both knew a long road awaited them.

Nate fell asleep with Caitlyn and the others headed off to do the concert.

"Hello." Mitchie said running out on stage. "So today someone thing happened to Caitlyn and she will be unable to be here with us. Also missing tonight is Nate. He is with her at the hospital where she is recovering. But please enjoy the show."

The show went on and it didn't feel the same but they pulled it off. When they finished they headed back to the hospital. Connie told them Caitlyn was still sleeping and Nate was with her.

"Ok, we are going to be putting off leaving until the morning." Frank said. "I got us all rooms across the street at the hotel."

"Come on you kids need to rest." Julia said.

"Ok." Shane said.

"Will we get to see Caitlyn tomorrow?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes sweetie, in the morning." Connie said.

Everyone headed over to the hotel and checked in. Mitchie held onto Shane and he her. Lola sat holding Marcus long after he fall asleep. Jason just sat there in silence.

"I don't know what to say to her." Mitchie said.

"Me either." Shane said.

"You'll find the words you need to say in your heart." Connie said. "I'm exhausted, so I am going to bed."

She kissed Mitchie on the forehead and walked into her room. Lola, Jason and Marcus disappeared into another room. Brown had been in his room talking to Izzy on the phone for about an hour. Frank and Julia had put Hailey and Bailey to bed and headed there themselves.

"Shane, would you be mad at me if I slept in with my mom?" Mitchie asked.

"No, I understand you need her." Shane said.

"You are the best." Mitchie said leaning in and kissing him. "I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Ok." Shane said. "Try to get some sleep."

"I will." Mitchie said. "You too."

Shane kissed her one last time before she got up and went into her mom's room.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked when Mitchie climbed in bed.

"I just need to be with you." Mitchie said snuggling into her mom.

"Ok." Connie said wrapping her arms around Mitchie. They fell asleep in no time. Shane laid down on the couch to watch a movie. Rachel and Matthew came in around midnight and Shane gave them his room.

"Thanks." Rachel said.

"It's no problem." Shane said. "The girls are right next door."

"I'm going to check on them." Matthew said.

Rachel went with him and after checking on them they went to their room and were asleep. Shane fell back asleep listening to Romeo and Juliet.

Mitchie woke as the sun started to peak into the room. Connie was still asleep so Mitchie snuck out of the room and saw Shane sleeping on the couch. Rachel and Matthew came out of their room and explained what Shane did. They headed back to the hospital and Mitchie walked over and smiled at her sleeping boyfriend. Lifting the covers she laid down with him. Shane instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Morning." She said when he opened his eyes.

"Morning." Shane said kissing the top of her head. "I missed you."

"Me too, but thank you for understanding." Mitchie said.

"It's cool." Shane said. "What time is it?"

"About six." Mitchie said. "We don't have to up for a few more hours."

"But see once I am awake I have a hard time going back to sleep." Shane said.

"Who said anything about sleeping." Mitchie said as she threw the blankets over them and they began to make out.

About an hour later everyone was heading over to the hospital. When they walked into Caitlyn's room Nate was holding her hand as she cried.

"She's just a little emotional." Rachel said. "The doctors say it's from the procedure."

"Can, Lola and I have a few moments with her?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Rachel said.

Everyone left and the girls set beside her.

"So, I was thinking, that when you come back we should do a total girl's night. I can get Jason to take Marcus and will veg. out, watch hot guys in movies, do all the girly things girls do." Lola said.

"I don't know if I'm coming back." Caitlyn said.

"You can't back away." Mitchie said. "You love music, it's the beat of your heart and you know it. You'll be back here in no time rocking out on stage and we'll be there with you."

"You guys don't see me as lesser of a person?" Caitlyn asked.

"See you as less of a person, no way." Lola said. "What happened is tragic, but it making you less of a person not a chance."

"Lola's right." Mitchie said. "You are still Caitlyn Geller. You're one of my best friends, one of my sisters and it isn't changing."

"We're family little sister and we are never going to see you as a less of a person." Lola added.

"You guys are so amazing." Caitlyn said.

"We know." Mitchie said. "So I was thinking, that while you are healing we can email you new song ideas and you can mix tracks so we have even more song to perform when you come back."

"I'd like that." Caitlyn said. "They said it might take a month or so to heal. So I might be back for the last half."

"Knowing you, you'll be there with bells on." Lola said.

They all laughed and the other rejoined them. She was heading home today and the kids were do back on the road. After tearful goodbyes and see you laters, they all went there separate ways waiting until they could be back together.

End Chapter Thirteen

**

* * *

**

Sorry know questions this time, but please review and let me know what you think. chantel


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey so this chapter is a little short, but I have a longer one planned for next time, so please enjoy this one and I will post again shortly.**

**Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to Ch3eSus'x, KariandTK, tessababy1, utmy123, keddybear36, tayaboo72, CrazyFrenzylaughing, Rockergirluntil4ever and kandib293 for summiting reviews. I love reading them all and heres hoping for 200 reviews soon. chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Happy Birthday baby." Lola said when she woke Marcus up.

"Thanks momma." Marcus said. "I'm four years old now."

"That you are." Lola said. "So we have today off so what do you want to do?"

"See Jason." Marcus said.

"We always see Jason." Lola said. "So what ese do you want to do?"

"See Aunty Caitlyn." Marcus said.

"Baby, she back in New York, but we might get her on the web cam." Lola said. "What about the Zoo, the park, new adventure center."

"Can Jason help me choose?" Marcus asked.

"Sure, let's get you dressed and then we'll go see everyone." Lola said.

She helped him get dressed and they made their way out of the bus and went into the restaurant at the truck stop.

"Jason." Marcus yelled running over.

"Happy birthday buddy." Jason said picking him up and hugging him.

"Momma said you get to help me pick what to do on my birthday." Marcus said.

"So did you have in mind?" Jason asked as they joined everyone else.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone said and handed him some special birthday pancakes.

"I want to see Aunty Caitlyn." Marcus said.

"Me too." Nate said. "I'm going to call her in a little bit on the computer and we can see her then."

"Cool." Marcus said.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to that new Adventure Center they opened last month." Lola said. "It's still cold out so I think the animals at the Zoo might be sleeping still."

"Ok." Marcus said. "Is everyone coming?"

"Sorry buddy, Shane and I have some things to do, but well we're out we going to get you the coolest present." Mitchie said.

"I'm free so if you don't mind." Nate said.

"You are more then welcome." Lola said.

"I have to go shopping, the buses seem to be out of everything again." Connie said.

"They're going kids." Julia said.

"Mom, where did dad go this morning?" Shane asked.

"He had a meeting with the label, he'll be back in a few days." Julia said. "Is being stuff with hormonal mom that hard?"

"No, it's just I wanted to talk to him about a new song." Shane said.

"Me too." Nate said. "I wrote it about the time I got sick and with Caitlyn sick too, it seems like the right time."

"I can listen and give you my advise." Brown said. "Maybe we an record them and show him when he gets back."

"That would be nice." Shane said.

"No stealing our manager." Mitchie teased.

"He's my uncle." Shane teased back.

"Now, there is enough of me to go around." Brown said. "Why don't we met tonight and well see what you guys got."

"Ok." Shane said. "We should be off if we're going to make it everywhere on time."

"Yes, plans to keep." Mitchie said. "See you later." She kissed her mom on the cheek while Shane did the same before they ran off.

"They're up to something." Julia said.

"Knowing Mitchie that they are." Connie said. "I should get to shopping, I need to stop and get some bigger clothes, my other seem to be shrinking."

"I'll join you." Julia said. "I have the same problem."

"You girls both look lovely." Brown said.

"You're needed too, we girls can't carry all those bags around." Connie said.

Brown smiled and eft with Connie and Julia.

"We'll I'm going to go call Caitlyn." Nate said. "Come on buddy."

He picked Marcus up who screamed and giggled and walked out onto the bus.

"Hello." Caitlyn said opening her web window.

"Hi Aunty Caitlyn." Marcus said.

'happy Birthday babe." Caitlyn said.

"Thanks, I miss you." Marcus said.

"I miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it and well I got your birthday present here so you'll have to wait until I see you again ok?"

"Ok." Marcus said. "We're going to the advenure cenner."

"Adventure Center, way cool." Caitlyn said.

"Uncle Nate is coming too." Marcus said.

"It will be fun." Caitlyn said.

"Hey babe." Nate said getting on the cam next to Marcus.

"Hi." Caitlyn said smiling. "I miss you."

"Me too." Nate said. "Hey Marcus why don't you finish coloring that picture you're making for Aunt Caitlyn and you can show it to her."

"Ok." Marcus said jumping down and running over to his coloring.

"We all miss you." Nate said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Caitlyn said. "I'm home now and they have me on some hormones to make up for what I lost, but over all I am good."

"That's good." Nate said. "Any date for coming back?"

"I'd be back tomorrow if my sisters weren't watching me like hawks." Caitlyn said. "But I know it's because this freaked them out."

"Yeah, so I'm going to show the others my song I've been working on." Nate said.

"I love that song." Caitlyn said. "I hope they do too."

"I think they will." Nate said. "So did you think about that procedure?"

"My mom and I talked, we thinks it's a good idea. I have to talk to my doctor tomorrow at my appointment, but I think she will agree that it might be best." Caitlyn said.

"I wish I was there." Nate said.

"Me too, but you have music to make and I will be back before you know it." Caitlyn said.

"I'm done." Marcus announced running over with the pic.

Nate held it up and Caitlyn smiled.

"Marcus it's wonderful." Caitlyn said.

"We can mail it to you if you like." Nate said.

"Cool, that way I can have all of you here with me." Caitlyn said. "Thanks Marcus."

"Your welcome." Marcus said.

"Hey buddy, you talking to Aunt Caitlyn?" Lola said coming on to the bus with Jason.

"Hey guys." Caitlyn said seeing them.

"Hey, get better faster." Lola said.

"I'm working on it." Caitlyn said. "I have to go, guys. Med and nap time."

"Ok, love you." Nate said.

"Love you too." Caitlyn said before closing her computer.

"Fun time." Marcus said.

"Let's go." Jason said.

The four headed off to have a fun time.

"Why are we here again?" Mitchie asked as they took seats.

"Because you need to see a doctor about your ear." Shane said

"Shane, it doesn't hurt that much." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie Torres, Dr. Conner will see you now." A nurse said.

"Come with me." Mitchie said.

Shane smiled and took her hand. The nurse led her back to an exam room. Mitchie sat on the bed and the nurse took her temperature and blood pressure.

"Why are you seeing the doctor today?" The nurse asked.

"I have a ear ache and Shane thinks I should get it looked at." Mitchie said.

"Ok, Dr. Conner will be in a few minutes." The nurse said before she left.

A few minutes later an older gentlemen came in and looked at her.

"Mitchie Torres." Dr. Conner said.

"Hi." Mitchie said.

"Now I understand you have a hear ache." Dr. Conner said.

"It's not that bad, but Shane thinks I should have it looked at."

"Yes, Mr. Grey would no loads about needing to see a doctor when your ear hurts." Dr. Conner said turning to Shane.

"I learned my lesson." Shane said.

"Well, let look at it." Dr. Conner said moving to exam Mitchie's ears. "You have a slight infection in your left ear, I will give you some antibiotics and it should be good a new."

"Thanks." Mitchie said taking the prescription he was handing her.

"Take all your meds and if the problems continues see a doctor." Dr. Conner said.

"I will." Mitchie said. "Thanks for seeing me."

"It was my pleasure, you kids take care now." Dr. Conner said leading them out to the waiting room.

Shane smiled and took her hand and led her to out of the clinic.

"I need to get this filled." Mitchie said.

"Well let's go to the store, they have a pharmacy." Shane said leading her to the car to go to the local store.

Once they arrived Mitchie put her prescription in and they wondered the store looking at things.

"I used to love these." Mitchie said pointing out the candy necklaces.

"You want on?" Shane asked.

"You'd end up eating it off me." Mitchie teased.

"I like that idea." Shane said grabbing several off the hook.

"Ok, it's been thirty minutes you go pay and I will go get my meds." Mitchie said.

She walked to the counter and got her meds while Shane bought his candy. They met up by the door and headed out.

"Was that Shane and Mitchie?" Brown asked.

"Where?" Julia asked.

"I saw them by the door." Brown said. "Shane had a bag in his hand and Mitchie looked like she got something from the pharmacy."

"What did they have?" Connie asked.

"I don't know, they each had a bag." Brown said.

"Should we be worried?" Julia asked.

"They are engaged." Brown said.

"I know, but Mitchie said they weren't planning anything yet." Connie said.

"Ok, now I'm worried, my son isn't a sit and wait kind of person." Julia said.

"Should we ask them?" Brown asked.

"Tonight." Connie said. "Maybe it's time to have that talk with them."

"Ok, after dinner, right now that chocolate cake has my name on it." Julia said.

They got cake and sat wondering what was going on with their kids and if they should be worried.

"Look at that slide." Nate said. "I'm going all the way up."

"Can I go?" Marcus asked.

"Baby that's really high, are you sure?" Lola asked.

"If Uncle Nate can do it, I can too." Marcus said.

"Ok, let's go." Lola said leading them all up the steps to the high slide.

When they reached the top Marcus looked over the rail.

"Look how high we are." Marcus said.

"It high." Jason said. "Are you ready?"

"Can I go with Uncle Nate?" Marcus asked.

"Sure." Lola said. "If Nate wants you too."

"Come on buddy." Nate said taking his hand and walking up to the slide runner. He told them how to sit and Nate scooted them to the edge and Marcus screamed as they went over.

"He is so brave." Lola said.  
"Takes after his mom." Jason said.

"If you weren't here with me or with me when we jumped out of that plane, I don't think I could've done it." Lola said.

"Well lets go meet our son at the bottom." Jason said.

Lola smiled and they went down the slide Lola holding tight to Jason's arms that were wrapped around her.

"Momma, you looked so cool." Marcus said when they reached the bottom.

"That was fun." Lola said. "So you wanna head back now?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Marcus said.

"Let's go." Nate said lifting Marcus on to his back as they headed out.

"Shane, move it over here." Mitchie said.

"I'm trying, there's just not enough room." Shane said.

"Just slide something to the side and slip it in." Mitchie said. "Use some force if you need too."

"I'm trying." Shane said. "Give me some credit for being able to hold it this long."

"Oh stop being a baby and put it where it needs to be so we can move on." Mitchie said. "Do I need to do it myself?"

"Oh great one, please show me how to do it right." Shane said.

"Fine give it here." Mitchie said. "Look move it past this, slide that to the side a bit and wala, it's where it belongs."

"What is going on in here?" Connie asked opening the door.

"Mom, we weren't expecting you." Mitchie said.

"I can tell, what are you to doing?" Connie asked.

"It's a surprise party for Marcus, Shane couldn't get the cake into the spot I left him." Mitchie said. "What did you think we were doing?"

"Well, umm, never mind that." Connie said.

"Mom, eww." Mitchie said. "Someone needs to get their mind out of the gutter."

"Help me with these bags." Connie said.

Shane took all the bags back to the bedroom.

"Mom, what's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"We'll talk later." Connie said.

Mitchie would've asked more but Brown and Connie walked onto the bus.

"What's this?" Julia asked.

"It's a surprise party for Marcus." Mitchie said. "Speaking of which, that's them now so sit so I can turn the lights off."

Everyone took a seat and Mitchie turned the lights out. A few moments later the door opened and four people came on board.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled when Mitchie turned the lights on.

"For me?" Marcus asked looked at all the decorations on teddy bears.

"Yep all for you." Mitchie said.

"Thank you, thank you." Marcus said running over and hugging her.

"Your welcome." Mitchie said. "Uncle Shane helped too."

"Thank you Uncle Shane." Marcus said leaning over and hugging him too.

"You're welcome." Shane said.

"Guys this is amazing." Lola said.

"Well I know you wanted to give him a big bash, but I was thinking one with family works too." Mitchie said. "Marcus why don't you go turn the computer screen on."

Marcus ran over and turned the screen on.

"Hi." Marcus said seeing his grandparents.

"Happy Birthday baby." Bianca and Andrew said together.

"Thanks." Marcus said. "Look momma it's Grandma and Grandpa."

"I see." Lola said moving over to him.

"We wanted to say happy birthday and we love you." Andrew said.

"I love you too." Marcus said.

"I sent our presents and Mitchie picked them up this morning." Bianca said.

"They're in the pile." Mitchie said.

"Ok, you have a wonderful party and take tons of pictures." Bianca said.

"I will." Lola said. "Love you."

"Love you both so much." Bianca said. "Bye."

The screen went blank and Marcus looked at the pile of presents.

"Are they all for me?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, but first let's eat some dinner because I can hear someone's tummy rumbling." Connie said.

"I have everything set up." Mitchie said.

Everyone took a seat and Shane and Mitchie served them all food. Soon everyone was eating and having a great time. When they finished they watched him open presents and then they had cake. Soon he was sleeping. Lola put him to bed and then went for a walk with Jason. Nate went back to his bus to call Caitlyn.

"This was very nice of you two." Julia said.

"We had fun doing it." Shane said.

"Ok, you two come sit down we need to talk." Connie said.

Mitchie and Shane exchanged glances but sat down across from the three adults.

"We saw you two at the store today and we know what you got." Connie said.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked.

"We were young once and we know sex can be on the brain more then anything else." Julia said.

"Mom." Shane said.

"Look, sex isn't a bad thing." Connie said.

"Mom." Mitchie said. "Shane and I aren't having sex."

"We saw you get something from the pharmacy." Julia said.

"I did." Mitchie said. "I have an ear infection and Dr. Conner from the Middleson Clinic ordered me some meds."

"An ear infection." Brown said. "But Shane bought something."

"Some candy." Shane said pulling the bag with the candy necklaces out.

"Oh." Brown said.

"Look, we know about sex and we know it's not a bad thing and we know it isn't for us." Mitchie said.

"We both took vows and we plan to keep them." Shane said.

"But you're engaged." Julia said.

"We know but see we've known each other for what seven months now, we know we want to be together forever, but that doesn't mean we're getting married tomorrow. We're only seventeen and it not legal." Mitchie said.

"Ok, well don't we look silly?" Julia said.

"No you all look like concerned moms and uncle." Shane said.

"You two do know you can come talk to us at any time right?" Connie said.

"Yes we know and if we need to we will." Mitchie said. "Promise."

"Ok and we'll try not to jump to any more assumptions." Julia said.

"And in the future just come ask us." Mitchie said. "We aren't embarrassed."

"Ok." Connie said. "Well I think I'm going to turn in."

"Yes, we are hitting the road again in two hours so I will also turn in. Also, Shane you are to be on our bus when it's time." Julia said.

"I know mother." Shane said.

Julia shock her head and left with Brown. Connie went into room and Mitchie and Shane finished cleaning up. When they were done they made out for awhile until Jason dropped Lola off and dragged Shane to their bus.

"Mitchie thanks for throwing him a party." Lola said.

"It was my pleasure." Mitchie said. "So, I have a new song idea want to hear?"

"Yes, I have a few too." Lola said. "Should we call Caitlyn?"

"Of course she is part of the band." Mitchie said dialing her number on the computer.

"Hey, just got off with Nate, what's up?" Caitlyn said when she popped up on the video.

"It's song idea time and well we can't do it without you." Lola said.

"Cool, I have a few ideas too." Caitlyn said and the bands went to work creating new music.

End Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1, What do you think of me adding Demi and JoBro songs to the story as GF and C3 songs?**

**2, What should be the stalkers first move? EXAMPLE: Stealing Marcus's teddy bear, flashing the girls, watching Caitlyn unknowingly on the web phone…**

**3: Meet ~n~ Greet or Radio Contest or Fan Giveaway**

**4, Should I address more real issues like bullying, health issues, personal safty?**

**5, Name contest: _________ _________ Torres and ________ ________ Gray?**

**6: Should Mitchie change her last name or no?**

**Summit a review and ave fun answering the questions and please let me know your reasons for your answer. Thanks a billion. Chantel.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to kandib293, .Love37, JoeandDemi, tayaboo72, utmy123, zxMeghanxz, Emmie-chan, ersy, keddybear36, StroodleDoodledFuhn, KariandTK, laceycrazy08, Yamanashi Nami, Ch3eSuS'x, XoGirliliciousXo, fairydreamer29, Story Writer 4 Eva and special1991 for summint reviews. I loved reading them all. I hope everyone who is reading love this story and like the twist and turns I've added. I have a lot more in store so be sure to let me know you want more.**

**Special shout out to Kandib293, I used the Kandi part of your name for one of the characters in the story. She is in this chapter and will be in the next. I hope you're cool with that.**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

So over the next two week or so the kids worked their way across the country. Several days were spent on a private jet going concert to concert. Some days with several concerts and meet and greets in the same day. They didn't have much time for anything, on top of it all they were all working on new songs, new sounds and school work. Marcus spent most of his days with Connie and neither minded.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Shane said handing Mitchie a dozen roses and a small pink bear.

"You too." Mitchie said handing him his favorite candies and a green bear.

"They have magnets in their noses so they can do what we like doing." Shane said joining their bears before kissing Mitchie deeply.

"I got these for you." Jason said handing Lola a heart shaped box of chocolates, three long stem red roses and a orange monkey.

"Jason these are all so wonderful." Lola said. "I have this for you."

She handed him a card that when opened sung "Right Here, Right Now" from HSM3.

"Cool." Jason said.

"I also have this for you." Lola said handing him a blue bird.

"Cool." Jason said taking the bear and kissing her.

"Why do I have to be away from my girlfriend on Valentine's Day?" Nate asked. "It's not fair."

"It's life my boy." Brown said.

Everyone soon piled into a car to head out.

"Any news from Caitlyn?" Nate asked as they road in the car to there next radio interview.

"I haven't had time to call." Mitchie said.

"She's doing ok." Lola said. "Said her mom and sisters are driving her nuts."

"When did you talk to her?" Mitchie asked.

"Did, she just texted me." Lola said holding up her phone.

"Oh, tell her I said hi." Mitchie said.

"Will do." Lola said sending a message back.

"I hope she comes back soon." Nate said.

"Sweetie she needs to recover." Julia said.

"I know, but the being apart is hard." Nate said.

"You'll see her in a few weeks." Julia said. "Rachel said she needs about two to three more weeks to recover."

"Mom that's like a million days away." Nate said.

"Nathan don't be such a drama queen." Julia said.

Everyone laughed and they pulled up to the radio station.

"Welcome to 99.4 Total Tunes, we are set up in here." A women said. "I'm Val, let me know if you need anything."

She left and everyone took a set and waited for the DJ to come in.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Seacrest and you must be Connect 3 and Girl Factor."

"Hi." Everyone said.

"Ok, let's sit and well get things started." Ryan said. "But first I've been told to tell you all to close your eyes."

Everyone was a little unsure but closed their eyes.

"Surprise." Caitlyn yelled walking in.

"Caitlyn." Nate said running over and hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well my doctor gave me the go ahead to get back on the road." Caitlyn said. "My dad flew me out last night."

"It's so good too see you." Mitchie said. "Nate let us hug her too."

Nate moved and everyone hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked.

"I feel great, everything is good and the doctor said to take it easy but to have fun too." Caitlyn said. "It's almost been a month and it's time for me to return to my life."

"Well let's get it start." Ryan said. "Everyone please sit down and will get going.

Everyone sat in their couples and Ryan began his show.

"Good Morning LA. It's 8:20 and I have treat for you, say hi." Ryan said.

"Morning." Everyone said.

"That's right Connect 3 and their lovely counter parts Girl Factor are in the house. Ok so we have from left to right here, we have Lola Scott, Jason Gray, Caitlyn Geller, Nate Gray, Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey. How do we have behind you?"

"My mom Julia Grey and my Uncle Brown." Shane said.

"Brown is our Manager." Mitchie said.

"Nice to see you all, so how's it been traveling over the country?" Ryan asked.

"It's been amazing." Lola said. "Something we've dreamed about and now get to do."

"We've been to some cool places, but being here in LA brings us home and it's amazing." Jason said.

"having Caitlyn back with us is the greatest." Mitchie said.

"Yes, Caitlyn I here you were out sick for awhile." Ryan said.

"I was, about a month. I had emergency surgery and had to take my time recovering, but I am back and ready to rock out with my friends." Caitlyn said. "And being here in Nate's home town is going to be fun."

"So both groups have chart topping hits and the fans are loving them, what's next?" Ryan asked.

"Well, we have more music coming." Shane said. "Connect 3 is working on a new album that hopefully will be out sometime this summer."

"Girl Factor is working on a new album as well." Mitchie said. "We've been so inspired over the last month, we have a ton of new songs to pick from and we hope to start showcasing some of them soon."

"That's cool." Ryan said. "A little later we will be treated to a song by both groups. We'll see you back here in a few."

He played a song and Val cam in to give him some notes.

"You have a new album?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, we've been working like crazy, Caitlyn's been mixing beats and we've been recording parts. Now that Caitlyn's back I think we might be able to send it to the label next week." Mitchie said.

"What songs are we doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"What if we need Don't Forget?" Lola asked.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"It's a song we wrote." Lola said.

"No, what if we did Party?" Mitchie asked.

"I have that on my computer." Caitlyn said.

"Ok." Lola said.

"We're doing are new song called Burnin' Up." Shane said.

"Can't wait to here it." Mitchie said.

"Oh, that reminds me, we've got to narrow the list for the Christmas CD." Mitchie said.

"Oh, last night I couldn't sleep but I came up with a new song for the list." Lola said. "It's likes We Wish You a Merry Christmas, but with a twist."

"Show us when we get back to the hotel." Mitchie said.

"Ok, we're back." Ryan said.

Everyone put their head phones on and said hello.

"So, with such busy lives, how are you all handling everything?" Ryan asked.

"My mom." Mitchie said. "If it wasn't for her us girls wouldn't get half of what we need to do then."

"Yeah, Momma C is amazing." Lola said. "Momma J is too."

"I don't see Momma C, where is she?" Ryan asked.

"She is with my son at the Zoo." Lola said. "He earned it by making his bed all week long."

"Rewards work great." Ryan said. "So word is Momma J and Momma C are both having babies, how are things there?"

"I plead the fifth." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Shane added.

"I think we all do." Nate said.

"I see, well how does it feel to become siblings at this age?"

"It's awesome." Jason said. "I can't wait to meet the little one."

"I've wanted to be a sister for so long, I have Lola and Caitlyn, but this baby is so loved already, both are and we can't wait to see these little people grow up." Mitchie said.

"Momma J is a bit teary eyed back there." Ryan said.

Brown handed Julia a tissue as she lightly cried.

"So over the past week we've been giving away tickets to see you all in concert, now we have one more contest today, so were looking for the 15th caller who can handle a little q and a." Ryan said.

They went to another song and were back with their caller.

"Ok, Kandi your caller 15 so if you answer the questions right you win front row tickets to see Connect 3 and Girl Factor in concert, are you ready?" Ryan asked.

"I sure am." Kandi said.

"Ok, each of our teens have a question, Nate you up first." Ryan said.

"Ok," Nate said. "Kandi what is the name of Shane's pet dog?"

"Pluto." Kandi said. "After Mickey Mouse's dog."

"Shane is that true?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." Shane said.

"Ok, Caitlyn your turn." Ryan said.

"What is Lola's favorite ice cream?" Caitlyn asked.

"Umm, I remember reading this, it's Mint Chocolate Chunk." Kandi said.

"Correct." Lola said.

"Ok, Shane your up." Ryan said.

"What is Jason's favorite animal?" Shane asked.

"Birds." Kandi said right away.

"Love them." Jason said.

"Ok, Mitchie." Ryan said.

"What is Caitlyn's pet peeve?" Mitchie asked.

"I think she said people who bite their nails." Kandi said.

"I did say that." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, Lola your next." Ryan said.

"What is Mitchie's favorite place in the world?" Lola asked.

"This was in Teen Magazine, she said in her mom's arms where she feels safe." Kandi said. "Second would be Shane's arms."

"I love my mom and she does make me feel safe, her arms is my favorite place to be." Mitchie said. "And yes I love being safe in Shane's arms."

"Ok, last question, Jason take it away." Ryan said.

"Where did Nate say he never wanted to go?" Jason said.

"He never wanted to go to an abounded prison or mental hospital." Kandi said.

"Gives me the creeps just hearing it said out loud." Nate said.

"Well Kandi looks like you are sitting front row at the Connect 3 an Girl Factor concert tonight." Ryan said. "Val is going to take your information and tell you what to do."

"Thanks." Kandi said and the line switched over.

"Wow, is it ever creepy that the fans know so much about you?" Ryan asked.

"Sometimes, but it's cool too." Shane said.

"On top of giving away tickets we've been collecting names and on lucky friends and five of her best friends will get a person back stage tour where they get to met all of you. Now we have all their names in this giant pit of names now which of you is going to pull it?" Ryan asked.

"I think Caitlyn should." Mitchie said.

"Yeah." Jason said.

Caitlyn smiled and got up. Walking over she reached in and pulled out a name. Walking over she sat back down and opened the paper.

"The lucky fan is Sabrina Collins." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, Sabrina if your out there lets here from you." Ryan said.

He played another song and they came back with Sabrina on the line.

"Well Sabrina you and five of your best friends are going to go back stage and meet the Connect 3 and Girl Factor." Ryan said.

"Wow, that's cool." Sabrina said. "I was so shocked when my mom ran in saying I won."

"Do you have your friends picked out?" Ryan asked.

"Yep and I am texting them now, they are so excited." Sabrina said. "I can't wait."

"We can't either." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, now we have a treat for all you listeners out there. Performing 'Party' we give you Girl Factor." Ryan said.

"Saw you lookin at me  
Now i think you  
Moving this way  
Your pushing  
Through the crowd  
Like you got  
Something to say  
But you  
Could't get to me  
Cuz the music's  
Taking over your feet  
I can tell by your toes  
That you're rocking  
To this beat  
You gotta dance and sway  
Til you drop and break  
Free your soul  
Let me see you shake  
One by one  
We're stealing the stage  
Here we come so get  
Out of our way

[Chorus:]  
It won't be long  
Till the summers gone  
Get your party on  
Now were singin  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
And were screaming  
Out loud

Now it's going strait  
To your head  
Hanging in red, yea  
But your learn  
How to move  
To the grove  
Again and again  
Raise your hands  
In the are  
I'm a champion

Were all dolled up  
With no where to go  
You want to get out  
And lose up the show  
Rock and roll  
Is staying home  
As long as you catch  
Your readly to go

[Chorus:]  
It won't be long  
Till the summers gone  
Get you party on  
And were screaming  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
Don't wait  
Don't you be late  
Get your party on  
Now were singin  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
And were screaming  
Out loud

You can learn it too  
Don't follow the rules  
I've seen those moves  
There in the way  
You make me move

[Chorus:]  
It won't be long  
Till the summers gone  
Get you party on  
And were screaming  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
Don't wait  
Don't you be late  
Get your party on  
Now were singin'  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
And were screaming  
Out loud"

Everyone went wild when they finished. Connect Three went next.

"Now with a new song 'Burnin' Up' we have Connect Three." Ryan said.

"I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
C'mon girl

I fell so fast  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels, red dress  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Walk in the room all I can see is you  
Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big Rob is for real and that's no lie

Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes  
It keeps on burnin' up, more and more  
I got JB with me playin' it down  
Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby"

Everyone cheered and clap and all the girls kissed their guys to wolf whistles and cheers.

"Wow, just wow." Ryan said. "And I'm not talking about the kissing, those songs were amazing and I look forward to seeing what you six continue to do. Thank you all for being here, for now I'm Ryan Seacrest and we're out."

The show ended and they took several pictures and signed several autographs. Then they headed back to the hotel.

"Why aren't we staying at out place?" Shane asked.

"Because we are only here for two days and our place is to far out of the loop." Julia said. "The hotel works better."

"Are we going to be able to do some exploring?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, tomorrow morning is your to do with what you like." Brown said. "You have from wake up to one."

"Cool." Shane said. "You up for seeing some of my favorite places?"

"Yeah." Mitchie said.

"Oh, but Mitchie you mom will need you at noon, sorry." Julia said.

"It's ok." Mitchie said. "We can head out early to get all the sights in."

"Works for me." Shane said.

They arrived at the hotel and met up with Connie in the suit.

"Marcus is napping, he had a blast." Connie said.

"Ok, I'm going to go rest be fore the meet and greet." Lola said.

"Me too." Jason said.

He and Lola walked into their room and were soon napping away.

"I'm starving." Mitchie said. "Let's order room service."

"Ok." Shane said. "Anyone else want anything."

"I'm good." Connie said. "I just ate."

"I'm good sweetie." Julia said.

Brown was on the phone and just nodded no. They walked to their room and ordered room service that arrived a bit later.

"Caitlyn sweetie it's good to see you." Connie said hugging her. "Your mom called and told me to make sure you get plenty of rest."

"I have done nothing but rest for weeks now, I just want to do something besides look at a television or a computer." Caitlyn said. "I promise no running or jumping, maybe just some kissing and talking."

"Ok and get some rest before the concert tonight, it's going to be huge." Julia said.

"We will." Nate said taking Caitlyn's hand and leading her to their room.

"Looks like things are back in order." Connie said.

"Ok, I will let them know." Brown said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Julia asked.

"The girls are going to be filming their first music video to a song of their choice in Texas in five days." Brown said.

"Wow, so soon." Connie said.

"The label wants one to see if they are up for launching a new album." Brown said. "Frank is working them for both groups, but the label wants to see if these new songs will work or not." Brown said. "The boys will be filming a video in seven days in Texas."

"Should we tell them now?" Julia asked.

"No, lets wait until we are back here tonight, maybe they will come up with some ideas while they are out having fun." Brown said.

"Connie are you still looking at that house tomorrow?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I think having a home here would be best, this way Mitchie is torn away from Shane and she can work on her music here as well. I know Lola and Caitlyn live in New York, but they can come visit and I can get a place out their, I have a twin sister who lives there with her family."

"That would be nice, I'm looking at home there too, I love the hotels and all but sometimes we are in New York for months at a time so I want to be settled into a home there, a hotel isn't very baby friendly." Julia said.

"Ok, I'm going to go check the venue, will you have all the kids up at four and ready to go by 5?" Brown asked.

"We will." Julia said.

Brown left and they continued to talk houses.

"Shane, if you leave marks on me this time, my mom will ground me." Mitchie said. "Which means you'll be sleeping alone and no fun time."

"Fine." Shane said moving back up and kissing her. "Have I ever told you I love your lips."

"Yes all the time when we can't kiss." Mitchie teased.

"Well I do love them." Shane said.

"More then me?" Mitchie asked.

"Never, with out you their just skin." Shane said. "You make them lips."

Mitchie giggled and kissed him lightly.

"I can't believe we have to play a show on Valentine's Day." Mitchie said.

"Oh, did you have other plans?" Shane asked.

"Well, I was thinking candle light dinner, soft music playing, maybe some dancing on the roof again." Mitchie said. "And maybe I'd sing you my new song."

"What one?" Shane asked.

"It's called 'Two Worlds Collide.' I started writing it after I left camp, it's kind how my life has collided with Caitlyn's. Like we'd been sisters all whole like and it was natural."

"Can I hear it?" Shane asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said. "But not here. Let's go to the roof."

"Ok, come on." Shane said taking her hand and leading her to the roof.

Mitchie sat the small radio down and hit play on the CD.

"She was given the world  
There's so much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
to show her who she could be

And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed her to believe

You have your dreams I have mine  
You had your tears I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La dee da dee da!

And she was giving it all  
watching from far away  
She was given a role  
Never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the thrown  
But you've given me strength to find home

You have your dreams I have mine  
You had your tears I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared of rebirth  
Left in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We'll be alright  
I guess that's what happens when two worlds collide

You have your dreams I had mine  
You had your tears I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La Dee Da Dee Da!

You had your tears I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide"

Mitchie finished and Shane clapped.

"That was amazing." Shane said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"So are you going to write a song about me?" Shane asked.

"I might." Mitchie said. "Are you going to write one about me?"

"Maybe I already have." Shane said pulling her to him.

"You have?" Mitchie said.

"Maybe, you'll have to wait and see." Shane said kissing her lightly.

"You are no fair mister." Mitchie said. "No more kisses for you."

Shane mocked shocked but began kissing her neck and slowly moved up. Mitchie tried to resist the urge to kiss him when he reached her mouth but it was to much and they ended up making out on the roof.

"You know I sent your Valentine's Day present to your house." Nate said.

"I know, I got them yesterday." Caitlyn said. "That's how I was able to convince my dad to let me go."

"I've missed you so much." Nate said.

"I know, I've missed you more." Caitlyn said. "Getting the hormone injections drop me nuts."

"Are you glad you got them?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, my mom understood it all and we got it done right away." Caitlyn said.

"Did it hurt?" Nate asked.

"I was out like a light." Caitlyn said. "I was sore for a few days but then it was over and I knew soon I'd be back here."

"So who's Chain Link 43?" Nate asked.

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked.

"I logged on the other night to talk to you and found some name watching you too." Nate said.

"I didn't give the number out to anyone else. Just you guys and dad at work." Caitlyn said.

"I did some looking and he's been watching you for awhile." Nate said.

"I don't know anyone with that code name." Caitlyn said.

"Have you left the window open?" Nate asked.

"Once when I fell asleep while talking to my dad, I was still on heavy pain meds." Caitlyn said. "Other wise it beeps when someone is calling me and I open the window."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing your back if some strange person is watching you." Nate said.

"Ok, now I am freaked out." Caitlyn said.

"I can have dad look into it." Nate said.

"Do that and I'm going to let my dad know." Caitlyn said.

Both made their calls and then ordered some room service.

"Should we tell everyone else?" Caitlyn asked.

"Let's wait to see my dad or your dad says." Nate said. "It could just be a monitor on the account."

"Ok, let hope that's it." Caitlyn said. "So tell me about your new songs?"

"Sorry they're top secret." Nate said. "Shane would kill me if word got out."

"Oh, Mitchie would do the same if I spilled the beans on our new songs." Caitlyn said. "It just goes to show they were made for each other."

"That they were." Nate said. "Just like us."

"Yeah." Caitlyn said leaning in and kissing him just as their food arrived. "Get it I'm starving."

"Ok, ok." Nate said getting up and answering the door.

Soon they were eating and watching the new 'Wizards of Waverly Place' moving staring Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato.

End Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**A/N: Yes Demi will be in the new Disney Channel Movie 'Wizards of Waverly Place' filming starts in the spring 2009. Either before or after she will be filming Camp Rock 2 and getting ready for 2009 summer Tour, my hope is she joins the JoBros on their world tour.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1: Which of the three songs below should be the girl's music video?**

**Party or Who Will I Be or Get Back**

**2: Which of the three songs below should be the boy's music video?**

**Play My Music or Burnin' Up or Love Bug**

**3: Should the stalker be a boy or girl?**

**4: Who should get the flu first? Jason or Lola or Marcus**

**5: Should I have Mitchie confront the girls from her past?**

**6: What do you think of a jealous Shane?**

**Ok so click summit a review, let me know what you think of the story and if you like answer the questions above with your reasoning for it. Chantel**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to future-rokkstarr, Yamanashi Nami, tessababy1, zxMeghanxz, .Love37, utmy123, kandib293, tayaboo72, ersy, keddybear36, StroodleDoodledFuhn, cutiebear89, laceycrazy08, MissDemetriaDevonne, Lozzii, Ch3eSuS'x, Rockergirluntil4ever, TrixieNancy124, Kaitlyn Marissa Trudeau, jenizzleoffdachain, omg444888, nrisley19892007 for summiting comments and answering my questions. The answers to help and add new twist to my stories.**

**Side note: Congrats to laceycrazy08 for being the 200th. I hope you're cool with my adding your name of Lacey to my story. Chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Guys and girls this is Sabrina Monroe, she won the contest." Brown said.

"Hi." Everyone said.

"Hi." Sabrina said. "These are my friends Cora, Megan, Hannah, Ashley and Britney."

"Hey girls." Shane said.

"Wow, you are so hot." Cora said. "Sorry."

"It's cool." Mitchie said. "He is hot."

"So how about we tour back here?" Caitlyn said.

"Cool." Kandi said.

They toured around the back stage area and grabbed some food.

"Wow, you guys are so down to eart." Ashley said.

"We're just normal teenagers living the dream." Nate said. "We still have to do school and chores. We live by rules and have punishments if we miss behave."

"Wow, my mom grounds me for noting getting good grades, but I thought I was the only one." Megan said.

"Nope, if we get bad grades we get grounded and don't get to do concerts." Shane said.

After talking for awhile the girls were led out to their seats and the groups got ready.

"Where's Mitchie?" Connie asked.

"I'm right here." Mitchie said running in with Shane.

"We were warming up." Shane said.

"Sure." Caitlyn said. "Warming up your lips by making out doesn't really help your voice."

Everyone giggled and Brown came over.

"Ok, kiddos have a great show." Brown said.

Everyone took their place and the show began.

"Ok, so we have a new song for you all tonight." Mitchie said when they girls went up for their set. "It's called Until You're Mine."

"Until your mine  
My state of mind  
has kind of got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'm trying to find  
a way that I could get to you  
I just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now  
you're all around  
with you I can breath

{CHORUS}  
Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

All lonely inside  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing threw the noise  
I can find my mind  
keeps on coming back to you  
yeah always back to you

Wanting something out of reach  
it's killing me  
and you're all I see yeah

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

Yes i'm wondering  
if we were meant to be  
forget about wanting to soar  
I'm ready to begin  
our waiting has to end  
right now  
too late  
I've got to find a way yeah yeah

Mine  
until you're mine  
until you're mine  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I wont rest until youre mine

My state of mind  
is finding all the best from me  
I need you next to me"

They finished and the crowd when wild.

"Thank you and have a wonderful Valentine's Day." Mitchie said. "Now please welcome back our favorite guys and yours Connect 3."

The crowd cheered again and the boys ran back on stage.

"Thank you." Shane said. "Girl Factor."

The girls bowed and ran off stage.

"We too have a new song for you." Nate said. "It's called Love Bug."

"Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think bout your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see

Now I'm…  
(Guitar solo!)

Yahow!!!

Now I'm speechless!  
Over the edge and just breathless!  
I never thought that I'd catch this!  
Love bug again!  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment!  
I never thought that I'd get hit!  
With this love bug again!  
Ohh oho

Love bug again"

The crowd went crazy and the girl all watched from the side of the stage in tears. Shane smiled over at Mitchie who returned his smile. Shane ran over to her and kissed her deeply.

"Love you Mitchie Torres." Shane said.

"I love you too." Mitchie said. "Go show them what talent you got."

Shane ran back on stage and the guys did their set and they finished the night with several group songs. Soon they were back at the hotel pigging out.

"I loved that song." Mitchie said.

"I wrote it for you." Shane said.

"I helped man." Nate said.

"True, his few lyrics were for Caitlyn." Shane said.

Everyone giggled at him.

"So, I have some news." Brown said. "I've talked to your dad and well the label loved the demo's and wants to make them your guys next albums to come out in August."  
"That's so cool." Lola said.

"Yes, and in six days for you girls, seven for you boys, you'll be filling your first music videos. Now the label had narrowed it down to 'Who Will I Be' for the girls 'Love Bug' for the guys. You will all get to meet with your director in four days when we arrive in Texas. His name is Kenny Ortega." Brown said.

"He did High School Musical 1, 2 and 3, plus the Cheetah Girls 2." Jason said.

"Yes and now he will be doing your first music videos." Brown said. "So start jotting ideas down."

"Wow, a music video." Mitchie said.

"There cool." Shane said.

After they finished eating Connie wanted some ice cream so Brown took her, Marcus and Julia to get some at the little ice cream shop down the block.

"Hot Tunes." Lola said. "They're reviewing our concert."

Jason turned it up and everyone gathered on the couch.

"Just when I though these two bands might have hit same ole, same ole, they pull a fast one and wow the audience with new and fresh songs." Alison Blake for Hot Tunes said. "Now we heard two new songs this morning on Ryan Seacrest's morning show and now with these I have to say the groups have punished life back into their music. I have to wonder how many more songs these kids have in store for us. Back to the studio, I'm Alison Blake."

"Thanks Ali." Ryan said. "I did get the change to sit with all six of these amazing artist and I must say the charisma and chemistry these teens show is amazing."

"You aren't the only person impressed by these six pack, word is they will be filming music video's to be released at this years MTV Summer Kick off Jam." Heather said. "Word is that Mitchie might be getting her own solo contract with her label and will be putting out an album this winter. Mitchie has denied such rumors and is sticking with her friends, I have to wonder if they are holding her back."

"Mitchie is very talents as are Caitlyn and Lola and I think all three have amazing futures ahead of them wither together or not." Ryan said.

Mitchie clicked off the TV and leaned her head back.

"What's with everyone and this solo album." Mitchie asked.

"It's because you're a good singer." Caitlyn said. "Lola and I both know we're only here because of you."

"You two are here because you have talent and deserve to be here." Mitchie said. "I am not going solo."

"Mitchie sometime rumors like this stay around." Shane said. "You are talented and amazing."

"I hate when they say I want to leave the band. I love you two and it wouldn't be fun without you. I love singing, but I love singing more with my friends." Mitchie said.

"We know and we want you to feel like we are holding you back." Lola said. "If you ever wanted to do something solo, we'd understand."

"Look at Destiny's Child. They did things together and apart and they are all still friends." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, but for now I just want to be with my friends." Mitchie said hugging them.

They found a movie to watch and sat around having fun.

"Momma, momma, I don't feel good." Marcus said waking Lola up about five the next morning.

"Come here." Lola said scooping him into his arm and checking his head. "Baby you're burning up."

"What's going on?" Jason asked rolling over.

"Jason, Marcus has a temperature." Lola said.

Jason sat up and felt Marcus's head.

"Do you have any fever reducer?" Jason asked.

"I think, here hold him." Lola said handing Marcus to Jason while she got up and searched her bags. "Found it." Lola said.

She gave him some of it and he curled into Jason and feel asleep.

"Want me to move him?" Lola asked.

"No, let him rest here." Jason said moving the blankets over them all.

"Feel better baby." Lola said kissing his head.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked as Shane drove through the city before it became active.

"I want to show you my favorite spot in the whole world." Shane said.

"Ok, but I need coffee." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Shane said pulling up to the Starbucks Drive though and ordering them coffee and cinnamon rolls.

"Yummy." Mitchie said taking a drink.

"Good, we'll be there in like 30 minutes." Shane said turning on the stereo and letting the tunes wash over them.

Before they got close Shane put a blindfold on Mitchie and drove up the path. He got out and helped her out. Grabbing her hand he led her down a small path.

"I head water running." Mitchie said.

"Just hold on, we're almost there." Shane said leading her up a few steps. "Ok."

He took her blindfold off and she looked around.

"Where are we?" Mitchie asked.

"When we first moved here from Jersey I found this place. I was fifteen and took off from the group. I was on my bike and I could hear the water from this fall. It's sounded some amazing. I bought it and the land surrounding it last year. I had a house built right over here."

"Shane that house looks like a palace." Mitchie said.

"I know, it has a state of the art recording studio, a dance hall, a gym, and so much more. I was thinking we could live here some day." Shane said.

"Wake up in paradise everyday?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah." Shane said.

"Show me our house." Mitchie said.

Shane smiled and led Mitchie down the path to the house. The gardens out front looked like winter had hit it, but soon would burst into life. Once inside Shane showed Mitchie every inch of the house and back yard.

"Shane this place is amazing." Mitchie said.

"I'm glad you like." Shane said.

"There is ever enough room on the property we could build houses for our friends if we want them close by. The area is private, so it's gated and guarded. I think it would be a perfect place to escape the everyday life of being a rock star." Shane said.

"You're a pop star." Mitchie teased. "I'm the rock star."

"Either way, we're stars." Shane said kissing her. "So what do you think?"

"I think I have the greatest boyfriend ever and he is going to be an amazing to spend my life with." Mitchie said.

"Good, now how about we see where I live now?" Shane said.

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"You can help me christen my bed, I've never had a girl in it." Shane said.

"I'd be honored to be the first." Mitchie said getting in the car and soon they were heading off.

"Good morning LA, Ryan Seacrest here and you've all been calling and writing about Mitchie Torres since yesterday's show and last night concert, on the line with me right now is Brown Cesario who is Uncle to Jason, Shane and Nate Black as well a manager to Girl Factor. On top of that he runs the famous Camp Rock, good morning Brown."

"Morning mate." Brown said.

"We are glad you have you on with us, so can you tell us anything about the rumors flying around?" Ryan asked.

"Depending on the rumor." Brown said.

"Ok, the big one now is Mitchie Torres going solo?" Ryan said.

"Yes, I've heard it." Brown said. "I must say from a fans point of view I would say Mitchie has what it takes to be on the greatest artists since Elvis, however it's not Mitchie's dream right now. As of this time Mitchie is all about girl factor, her friends and family."

"Speaking of family word is Momma Torres is divorcing Papa Torres." Ryan said.

"Connie and Steve Torres are divorced." Brown said. "Connie is on tour with us as the Girl's Bus mom and also a nutritionist for all on the road for us. Connie is a great cook and loves to make sure we all get the right food."

"Well we have a few questions that the fans have summated over and over again, are you up for answering them?"

"I'll give it my best, if not I am sitting with my sister Julia Gray and Connie Torres." Brown said.

"Well hello ladies." Ryan said.

"Hi." Connie and Julia said.

"Ok, question one is when will Connect Three and Girl Factor be in Texas?" Ryan asked.

"We will be there in six days." Brown said.

"When will they be releasing new CD's?" Ryan asked.

"We are looking at release dates this August and a Christmas CD for the girls this December." Brown said.

"One fan ask what are Connie and Julia having?" Ryan asked.

"I'm having a girl this June." Connie said.

"I'm due with a girl as well a week after Connie." Julia said.

"Girls, congrats, so are you two proud of your children?" Ryan asked.

"I am very proud of Mitchie and my new like daughters Lola and Caitlyn." Connie said. "They are all so talented and I look forward to them being part of my life for a long time to come." Connie said.

"My sons still wow me every time I hear them sing. I grew up singing and I am so glad I was able to pass that on to my sons. They all seem to have their heads on straight and are going good places. I love that I get to see them fall in love and seeing them become the men we've raised them to be." Julia said.

"When I met them all here yesterday they were all so kind and polite. How did that come to be?" Ryan asked.

"Well Frank and I raised our sons to be men, fathers and husbands." Julia said. "We want them to be real people and not people who get caught up in the badness of the industry."

"I raised Mitchie to fallow her dreams. She went through a lot as a young child and it morphed her into the girl we see today. She knows what it's like to be picked on and have people be rude to you and she never wants to do that. All these kids have great hearts and want to be good role models." Connie said. "We we're sitting and talking about what kind of image they wanted to project to the world and all said it had to be one that was true to who they are. Kind, loving, caring and so much more."

"Well, I for one think your kids have what it takes to shine bright and show the world what true music is." Ryan said. "We have one more question, Do you think your kids will end up together in the couples they are now when their older?"

"We do." Julia said. "These kids are living the dream and their doing it together and that makes a bond like no other."

"Well, there you go folks thanks you for joining us today." Ryan said.

"It was our pleasure." Brown said.

"Mitchie where here?" Shane said as they pulled up to a house.

"Wow, you live here?" Mitchie said.

"Yep, come on." Shane said helping her out of the car and they walked into the house.

Shane showed her around and they found themselves in his room.

"Wow, someone is a bit obsessed with me." Mitchie giggled as Shane had dozens of pictures of her all over his walls.

"I had to have something to inspire me to write all those amazing songs." Shane said. "And what can I you inspire me."

"I'm glad." Mitchie said. "So is this your bed?"

"Yeah, that's where I sleep when we're home." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled and threw her things in a chair laid down on his bed.

"Firm." Mitchie said.

"Yes, having a bad back doesn't work for rocking out on stage." Shane said. "You look good in my bed."

"I know what would look better." Mitchie teased.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"You laying here with me." Mitchie said.

"That can be arranged." Shane said moving over and laying next to her. "How that?"

"Good, but now I need kisses." Mitchie said.

"So needy." Shane said dipping his head and kissing her. "I like it."

They laid on his bed making out.

"So, you glad I'm back?" Caitlyn asked as they had breakfast on the balcony.

"Yes." Nate said. "I've missed you so much, you here means I can kiss you, hug you and so much more."

"Ok, I have a question and I need an honest answer." Caitlyn said.

"Ok." Nate said.

"Do you see me different now?" Caitlyn said.

"Nope, I see you as a girl who has captured my heart and is giving me a shot at loving this amazing girl." Nate said. "Life hands us things and we have to deal and you've dealt with this better then anyone I know. You're strong and wise and so many other things. I see you as a strong and brave girl."

"Thank you." Caitlyn said leaning over and kissing him.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're heading out, remember back here by one." Julia said. "Marcus is under the weather so Lola and Jason took him to see a doctor."

"Ok." Nate said. "I think we're just going to hang out here."

"Ok, have fun." Julia said before going in and leaving with Connie and Brown.

Nate and Caitlyn went back to making out.

"I have some errands to run, see you all later." Julia said getting in her car and heading off.

Brown and Connie got into another car and headed out to look at the house she had picke to look at. The first one was too large, the second had an odd odor that made Connie sick to her stomach. The third was great but it didn't have a fence around the pool and it would be way expensive to put on in. The fourth house they saw made Connie smile. It was like the building planner took her dream and brought it to life. The kitchen was huge and perfect.

"Well, what do you think?" Connie asked Brown.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Brown said looking over at Connie.

"I meant the house." Connie said.

"It's cool." Brown said. "There's enough room for you, Mitchie and this little girl." Brown placed his hand on Connie swelling belly.

"There are several guest rooms, maybe we could make one up for Izzy if she wants to come over." Connie said.

"That would be nice of you." Brown said. "She's never really lived in a house."

"Have you given my idea more thought?" Connie asked placing her hand on top of Browns.

"I just don't know." Brown said. "What would Mitchie say?"

"I am not sure, but she is almost grown and I think she'd want me to be happy." Connie said.

"Are you going to talk to her today?" Brown asked.

"Yes, I want you show her the house." Connie said.

"Well after you talk to her and if she's ok with it, I will give you my answer." Brown said leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

Neither knew how their relationship came to be. It was something that just came on when both weren't expecting it.

"I'm going to call Mitchie and have her come here." Connie said.

Brown nodded and walked out onto the terrace that over looked the back yard.

"Hello?" Mitchie said answering her phone.

"Mitchie baby, I was hoping you could met me." Connie said.

"Sure, where?" Mitchie asked.

Connie gave her the address and Mitchie was on her way.

"She coming over, you want to stay?" Connie asked.

"No, I think you and her need some time." Brown said. "I'll take the car down the road for some fresh air and you can call when you're done."

"Ok." Connie said walking him out. She leaned in and kissed him both unaware that Mitchie and Shane had pulled up and saw it all.

"Wow." Shane said.

"Is my mom making out with your uncle?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah." Shane said. "Did you know about…"

"No." Mitchie said. "Well I had a feeling. She hasn't been so sad lately and she doesn't cry so much."

"Wow." Shane said. "You want me to come in with you."

"No, why don't you go get some fresh air and I will call you when I am done." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Shane said kissing her before she got out.

Connie was already back inside when Mitchie came in.

"Mom." Mitchie called.

"In here princess." Connie called from the living room.

Mitchie walked in and saw her mom sitting on the couch looking around the room. She hugged her mom and sat down next to her.

"So, what's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"First, what do you think of this house?" Connie asked.

"It's beautiful." Mitchie said. "Why?"

"Well you know your father and I are divorced, and well I was thinking we could move out here, be close to Shane and Julia and I can help each other with the babies." Connie said. "I want this to be our new home."

"Do you like it?" Mitchie asked.

"I feel in love with it the moment I saw the kitchen." Connie said.

"How many rooms?" Mitchie said.

"There are eight all together." Connie said. "But some are going to be made into rooms for other things. Like an office for me so I can finally make my cook book."

"Mom, this house is amazing and from what I can see out the window it's going to be a great place for my little sister to grow up." Mitchie said.

"Ok, well then I need to called and close on the house." Connie said. "Why don't you look around while I call."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

She wondered upstairs and found a room with a window bench. She saw her little sister growing up in this room, maybe playing the guitar right here while looking at the amazing view.

"What are you thinking?" Connie asked sitting next to her.

"How much this little one would love this room?" Mitchie said.

"I saw her in here too." Connie said. "Maybe a light pink on the wall, a few music notes painted here and there."

"It will be beautiful." Mitchie said.

Connie looked at her daughter and saw she had grown into a fine women.

"Sweetie there's something I want to talk to you about." Connie said.

"I know." Mitchie said.

"Know what?" Connie asked.

"I saw you and Brown." Mitchie said. "Kissing."

"Oh." Connie said. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Mom, I'm not mad." Mitchie said. "You deserve to be happy and if Brown makes you happy then I am happy."

"He does make me happy." Connie said. "But there's more."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"Well Brown wants to bring Izzy home from Boarding School and well I was thinking we could raise the girls together." Connie said. "Brown wants to marry me and adopt this baby and wants me to adopt Izzy."

"Wow, that seems so soon." Mitchie said.

"I know, but it was my idea first, well the raising the girls together. But over the last month we've falling in love, now we don't want to go out and get married tomorrow, we want to wait until maybe the spring." Connie said.

"Mom, is this what you want?" Mitchie asked.

"It is, it feels so right." Connie said.

"Then do it." Mitchie said. "And don't wait because you're scared of how things might look to others. Mom if you love him and know you want to be with him, then do it."

"Ok, baby." Connie said hugging her daughter. "You are so wonderful."

"I learned from the best." Mitchie said. "But am I going to be able to graduate with my glass back in Colorado?"

"Yes, we can rent a place there for all of us, we also have the custody battle." Connie said. "So moving here will only happen once that's all settled."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Why don't you call Brown and tell him the news and I will go catch up with Shane. He has one more place to show me before we have to meet back at the hotel."

"Ok." Connie said.

Mitchie left and called Shane who picked her up before Brown could arrive.

"So, what's up?" Shane asked.

"My mom is getting married to Brown." Mitchie said. "And I am getting not one, but two new sisters."

"Wow, are you ok with it?" Shane asked.

"Surprisingly I am." Mitchie said. "I want my mom to be happy and Brown makes her happy."

Shane smiled and hugged her close.

"Life is changing again." Shane said.

"This time for the better." Mitchie said. "Now show me this last place before we have to get back to the grind."

Shane smiled and they headed off.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Marcus said.

"I know baby." Lola said waiting for the doctor to come in.

A knock sounded on the door and the doctor stepped in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. We had a mother go into labor early." He said. "I had to help."

"It's ok." Lola said.

"So, can you tell me what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Moon asked.

"My son here isn't feeling well. He woke me up with a fever this morning and it went away but not it's back." Lola said. "He said his stomach and head hurt."

"Well, how about I take a look." Dr. Moon said. "Marcus can you look up at me."

Marcus looked up and the doctor checked him over.

"I'm going to be sick." Marcus said and was all over Dr. Moons shoes.

"I'm sorry." Lola said.

"No need, I wear a cover over them for a reason." He said removing them and calling for a clean up.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I think he has the flu." Dr. Moon said. "All the symptoms are present and so he will need plenty of rest, fluids and if need be a fever reducer. We're trying to cut their use, so cold compress, cold baths work too."

"Ok." Lola said.

Dr. Moon left and Jason carried Marcus out. He was soon asleep in his arms.

"We should let everyone know." Lola said. "I don't want anyone else getting sick."

"Ok." Jason said. "We got to meet everyone back at the hotel now."

They made their way back and put Marcus in his bed. He was still sleeping soundly. Everyone was in the living room eating.

"How's Marcus?" Connie asked.

"He has the flu." Lola said.

"Ok, well then we all need to make sure we wash our hands and if you feel sick make sure you let us know." Connie said.

"Since Marcus is sick, why don't we move Caitlyn and Mitchie onto our bus, Jason can stay with Lola and Marcus." Julia said.

"I'll stay with them too." Brown said.

"We don't want to get you are Momma C sick." Jason said.

"I'll be fine." Connie said. "I've had my vaccinations."

"Ok, if you're sure." Lola said.

"There's a chance we've all be exposed already, from now on we need to just be careful." Julia said.

Lola and Jason joined them for lunch and were filled in on everything. Soon after they got ready for their concert and then they hit the road.

End Chapter Sixteen

* * *

QUESTIONS:

1: Which couple should go to far, JaLo or Naitlyn. (sorry smitchie is out of the running here)

2: What should Izzy reaction be to Connie and Brown's news?

3: Should the girls throw a baby showers for Connie and Julia at Disney World?

4: Should Steve reenter the picture now or later?

5: DL's Lala Land or JB's Year 3000

6: What do you think of Connie and Brown's relationship?

Ok, click the summit a review button below and let me know what you think. chantel


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to all who put me on alert for author or chapter, thanks to all who put me on favorite author or chapter. Thanks to KariandTK, omg444888, ersy, tayaboo72, kandib293, keddybear36, cutiebear89, Dancer4Life15, XxMissHyperxX, BlackMidnight1, fairydreamer29, TrixieNancy124, tessababy1, utmy123, .Love37, laceycrazy08, Yamanashi Nami, StroodleDoodledFuhn, Rockergirluntil4ever for summiting reviews and answering my questions. NOTE TO LACEY: Your name will be in the next one for sure.**

**WARNING: NO KILLING THE WRITER OF THE STORY OTHER WISE YOU WONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. :p**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

'If anyone eve said being a rock star is easy I'm going to kick them.' Caitlyn said as she worked through a pile of homework she had. Julia had button down on their work and with that, working new songs, planning for music videos and play concerts several times a day, it didn't leave time for anything but sleep.

"Mom, I handed it to you three days ago." Nate said. "You were hunting for pickles."

"Oh, that's right." Julia said opening one of the cabinets and pulling out his report on Mars. "I forgot."

"Mom, you can't forget things like that." Nate said. "I was going to have a nervous breakdown."

"Oh relax." Julia said. "Ok, kids we're be arriving in 30, minutes so finish up and will get ready."

Mitchie handed her book in and went to the back bed room. Shane fallow several minutes behind her.

"Hey." He said grabbing his bag.

"All I get is hey?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't have time for more." Shane said leaving the room.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and locked the door after Caitlyn walked in. They changed and were soon out in the front of the bus lacing their boots up.

"Ok, kids, Jason and Lola are still sick so tonight you will be going on without them." Brown said.

Both Lola and Jason had caught the flu and were on bed rest. They were unable to perform at any of the three concerts in the last day.

"It's to much work without them." Caitlyn said.

"I know." Mitchie said. "Damn flu."

"Mitchie your mom told me to have her call her after we get back on the road." Brown said.

"I will." Mitchie said. "Where's Shane?"

"Let's go." Nate said.

They got off the bus and were rushed into the venue. Their songs had changed and the order was all over the place. But soon it was over and they were back on the bus.

"Hey mom." Mitchie said though the phone.

"Hi, how are you?" Connie asked.

"I'm good." Mitchie said. "How are you?"

"We are good over here, I think things should be back in order when we reach Albuquerque."

"That's good." Mitchie said.

"Sweetie you seem distant, is something wrong?" Connie asked.

"Shane's acting different." Mitchie admitted. "Since we left LA, he's be closed off and not wanting to be near me much."

"Well, you've all had a lot of work to do." Connie tried to ease her daughters mom.

"It's more then that." Mitchie said. "I just don't understand it."

"Sweetie, I think I know what it might be." Connie said. "Brown found something on the inter net the other night and if Shane's seen it, I'm sure that's the reason."

"What did he find?" Mitchie asked.

"Umm…" Connie said.

"Mom, tell me." Mitchie said.

"Look go online to and you'll see." Connie said.

Mitchie hung her phone up and opened her lap top. She typed in the address and the page popped up.

'**MITCHIE TORRES OUT DOES SHANE GRAY: At a concert it seemed as if Mitchie was the real star of the show and everyone was just there for people to look at. Her vocals are something we haven't heard before. It's new and refreshing. She really knows what is about unlike boyfriend Shane Grey. His cookie cutter pop star act is getting old. I can't believe she is even going out with the underrated pop star. Everyone thinks the other girls are holding Mitchie back, but I think it is Shane Gray. Mitchie can't have better because he hasn't reached it yet. Other are in line to say we want more Mitchie Torres and less cookie cuter pop star stuff. Shane Gray is going no where and unless Mitchie dumps the loser she wont either. Collin Snider'**

She when on to read the comments about the story she didn't even know was written.

"Shane rocks, Mitchie's the one who suck, I can't stand listening to her." Viola wrote.

"Mitchie, I here she more like bitchie, can we say loser." Teresa wrote.

"Shane needs a real women, Mitchie isn't women enough for him." April wrote next.

She didn't understand what was going on. She loved Shane and his music. She didn't want to dump him or ever leave him. She read down a few more comments.

"Collin is right, Mitchie is being held back by her friends and boyfriend. She needs to break out and be her own star." Heather wrote.

"I don't care what anyone says, have you seen Smitchie on stage, they make me feel like I need to leave so they can be alone. If a man could sing to me like that I'd never let him go. People need to stop hating, you can't have Shane Gray so get over it." Toni wrote.

"ITA with Toni." Michelle wrote. "People are such haters and basher, it saddens me to think they these people who are brave enough to stand up and perform for us are being hated on. Collin needs to get a better job because want he is reporting sucks."

"I've seen Mitchie sing in concert and she blows me away. I wish I could sing like her. I for one am looking forward to her solo album." Jessie wrote.

"Shane suck, Mitchie get over him and move on." Felicia wrote.

"I heard from a friend that Mitchie is just using Shane for fame. She's secretly in love with Jordan Johnson from Click High. I heard she once sat on his lap to get his attention and that she wanted to do more then just sit there. I think Shane is being played by Mitchie so he needs to watch his back other wise Mitchie is going to take his heart and stomp on it." Desiree

Many replies were about how Mitchie was to good for Shane and she deserved better. She couldn't read anymore. She closed her lap top and curled into a ball on the couch and cried. Caitlyn and Nate came out of the bed room when they heard her.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

All Mitchie could do was cry.

"I'll get Shane." Nate said and left for the bed room. "Shane, man wake up."

"What?" Shane barked.

"Mitchie's up front crying." Nate said.

"So." Shane said.

"Dude, she's your girl friend." Nate said.

"No, she's nothing to me." Shane said rolling over and going back to sleep.

"What's going on?" Julia asked coming out of her room.

"Mitchie's up front crying here and dumbass says their over." Nate said.

"What happened?" Julia asked. "Shane?"

Only his snore met her question. She shook her head and walked out to the front of the bus. Mitchie was in tears still and nothing Caitlyn did was helping her.

"Where's Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"Dumbass isn't coming out." Nate said. "He says it's over between him and Mitchie."

That only made Mitchie cry harder then she was. Julia tried to comfort her back Mitchie just cried until she fell into exhaustion.

The next morning they arrived in Albuquerque. Mitchie hadn't said anything all morning, she hadn't eaten a thing. When they stopped she grabbed her things and went onto the other bus.

"Shane you're an ass." Caitlyn said before grabbing her things and leaving.

Mitchie had already locked herself in Connie's room and was refusing to budge. Caitlyn came on and explained what happened last night. Connie and Brown knew right away what it was.

"My nephew's a fool." Brown said. "Collin's been coming after Shane for years."

"Well the fool broke my baby's heard." Connie said.

"Look I better go fill Julia in and see I can work on Shane." Brown said dropping a kiss on her lips before leaving.

"Mitchie sounds like she needs her friends." Jason said. "Why doesn't Jason hang out with us boys for the night."

"Thanks." Lola said. "Marcus, you want to spend the night on the boys us?"

"Yeah." Marcus said.

"Ok." Lola said. "It'll be us girls and hopefully we'll be able to get Mitchie to come out."

"I should go, we have a fan meet and greet in an hour." Jason said. "I'll see you then."

He kissed Lola and took his stuff to his bus.

"We're having Marcus over tonight." Jason said. "The girls need a girls night."

"Ok." Julia said. "I'm going to go get food."

She got food for everyone. Mitchie let her mom bring her food but she refused to talk.

"Princess…" Connie said. "You know I love you right."

"I know." Mitchie said. "I love you too."

Connie hugged Mitchie and left her to eat. Lola and Caitlyn came in and sat on the bed.

"So, it's just us girls tonight." Lola said. "Marcus is bunking with Jason."

"Cool." Mitchie said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't even know what it is." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie opened her laptop and showed them the sight. They were both angry and appalled.

"Mitchie, I don't know what to say." Caitlyn said.

"Me either." Mitchie said. "He didn't even talk to me."

"Guys suck." Lola said. "Save for Marcus."

Everyone laughed.

"We have to do a meet and greet in 30 minutes." Caitlyn said.

"I know." Mitchie said.

"We're suppose to play a new song." Lola said. "What one?"

"We're up last so let's wait and see." Mitchie said. "I wont know my mood until then."

"Ok." Caitlyn said.

They finished eating and got ready to go. Brown had to different cars waiting. The girls got into one and the boys the other. Mitchie looked over but Shane had his shades on and was paying no attention.

The meet in greet started and Mitchie's mood hit a boiling point. She wanted to scream and kill everyone. Brown finally took her aside to cool off.

"Look Poppet, I know it sucks what my fool of a nephew is doing, but you have to calm down." Brown said.

"He's flirting with anything with legs." Mitchie said.

"I can see and I will talk to him, just calm down." Brown said. "Stay here until you have."

He went to yell at Shane and Mitchie found a spot and sat down. She pulled out her note book and began writing. The words just flew through her.

"It's break time." Lola said sitting next to Mitchie. "What's you writing?"

"A new song." Mitchie said showing her and Caitlyn the lyrics.

"Wow, this is intense." Lola said.

"I love it." Caitlyn said.

"Can we sing it today?" Mitchie asked.

"Can we work it out?" Lola asked.

"I think we can." Mitchie said and she went into explaining everything and soon it was settled. They finished the second half of the meet and greet and the boys performed. When they finished Brown announced the girls. They took their place on the stage.

"We want to thank you all for coming today." Lola said.

"This is our newest song called 'Don't' Forget'." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie stood there, a guitar hanging behind her waiting for it's time. The slow music started so gripping the microphone with one hand she began.

Did you forget

That I was even alive

Did you forget

Everything we ever had

Did you forget

Did you forget

About me

Did you regret

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget

What we were feeling inside

Now I'm left to forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

At all

And at last

All the pictures have been burned

And all the past

Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget

I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

She was in tears at the end and everyone was screaming and crying around her. Lola and Caitlyn led her off stage and into the awaiting car.

"That was powerful." Brown said getting in. "A new song?"

"I just wrote it." Mitchie said. "How did Shane take it?"

"Not good Poppet." Brown said. "He was shaken."

"Are you mad at us for doing this song?" Lola asked. "If you are it was all Caitlyn's idea."

"Hey." Caitlyn said and everyone laughed.

"I'm not mad, something needs to knock some since into my nephew." Brown said.

"I'll do it." Mitchie said balling her fist. "A good one two to the brain and other areas might make me feel better."

"We can't have that." Brown said.

They ride back to the bus was short and they got on their to wait for show time.

"Mitchie people are loving Don't Forget." Lola said.

"They are and so is the label." Brown said coming on board. "Are you all up for doing it again tonight, Frank and several of the other label heads are here and want to hear it."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"Why don't we practice for a bit, before it's show time." Lola said.

"Ok." Caitlyn said.

They went back to Connie's room and practice for awhile.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Brown asked as Connie sat down at the vacated table.

"I don't know." Connie said. "My baby has suffered so much in such a short time. I am not sure how much more her heart can take."

"We'll have to make sure she knows we are there for her and that no matter what we wont hurt her." Brown said.

"I want my baby to be happy, this pain she is going in somehow seems my fault." Connie said. "I could've forgiven Steve and she'd still have a family."

"But she'd know about the affair and that would hurt her still. She sees that you are strong and that's what she needs to see." Brown said. "As for the pain with my nephew, sometimes it just happens. We all suffer from a broken heart at some point in our lives. I know it would be easier if she didn't feel this pain. But sometime loves hurt."

"I know, but what if I would've told he she was to young to get to serious about Shane." Connie said.

"She still would've fallen." Brown said.

"If he ever gets his head on straight and tries to win her back, he's not going to have an easy time of it." Connie said. "I am not letting him hurt her again."

"I understand, but you have to know he's not thinking right. Collin's been after Shane for years and knows how to get to him." Brown said. "I think I am going to track Collin down and have several words with him."

"Just don't hurt him." Connie said.

"I wont, I'm just going to see why after a year of silence from him, we're hearing stuff now." Brown said. "I wont stand for people messing with my family."

"Shane, you're so funny." Taylor said.

"Way funny." Camila said.

"Girls, I'm a funny person." Shane said. "How about you two come see my dressing room?"

"Love too." Taylor said. "Mitchie wont mind, well she?"

"We're not together anymore." Shane said. "I'm a free man."

"More like a stupid one." Mitchie said kicking him between the legs.

Everyone watched as he doubled over cursing.

"Ladies time for you to go." Brown said. "Boys take Shane to get some ice."

Brown showed the girls out while Jason and Nate helped up and moved him to his dressing room.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Nate asked.

"I was just having fun." Shane said.

"You need to look at yourself and ask is this really want you want." Jason said. "You're throwing things away for something Collin write."

"You don't understand." Shane said.

"No you don't." Jason said rounding on him. "Mitchie was a angel to put up with your crap. She's been throw hell, can't you hear it when she sings. Her heart was shattered this year by her dad and now you're doing it. You promised her that you would stand by her, to love and protect her. Now you're being a big asshole and I wont put up with it. If the old Shane is coming back, then I'm out."

"I'm with Jason." Nate said. "Mitchie has stood by you for months now, she makes you a better person and you know it. You know Collin has his ways to get to you and you're letting him. Grow up and stop letting that jerk get to you."

"Here's your damn ice." Jason said. "I'm going to watch the girl perform."

He left and Nate looked over at Jason.

"What's the real reason behind this?" Nate asked.

"Everyone likes her better then they like me." Shane said. "I'm so used to being the top person and now she is pushing me aside."

"No she isn't." Nate said. "The media is pushing you aside, Mitchie doesn't want to be the top person. She's fine with being just Mitchie. But you have to know people are gping to like her and that's that. She wants to be with you, she's not all about the fame and how she can use it to make hr life better, she's just wants to be with you for you."

"How bad have I screwed things up?" Shane asked.

Nate clicked on the TV that was a live feed of the girls performing.

"You may never be able to fix it." Nate said walking out the door.

Shane just sat there a few tears falling down his face as he watched Mitchie come to tears on stage.

When the girls left the stage the boys got ready to go on. When the lights came on the audience booed and threw things at them. Jason and Nate had ran off but Shane stood there knowing he had mess not only his relationship with Mitchie up, but his relationship with his fans. If she never forgave him, they'd never forgive him either. Finally Big Rob came on and moved him back stage.

"We're done here." Brown said. "Go get cleaned up so we can go. Damage control is going to be a nightmare."

"Girls back on stage." Brown called.

Mitchie, Lola and Caitlyn rushed forward and onto the stage. The crowd cheered.

"Thank you." Mitchie said in the mic. "We have one last song for tonight, so here goes."

Whooo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

How to choose

Who to be

Well let's see

There's so many choices now

Play guitar, be a movie star

In my head, a voice says

Why not

Try everything

Why stop

Reach for any dream

I can rock

'Cause it's my life and now's the time

Who will I be

It's up to me

All the never-ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be

Yes, I believe

I get to make the future what I want to

If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

If I decide

I'm the girl

To change the world

I can do it any time

Opportunity

Right in front of me

And the choice is all mine

Why not

Try everything

Why stop

Reach for any dream

I can rock

'Cause it's my life and now's the time

Who will I be

It's up to me

All the never-ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be

Yes, I believe

I get to make the future what I want to

If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

I wanna find the who I am inside

Who will I be

I wanna show the way that

I can shine, yeah

Oh, yeah

Who will I be

It's up to me

All the never-ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be

Yes, I believe

I get to make the future what I want to

If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

Who will I be

Whooo, who will I be

Who will I be!

"Thank you." Lola said into her mic. "Have a great evening."

They went backstage and saw the label heads and Frank talking.

"There they are." Frank aid. "Girls you remember Dean, Adam and Charlie."

"Nice to see you again." Caitlyn said.

"You girls were amazing." Charlie said.

"You saved the day." Adam said.

"Why don't we all head to dinner and we can talk." Dean said. "Where are the guys?"

"I sent them to their bus." Brown said. "I needed to make sure they weren't mobbed by the fans."

"Good things." Adam said. "Shall we?"

Everyone else headed out and met up with the boys. They went to the diner at the truk stop for dinner.

"Well kids things seem to have hit a snag or two." Adam said. "We need to resolve these problems or we might have to cancel the rest of the tour."

Everyone looked around and knew things were bad.

End Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1: How should Shane win Mitchie back?**

**2: Why should Mitchie take Shane back?**

**3: What do you think of Collin?**

**4: Who should be behind Collin's actions?**

**5: Should I add more drama or some comedy?**

**6: JB's S.O.S or DL's Don't Forget**

**Ok, click review and let me know what you think. chantel**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know I usually put the names of those who reviewed last chapter, but I didn't as you can see. I do want to thank those and I will be doing it for the next chapter. I hope you all like. chantel**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Look we knew letting you two announce that you were dating was going to cause some drama, but it worked, now with this break up things are bad, really bad and if we don't find a solution we may have to let one of you go." Charlie said.

"I didn't break up, he did." Mitchie said.

"It was a mistake." Shane said. "I was stupid and I can't take back what I've done."

"No you can't." Mitchie said getting up and running out of the restaurant.

"No I need to do this." Shane said getting up and running after her.

Mitchie had run down the street and was sitting on a swing set crying.

"Mitchie." Shane called.

"Go away." Mitchie said.

"I can't." Shane said. "This is my fault."

"It is." Mitchie said.

"I'm sorry." Shane said. "I know that doesn't help, but I am."

"It doesn't help." Mitchie said. "Shane you've broken my heart after promising you'd never would."

"I know, but their part of the story you don't know." Shane said.

"What?" Mitchie said.

"Collin knows we got married in AC." Shane said.

"What?" Mitchie said.

"I don't know how he found out, but he told me if I didn't break up with you in a public way he was go after you and the girls like he goes after me." Shane said. "Collin drove me into madness with his reviews and taunting. He used to email me constantly, call me and so much more. I couldn't let that happen. Mitchie when I took my vows I made them for life. I couldn't let you in on what was going on because he'd know. He always somehow knows what's going on and so I did what I had to do, even if it meant breaking your heart." Shane said.

"Shane I would've rather came out and told everyone and take what was going to happen, then have you hurt me like this. My dad broke my heart in a way no one can, but you shattered it only the way you can. I don't know what is going to happen next, but for now we will just pretend."

"Pretend." Shane asked.

"Yes, that we've made up, we will do this tour and then we'll see what happens, for now we fake it."

"You mean everything." Shane asked.

"Yes, from the holding of hands, to the short and I mean short kisses. The world will see it as a lovers spat and will love you again." Mitchie said. "This has been my dream for so long, I'd walk away from it, but Lola and Caitlyn are wrapped up in it too and I wont hurt them."

"Ok." Shane said. "But before this all begins, you should know I wont fake the emotions I feel for you. I love you and that will never change."

"I can't open myself up again like that and I wont. I never want to hurt again." Mitchie said. "We should get back and tell them all the wonderful news, I took your sorry ass back."

"Mitchie are you sure about this?" Shane asked.

"Yes, I can't ruin my friends dreams, I'm not a monster." Mitchie said getting up and walking down the road.

Shane joined her walking slightly behind her trying to figure out a way to really win Mitchie back.

"Mitchie will you ever be able to forgive me?" Shane asked.

"In time." Mitchie said. "Hold my hand."

Shane stepped up and took her hand. They walked into the restaurant and sat back at the table.

"Did you work thing out?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "I forgave Shane and we're moving on. What do we need to do next?"

"Well, we will hold a press conference in the morning and you two will do a photo shoot. Hopefully it will work and things will be back on track." Charlie said.

"Ok, well I should get some sleep." Mitchie said. "I'm exhausted."

Everyone decided an early night was best. They were going to hit Texas in the morning and it was going to be a long day.

"So why did you forgive him?" Lola asked.

"I didn't." Mitchie said. "We're faking it for now."

"Wow, can you do it?" Caitlyn asked. "I know you still love him."

"I have to." Mitchie said. "This isn't just my dream, it's both of yours too."

"Mitchie I don't want you doing this for me." Lola said. "Your heart is still in love with Shane and faking a relationship with him could hurt you more then you know."

"It will be fine." Mitchie said. "I'm not letting him back into my heart so I will be fine."

"Ok." Caitlyn said. "Anyone for movie and veg fest?"

"I'm in." Lola said.

"Sure." Mitchie said. "Can we do horror?"

"Of course we're doing horror, no sappy romance." Lola said.

Mitchie giggled and they settled in for a night of movies and girl talk.

They arrived in Texas the next day and unloaded into a hotel.

"You kids are in this suite, us adults all over here." Julia said.

"Thanks." Caitlyn said. "How long do we have to settle in?"

"A couple of hours and then we have press." Frank said.

"Ok." Mitchie said walking into her room with Shane fallowing.

"I don't want them to think anything is up." Shane said setting his bag down. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Fine." Mitchie said. "I'm going to shower."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She jumped into the shower having missed them since leaving LA. That seemed so long ago. She undressed and stepped under the hot water. She just let it pour over hoping it would take everything with it. After an hour she stepped out and dressed. She walked back into the room and saw Shane looking over some things in his note book.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Mitchie said sitting down next to him. "Shane are you going to be able to pull this off?"

"It's so hard not to just take you into my arms and kiss you until you feel how sorry I am." Shane said.

"Then do it." Mitchie said.

Shane looked at her and saw something new in her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was but he set his note book down and leaned over and kissed her. It heated up quickly and soon Shane was laying on top of Mitchie kissing her while one hand was tangled in her hair and the other ran up and down her back and over her butt. Mitchie was running her hands all over him feeling every inch that she knew by heart.

"Forgive me." Shane said pulling back and looking her in her eyes.

"Promise me you will not hurt me again." Mitchie said.

"I promise." Shane said.

"I forgive you." Mitchie said pulling him down and a sweet and tender kiss.

Connie knocked on the door to their room and called out.

"We need you two out here." Connie said.

Mitchie and Shane appeared a few moments later and everyone sat down in the adult suite .

"We have news." Brown said. "I've tracked Collin down and he told me who's behind this round of taunting."

"Who?" Mitchie asked.

"It's your dad." Connie said. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"There's more." Frank said. "Someone is working with him from inside the label. Charlie is looking into it."

"Why do people want to hurt us?" Mitchie asked. "Haven't we all been though enough?"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Connie said pulling her daughter to her and hugging her close.

"There's something you don't know." Shane said. "Collin's blackmailing me."

"What?" Julia said.

"He found out about something I did and he's threatened to go after everyone like he goes after me if I didn't break up with Mitchie." Shane said.

"What did you do?" Frank asked.

"It's not what Shane did." Mitchie said. "It's what we did."

"Ok, you two are scaring me here, what did you two do?" Brown said.

"We got married." Mitchie said pulling the chain with her wedding ring from around her neck.

Shane fallowed and they each their rings back on the proper finger.

"Mitchie." Connie said.

"We got married in Atlantic City, Shane called in a few favors. The night after we began schooling, we went out for ice cream. Shane proposed and I didn't want to wait. I thought if I got married then you wouldn't have to fight for me, you could focus on my little sister." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie you are my first baby and I will always fight for you." Connie said. "I don't like what you two have done, but if you two want to make it work, I'll support you."

"I want too." Shane said.

"I do too." Mitchie said taking his hand. "Things have been so crazy, but I'm not giving up."

"Ok, well then you need to announce it." Frank said. "At the press conference so we let these people know they can't hurt you anymore."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "We need to get ready."

"Ok." Connie said. "We're going to talk later."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Brown can I talk to you for a moment alone?"

"Sure." Brown said walking across the hall with them. "What's up Poppet?"

"How is this affecting my mom?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm a keeping her calm." Brown said.

"Ok, let me know if there is anything I can do." Mitchie said.

"Just keep standing by her side." Brown said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Mitchie said.

Brown hugged her and left so she could get ready.

"Did you mean it?" Shane asked when she walked into the bedroom.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "I want to forget this breakup and focus on the good."

"Ok." Shane said. "You have make out hair."

"Thanks." Mitchie said grabbing her brush and proceeding to comb, curl and style it. "Will you get my black skinny jeans and red top out."

"Sure." Shane called. "I'm wearing a red color so we match."

"Good." Mitchie said. "Go see if the others are matching us, we need to show united front against this attack."

"Ok." Shane said bringing her clothes into the bathroom.

He left and she changed and touched up her make up.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn called entering the room with Lola.

"We need to have some girl talk." Lola said.

"Ok." Mitchie said coming out of the bathroom.

"How do you manage to look so hot all the time?" Lola asked.

"I just do." Mitchie teased. "Want me to do your make up?"

"Sure, let me grabbed my things." Lola said.

"Can you do mine?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure, grab your stuff and tells the boys we aren't to be bothered until it is time to go." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn ran out of the room after Lola and soon they both returned. Mitchie started working while they talked.

"So when were you going to tell us?" Lola asked.

"At the trial." Mitchie said. "We didn't want to ask any of you to keep it secret, so we just didn't say it. But with all this it just seemed like the right time."

"Do we still get to throw you a big wedding?" Caitlyn asked. "I know Momma C and Momma J wanted too."

"I'd marry Shane anytime anywhere." Mitchie said.

"So does this mean you've really taken him back?" Lola asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "I did a lot of thinking and I am not going to through the chance to be with the one I love away for anything in the world. "

"That's the Mitchie we know and love." Caitlyn said. "So who's your maid of honor?"

"Well I want Serria too, but I want you two and Izzy as my bride's maids."

"Good, now we don't have to duel over it." Lola said.

"Yeah, we can help Serria plan the best bachelorette party since ever." Caitlyn said. "I've been email Ella to much."

"We can tell." Mitchie said. "Are they excited for Disney World."

"Yeah." Caitlyn said. "Everyone can't wait until were together again, said waiting for Camp was to hard."

"Do you guys think what it would be when we go back?" Lola asked.

"I do." Mitchie said. "I have gone there for one summer and it feels like home. Like not going back would be dishonoring camp."

"I totally feel that way." Lola said. "I've been the four times now and knowing this is my last summer as a camper is hard."

"Maybe Brown will let us come back as teachers." Caitlyn said. "I could do music producing, you could do music performing and Mitchie could do song writing."

"We could work with Brown in dancing and vocals too." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, maybe we can talk him into doing a self esteem class and a yoga class." Lola said.

"Yoga, must be Jason's idea." Caitlyn said.

"It works, all this traveling get's to you, but when you stop and center yourself to where you are it helps." Lola said.

"Don't tell Jason, but I do Yoga at every venue we play at." Mitchie said. "Right there on stage, helps clear out the butterflies and nerves."

"He'd do it with you." Lola said.

"Maybe we can all do it like a trail run before asking Brown about it." Caitlyn said.

"I like that." Mitchie said.

"I'll talk with Jason, I am sure he'd love it." Lola said. "You should see him and Marcus doing it."

"Ok, are two are both hot and ready." Mitchie said.

They stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Wow." Lola said. "I love it."

"Me too." Caitlyn said. "The red tent to the eyes looks hot."

"I've been reading about make up and fashion for ages now, I like looking good."

"Should we go wow the men now?" Lola asked.

"In a second." Caitlyn said. "I have a question for Mitchie."

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"The night you and Shane got hitched, did you two…?" Caitlyn asked.

"That is for me to know and you not to." Mitchie teased.

"The girl got laid." Lola and Caitlyn said together.

"So what if I did." Mitchie said. "Come on, we need to do this press thing and then I want to go visit my old school."

They left the room and saw the boys sitting on the couch watching TV with Marcus.

"Momma you look pretty." Marcus said.

"Thanks baby." Lola said.

"Dude, what did your wife do?" Nate asked. "Caitlyn was hot before, but now she's HOTT."

"Thanks." Caitlyn said. "Let's go show these people wanting to hurt our family that we're in charge."

They met up with the adults and headed down to show the world they were united and stronger then ever.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Frank said taking the stage. "Thank you all for coming. May I introduce Shane, Nate and Jason Gray, Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Geller and Lola Scott. Connect 3 and Girl Factor."

Cheers were up and the kids walked on stage hand in hand. They all took seats and Frank went on.

"As you may know things looked rocky between Shane and Mitchie but I can say for sure, that they are happy and more in love then ever." Frank said.

Mitchie and Shane stood up and walked over to the stage and Frank sat down.

"Yesterday I did a stupid thing." Shane said. "I let Collin Snider blackmail me."

"What was he holding over you?" A reported from LA Post asked.

"In January of this year I got married." Shane said.

"Shane means we got married." Mitchie said. "We hadn't told our families, friends or anyone. Right now my mom is gearing up for a custody battle for my unborn baby sister and I wanted her to be able to focus on her and not worry about needing to fight for me, because I am married to the man I love and we want a life together."

"Collin Snider found out and threatened to go after my brothers and all the girls of Girl Factor like he's done me in the past." Shane said. "I have a restraining order on Collin Snider as you may know his past actions crossed the line an endangered my life, but also the lives of my brothers. I couldn't bare to see that happen to my family so I caved and did what he wanted."

"Collin Snider told Shane he had to break up with me, he did for a time, but see what Collin Snider doesn't seem to understand that is when you love someone, you can't just cut them out of you like cutting mold from cheese. Shane is a part of me and I am a part of him. Shane told me about everything and we worked it all out. We're stronger and better then ever." Mitchie said. "But there's more to the story. See Collin Snider has been quiet for so long, that this attack on Shane came out of no where so my our mangers Brown Cesario and Frank Gray looked into the matter and found out my father Steve Torres paid Collin Snider to go after us. He wanted to hurt us and he did, but we made it through, I lot wiser and more in love."

Mitchie and Shane sat back down and Frank took the stage again.

"Mitchie and her mother joined our family this last year and we are supporting them fully. The attacks on my son and my new daughter in law are going to stop. Right now the police are tracking Collin Snider down so we can for once and all find peace." Frank said. "We hope that Steve also take a good look at how he is hurting his daughter and see that it will be held against him."

"What do the other members thing about this situation?" A reporter for the New York Post asked.

Jason and Lola stood up first and took their place on the stage.

"As Shane's older brother it's my place to kick any persons butt who messes with him." Jason said. "I don't see how someone who claims to be human can hurt another person like how Collin has done. Part of our mission on this tour was to advocate for no more bullying and pain."

"We learned before we started the tour that Mitchie was teased here in Dallas at the school she used to attend when she was younger. A situation outside her control happened and she paid for it. Bullying and picking on people is never cool. Mitchie and Shane are great people and don't deserve what has happened and what is happening right now." Lola said. "As her friend and Shane's we support them and will always have their backs."

"It's uncool to hurt people and to those who think it is, just get a clue and grow up." Jason said. "There is so much going on in this world, you'd think people would have better things to do with their time." Jason said. "For Collin and Steve I hope you get what is coming to you."

Jason and Lola sat down and Caitlyn and Nate took their place on the stage.

"I just don't understand how people can be like Collin and Steve. Hurting people you claim to love isn't love, hurting people because you are jealous is stupid." Caitlyn said. "I went through the most dramatic thing this last month and I had a great family supporting me and getting me better. I had my family back home, but I had this extended family that was pulling for me. These people rock and make this journey we on so much more fun. I don't want anyone to think they can hurt them, we're going to keep people like that away from them, just like they do for us. This is what family is and it's what makes us strong."

"You asked what we think of this situation, well I think we shouldn't be in it." Nate said. "The world still views us as kids. Jason is 19 and Lola is 18, Shane and Mitchie are 17 and Caitlyn and I are 16. Only two of us are allowed to vote, all of us are still in school. Yes Jason is taking collage courses. We aren't allowed to buy alcohol, we aren't allowed to gamble, two of us aren't even allowed to get married. We're kids, why anyone would want to hurt kids is something I don't want to understand. No we're not being beaten, but they say words don't hurt, but they do. They cause damage and pain. I think we shouldn't be in this situation, we should be having the time of our lives as we live the dream."

Nate and Caitlyn sat back down and Julia stepped up on stage.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here and listening to these young adults as they've spoken true words." Julia said. "As a mom to four and a sub mom to two, I just have to say I am so proud of them. All of us on this journey are and we will continue to support them as the dream rolls on."

Connie stood up next to her with Brown.

"How do you feel about your children getting married at seventeen?" A reported for the Dallas Daily asked.

"We couldn't be more happy." Connie said. "Knowing they have each other to lean on through all this and knowing that they share a love that is so amazing make me feel like I have done my job as Mitchie's mom right. A lot of this drama is because of our situation back home with Mitchie's father, but know it's not going to hurt them anymore. They are going to live this amazing dream like they should."

"I am glad my son found someone like Mitchie and held on tight and isn't going to let her go." Julia said. "We welcome her and Connie into our family and we can't wait to do a proper ceremony for them."

"Ladies and Gentleman thanks again for coming, the kids have agreed to a photo shoot and we've set an area up over here. Well be starting in five minutes."

The press moved to the other area and Mitchie stood up and called for a group hug.

"Thank you all." Mitchie said. "Thank you."

Everyone smiled and got ready for the photo shoot. The kids decided to be kids and had fun goofing off and acting well like kids.

"I hope they never lose this." Connie said when Brown wrapped his arms around her. "I hope they have this innocent happiness all their lives."

"We'll see to it that they do." Brown said.

After the photo shoot they headed to lunch in the dining room.

"I'm starved." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Connie and Julia said.

Everyone ordered and had a carefree lunch.

"So you what are you guys up to this afternoon?" Julia asked.

"I was hoping to take them by the old schools I went to when I lived here." Mitchie said.

"Well that sounds cool." Julia said.

"I talked with the principals about you coming in tomorrow to visit." Frank said.

"Oh, well then maybe we can go on a tour of the town, maybe see my old house." Mitchie said.

"I want to go shopping." Lola said. "I need some new things and so does Marcus."

"Ok, well you kids are free all afternoon and this evening, but I would like you all here for dinner so we can go over the plan for tomorrow and you can get some school work finished too." Frank said.

"Ok." Shane said. "Let's go."

The kids all left and climbed into the waiting car with Big Rob and Big Tom.

"In here." Lola said. "Marcus needs some new pants."

"Ok." Caitlyn said opening the door for everyone to walk in.

"You're a gentlemen for holding to door." Nate teased.

"See if I kiss you anymore." Caitlyn teased back.

"Sorry." Nate pouted.

"Awe, it's love." Mitchie whispered to Shane who smiled.

"Hey Marcus look at these pajamas." Shane said holding up some teddy bear pajamas.

"Those are cool." Marcus said. "Can I have them momma?"

"Sure." Lola said. "But we need to find you some pants, come on."

Soon with some help from everyone Marcus had a new wardrobe and would be styling. They went to some more shops and got this and that as each person found things they needed or wanted.

"Look they match my I-pod." Mitchie said looking in the window at the raspberry colored head phones.

"Let's go look inside." Shane said taking her ahnd and leading her in before she could protest.

"Shane, their to expensive." Mitchie said.

"Do you like them?" Shane asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said.

"Well then were getting them." Shane said.

"You don't have too." Mitchie said.

"I know, but I want to, are you going to deny me getting you something you want?" Shane asked.

"I guess not." Mitchie said.

They looked around and Shane found the perfect set for her. He paid for it and had his wrapped before Mitchie knew he had gotten anything.

"That is to big to be just head phones." Mitchie said.

"I know, but it's a surprise, lets find the other and get more shopping done." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled and they found the others.

"I need to some blank CD's, I seem to go through them like toilet paper." Caitlyn said.

"Nice, Caitlyn." Mitchie said. "The multimedia store has them."

They walked into the shop and Caitlyn bough a giant box that Big Tom carried because it was too heavy for her.

"Anything else?" Shane asked.

"I want a new dress." Mitchie said.

"This there a place around here?" Lola asked.

"No, but there is about 30 minutes from here and right next door is the best snack food stand." Mitchie said.

"Let's go." Nate said. "I like snack foods."

Everyone laughed and loaded in the car and headed to the place Mitchie told them about. They found the shop and snack food stand. The boys went after food, while the girls went to look at dresses.

"Wow, Mitchie this one is you." Caitlyn said.

"I'll try it on." Mitchie said taking it and several other dresses.

She found several dresses she liked and Caitlyn and Lola each found a couple.

"You're Girl Factor." The clerk said.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie, this is Caitlyn and Lola." Mitchie said.

"I'm Holly, how did you know of my little shop?" The lady asked.

"I grew up here in Dallas." Mitchie said. "About 30 minutes away form here. My mom would be me here for my start of school dress each year, along with dresses for each special event."

"You're the girl who would twirl around my fitting stand as I tried to pin your dresses." Holly said remembering her.

"That was me." Mitchie said. "I'm just back with some friends."

"I see that, I heard what happen, I'm glad you're doing good." She smiled. "My grand daughter is going to believe I met you."

"Thanks, I can sign something for her." Mitchie said. "We all can."

"That would be wonderful." Hilly said. "She gets out of school and will be here in 20 minutes."

"Well we're going to grab food next door, so we'll stop in and say hi to her." Caitlyn said.

"Oh, she would love that." Holly said. "All the girls at school are going to the concert and I can't afford tickets for her, so she can't go, but she'll be so happy to meet you."

"We'll be back in 20 minutes." Mitchie said.

They paid for their dresses and headed next door.

"Did you find dresses?" Shane asked.

"Several." Mitchie said.

The girls ordered food and they filled them in on the lady next door.

"Maybe we can bring her with us tomorrow." Nate said. "Like a fan tag along."

"That's a good idea." Mitchie said. "Is that her there?"

A little girl went walking by the shop crying and looking down.

"Let's go see." Lola said.

They cleaned up and walked next door. They found the girl sitting on the counter while her grandma dried her eyes.

"Jessica, I have a surprise for you." Holly said. "Look behind you."

The girl turned around and froze.

"Hi." Mitchie said.

The next moment a blood curdling scream sound and the girl smiled.

"You're Girl Factor and Connect 3, OMJ I love you." She said running over and hugging them.

"Your grandma said you are a fan of ours and we wanted to meet you." Mitchie said.

"We have a surprise for you two as well." Nate said. "We'd like both of you to join us tomorrow at the concert, front row seats and back stage passes. Plus you get to arrive with us on our tour bus."

"NO WAY." Jessica said. "REALLY?"

"Yes." Lola said.

"I'd love to go, but I have to run the shop, winter formal is coming and we live off the income from the shop." Holly said.

"Can I go with Rebecca?" Jessica asked.

"Who's Rebecca?" Caitlyn asked.

"She's my best friend, she can't afford to go either." Jessica said.

"Sweetie you two will need someone to look out for you." Holly said.

"Well, my sisters and parents are coming into tomorrow, they can hang out with them and well bring them home afterwards." Caitlyn said.

"Please grandma, I'll clean the back room, please oh please." Jessica begged.

"Ok, but I will need to meet them and have cell phone numbers." Holly said.

"Ok, well be back tomorrow about this time to get them." Caitlyn said.

"Ok." Holly said. "We look forward to seeing you all then."

They group left and headed back to the hotel.

"I feel better." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Caitlyn said. "Now my sister's wont be bugging me the whole time."

Everyone laughed and soon they were back at the hotel watching a movie and enjoying the rest of the afternoon.

End Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**QUESTIONS**

**1: Where should Brown and Connie get married?**

**2: Should Mitchie save her brother's life?**

**3: Who do you think Collin really is?**

**4: If there was something you could change about my story what would it be?**

**I hope you all answer and summit a review on this chapter and the story in general. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing. chantel**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok, so I know I am sucking at updating, I've been writing a lot, just not this story. See I kinda hit a writers block with this story. But I have a million other stories going on in my head that I am putting down the idea of them on paper so I don't forget them. So please forgive me for making you wait so long. Also please answer the questions at the end of the story and give me your reasons for answering them that way. They really do help me be inspired to write more. Chantel**

**A/N: Thanks to all who put me down as favorite story, author or on alert. Thanks to TrixieNancy124, XxMissHyperxX, laceycrazy08, utmy123, 429, KariandTK, .Love37, ersy, , tessababy1, StroodleDoodledFuhn, kandib293, , crazy guard girl, Ch3eSuS'x, and Huntress-for-Shadows for summint reviews. I love reading them so please keep sending them.**

* * *

Title: The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am just writing for fun

Rating: PG13

Characters: Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason and Lola (JaLo), Torres family, Grey Family, Scott Family, Geller Family, cast of camp rock at times.

Summary: Girl Factor and Connect 3 are on tour and trying to figure out love and live on the road. Will happens on tour will change their lives forever? Plus look for more love, life and drama.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

After watching a movie Mitchie headed to her room wanting to crawl into bed and sleep for a week.

"I'm tired." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Shane added.

"Can we skip dinner?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't think so." Shane answered.

"If I cry do you think they'll let me?" Mitchie asked.

"If you cry, our moms are going to cry and that would be a very bad thing." Shane said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "But dinner and then sleep."

"Ok." Shane said. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch still?"

"No, you will do good at my feet." Mitchie teased.

"You want me to sleep at your feet?" Shane asked.

"I'm teasing you." Mitchie said. "Boys are such babies."

"Well girls are such girls." Shane said not being able to think of anything to say.

"Would you want us to be anything else?" Mitchie asked.

"Nope, girl works." Shane said leaning down and kissing her. "Come on it's time for dinner."

"I want to wear one of my new dresses." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Shane said. "I'll be in the living room."

Shane left and Mitchie picked out a green halter dress and some black shoes. She left her hair curly and wild and headed out to the living room.

"You look amazing." Shane said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said turning around.

"Green is defiantly my favorite color." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled and they all headed down to dinner in dining room.

"You look nice." Adam said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said taking her seat next to Shane and Caitlyn.

"So let's order before we get down to business." Frank said.

Once the orders were taken and everyone was severed drinks Frank went over their schedules for the next few days.

"So tomorrow you have a fan meet and greet and then a concert." Frank said. "The meet and greet will last from noon to four, after that we have sound check and then we get ready for the show."

"My parents are coming in tomorrow with my sisters remember." Caitlyn said.

"Yes, you kids will be getting them from the airport at nine." Frank said.

"We have a little stop to make after that." Mitchie said.

"To where?" Frank asked.

Mitchie went on to explain about the little girl and their plan to make her feel special.

"Mitchie that is a cool idea." Adam said.

"Ok, well stop and pick them up as planned and then get back here." Frank said. "After tonight's concert things get crazy."

"Yes Who Will I Be and Love Bug are going to be mash hits." Charlie said.

"You girls have any ideas what you'd like to do?" Dean asked.

"We have tons of ideas." Lola said. "We have a note book full of things that we've been writing down since we learned we were doing a music video."

"That's good." Charlie said. "What about you boys?"

"We have one idea we've been working on." Nate said.

"Can we hear?" Dean asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Shane said.

"Tease." Mitchie said.

"I know." Shane said. "But you'll love it."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and Frank went over the rest of the plan for the next few days. After they finished the kids went up and headed to bed.

"I'm tiered." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Shane said.

"No coping." Mitchie said.

"But I wanna." Shane said.

"Fine, I'm going to shower and will be to bed soon." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Shane said.

Mitchie showered and then climbed into bed but wondered where Shane was. After an hour or so she got up from the empty bed and walked back to the living room. Shane was fast asleep on the couch watch a basketball game. Walking over she bent down next to him.

"Shane it's time to go to bed." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Shane said.

"If you're not in that bed in one minute you're going to known what it's like to never be kissed again." Mitchie said.

"What?" Shane said sitting up.

"Come to bed." Mitchie said turning the TV of and reaching for his hand.

Shane excepted and they walked into their room. He changed in the bathroom and climbed into bed together.

"Now I can sleep." Mitchie said snuggling into Shane who just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Mom, Dad!" Caitlyn called.

"Caitlyn." Rachel said hugging her daughter.

"Hi baby." Matthew said hugging her.

"Our turn." Hailey and Bailey said.

Caitlyn hugged them and soon everyone was sitting in the limo on their way to pick up Jessica and Rebecca.

"This is a nice thing you are doing." Rachel said.

"We're glad you agreed to look after them." Mitchie said. "We're here."

They all climbed out and went into the little dress shop.

"Hi." Jessica said. "I'm so glad you came back."

"We promised." Mitchie said.

"Hello there." Holly said.

"These are my parents Rachel and Matthew Geller." Caitlyn said. "And my sister Hailey and Bailey."

"Nice to meet you." Holly said. "Only Jessica will be able to go I'm afraid. Rebecca got invited by some other girls."

"Well then it's her lose." Shane said.

"I told her I was going with you guys and she thought I was making it up." Jessica said.

"Her lose again." Mitchie said. "If you're ready we have a big day ahead."

"Grandma are you sure you don't want to come?" Jessica asked.

"Sweetie I have fittings all day, but you have fun and take tons of picture for me too see." Holly said.

"I will." Jessica said hugging her grandma.

"Here is a list of numbers." Mitchie said. "My mom is Connie, Julia is Shane's dad and these are the Geller's."

"Ok, thanks." Holly said.

"It's our pleasure." Mitchie said. "We will have her home after the concert."

"Ok, I will see you then." Holly said and everyone headed out.

"I get to ride in that?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "Come on you three can all play with the buttons together."

They climbed back in the limo and headed off.

"I'm starving." Hailey said.

"We will be eating when we get back to the hotel." Caitlyn said.

"Cool." Hailey said. "This is so cool."

Everyone laughed as the ride went on. When they arrived at the hotel they climbed out to cameras flashing but Big Rob and Big Tom were there blocking the mass of people so they could make their way inside.

"Hello." Connie said getting them in the lobby.

"Connie how are you?" Rachel asked hugging her.

"I am swollen." Connie said. "This baby is growing big."

"That's my baby sister there." Mitchie said. "She needs to be big and strong."

"Yes she does." Connie said. "So how about we show you where you're sleeping and then we will have brunch."

"Ok." Matthew said.

When they went upstairs they found their room next to the adults and then made their way to the restaurant. After they ordered everyone sat talking.

"Ok, so you kids have to finish your booklets before the meet and greet or you know what you'll be doing." Julia said. "Mitchie, Shane and Jason are all done so they are clear to go."

"I only have two pages left." Lola said. "Jason will you take Marcus after lunch so I can finish?"

"Sure." Jason said. "I need someone to help me pick out what I should wear to the meet and greet."

"I can do that." Marcus said.

Everyone laughed at him.

"I have so much to do." Nate said.

"I'll help you." Mitchie said.

"Caitlyn are you not staying on top of your work?" Matthew asked.

"I am, I just have to check every thing over before I turn it in." Caitlyn said. "I didn't get the chance to."

"Ok." Matthew said. "Your studies are important."

"I know." Caitlyn said.

"You guys do school work?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, it's important to be educated." Mitchie said.

"Wow, I love school." Jessica said.

After eating the Geller's with Brown, Connie and Jessica went on a tour of the city while everyone helped get those who need to get their work done.

"Ok, start here." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Nate said.

Soon he was finished as was Caitlyn and Lola.

"I'm going to go shower." Lola said.

She left and Shane and Mitchie went to their room. Once they were inside Shane pinned Mitchie to the door.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"This." Shane said crashing his lips on his for a heated kiss. "I've been waiting all day to do that."

"Me too." Mitchie said kissing him one more time.

"We have to get ready." Shane said leaning his head against hers.

"I know." Mitchie said kissing his neck.

"If you don't stop I'll never be ready." Shane said.

"I know." Mitchie said kissing him again.

"Oh screw it." Shane said crashing his lips onto hers for a heated make out session.

"Nate I don't know if we should share a room with my family across the hall." Caitlyn said.

"Ok." Nate said. "I will bunk on the couch." Nate said.

"Thanks." Caitlyn said. "I just don't know how they will react."

"Hey I am all for making a good impression on them." Nate said.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course, I want them to like me. I am dating their daughter after all." Nate said. "Would you still date me if your parents didn't approve of me?"

"It's never come up before." Caitlyn said. "You're my first boyfriend."

"Well that's even more of a reason for them to like me." Nate said.

"I know if you break my heart my dad will kill you thou." Caitlyn said.

"Well I don't plan too." Nate said.

"Good, I'd kill you before he had the chance." Caitlyn said.

"No killing the rock star." Nate teased.

"I could see it now, your head stone will have a curly afro on it." Caitlyn teased.

"Now you're going to get it." Nate said backing her into the wall.

"Give me your best." Caitlyn said.

"I always do." Nate said leaning forward and drawing her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Nate, Caitlyn we have 3 minutes left, come on." Frank said knocking on the door. "NOW."

"Go make sure the love birds are ready." Nate yelled.

"We've been ready." Mitchie yelled through the door. "Come on now."

"Fine." Caitlyn said throwing the door open.

"Some people we making out." Shane said.

"Like you to weren't." Nate said.

"We know how to do it without the foreplay." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn and Nate both blushed and soon everyone was loading onto the Concert Bus.

"This is so cool." Bailey said.

"Way cool." Jessica said.

"No it's way, way cool." Hailey said.

Everyone just let them have their fun. When they arrived they got off and made their way to the meet and greet. The fans were screaming and music was blasting from giant speakers. They made their way to the tables set up inside and sat down. Girls flooded the room screaming for both groups of teems. After them came some boys their for the girls and then some girls their for the boys. About an hour in Jessica who was playing a game with Hailey and Bailey stopped and looked over at who just walked in.

"You ok?" Hailey asked.

"That's Jenny, her posse and Rebecca." Jessica said.

"Is she the girl that didn't invite you, but invited your friend?" Mitchie asked.

"Rebecca is supposed to be my best friends." Jessica said.

"What is she doing here?" Jenny asked.

"She's with us." Shane said.

"No way, why would you want a loser at your show?" Jenny asked.

"I thought you were lying about knowing them." Rebecca said.

"I wasn't and I am not a loser." Jessica said. "I may not have friends but I like who I am."

"You're still a loser." Jenny said.

"Well we like her." Mitchie said. "Jessica gets to hang out with us all day and get front row seats and back stage passes."

"The only loser I see here is you. So you can leave now and take your friends with you." Caitlyn said.

"My father paid good money for me to be here today so you better stop treating me so bad." Jenny said.

"I don't care, Rob they need to be walked out now." Nate said.

"Ok, come on girls." Rob said.

They were ushered out protesting and throwing threats. After that the day flew by and soon they were back stage getting ready.

"Good luck." Hailey said.

"Thanks." Caitlyn said hugging her sister. "Now go get your seat before you miss the show."

Hailey ran off and soon the concert started. After their opening number together the girls ran back stage and they heard Shane.

"So tonight we have some special people with us tonight." Shane said. "Give it up for their Geller family and our special friends Jessica."

The crowd cheered as they all stood and waved. They concert went on and soon everyone was back stage.

"That so was amazing." Jessica said. "I can't wait to show my grandma all these pictures."

"She will love it." Mitchie said. "Why don't we get some things to take back to her."

"Ok." Jessica said. "Can you two help me choose?"

"Sure." Hailey and Bailey said together.

They ran off and soon they were on their way to the dress shop. When they pulled up everyone unloaded and walked into the little shop.

"Grandma." Jessica called. "She must be in back."

She ran back to the store room and they heard her scream. Running back they saw Holly laying on the floor.

"Grandma wake up, please wake up." Jessica said.

"Let us look at her." Brown said moving over with Frank.

"Juls take the girls back to the bus." Frank said.

"No, I want to stay." Jessica said.

"Sweetie let them help." Julia said taking her hand and leading her back to the bus.

"Call 911." Brown said. "She's dead."

"Oh my God." Mitchie said.

Connie was on her cell calling for help.

"No, she doesn't have a pulse." Connie said. "She's dead."

"How?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know." Brown said. "She's cold, it must've happened a while ago."

"What's going to happen to Jessica?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Matthew said.

"What do we tell Jessica when the cops show up?" Connie asked.

"I don't know." Frank said. "You kids go back on the bus, we'll be in a minute."

"Ok." Shane said taking Mitchie's hand.

They all walked back on the bus and Jessica stood up when they came in.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked. "What's going on with my Grandma?"

"Something happened." Rachel said.

"She was on the ground, did she fall and get hurt?" Jessica asked.

"Sweetie I'm afraid your Grandma died." Rachel said.

"No, no." Jessica said. "She said she was feeling good this morning. She was so happy that I got to go to the concert."

"Sweetie we don't know what happened." Rachel said.

"I want to see her." Jessica said.

"You can't." Matthew said.

"Why not, please I want to see her." Jessica said tears forming at her eyes.

"Sweetie you can't, I'm sorry." Rachel said. "We have to wait for the police to come."

Jessica sat back down at the table and carried. Rachel and Matthew tried their best to comfort her. Frank, Connie and Brown came on board.

"What's happening?" Julia asked.

"She had a massive heart attack." Frank said. "They are taking her body to County Hospital."

"What's going to happen to me?" Jessica asked.

"Someone from Child and Family services is here." Brown said.

He opened the door and a tall white women came on board.

"Hello, I'm Cynthia Baits, are you Jessica Simms?" She asked.

"Yes." Jessica said. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well for tonight we are going to place you with a family and I am going to look for some of your family." Cynthia said.

"I don't have any." Jessica said. "My parents were only children. They both died when I was three. My Grandma was all I had left."

"Is she going to be placed into Foster Care?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Cynthia said. "But I will find her a nice family."

"What about my grandma?" Jessica asked. "And her shop?"

"Well for now the shop will be closed and we can arrange to have your grandma buried." Cynthia said.

"She didn't want that." Jessica said. "She wanted to be cremated like my granddad was and scattered in the ocean like he was."

"We can arrange for that." Frank said. "I will call some people now."

He left the bus with Julia.

"I'm afraid we have to go now Jessica." Cynthia said. "I want you to have a chance to settle in with a family for the night."

"Ok." Jessica said. "What about my stuff, I have nothing to wear?"

"I had an office pack some of your things from your room upstairs." Cynthia said. "I will arrange to have your things moved in a day or two."

"Ok." Jessica said.

"Can we see her tomorrow?" Mitchie asked.

"I will arrange something with her foster family." Cynthia said. "I have your number and will give you a call tomorrow."

"Ok." Brown said. "Thank you."

Everyone said goodbye to Jessica and she left with Cynthia. The rest made their way back to the hotel.

"I feel so bad for her." Mitchie said.

"Sweetie it's a part of life, for most it seems like an unfair part of life, but it is life." Connie said. "She will be fine."

"I'm going to miss her." Hailey said.

"We had so much fun at the concert." Bailey said.

"I'm going to sleep." Mitchie said.

"I'll come with you." Shane said.

Soon everyone was in bed early non really sleeping, but thinking about things.

The next day the girls went off to meet with Kenny to go over plans for the video.

"Hello." Kenny said coming in. "Why all the long faces."

"A friend of ours grandma passed away last night." Mitchie said. "I think we're all still in shock."

"I understand." Kenny said. "We aren't filming today, just going over plans to we can get things ready."

"Ok." Caitlyn said. "We've been writing ideas down for a while now."

She took out the large notebook they have and began going throw it. Kenny liked several of them and wrote things out on paper. After talking for hours they ordered lunch and continued going over things.

"So I love the idea of you guys acting all these things out. I think it will be really cool." Kenny said. "Like girls playing dress up. We'll get you playing your instruments and everything."

"I like it." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Lola said. "It's like empowering girls to stand up and shine."

"It needs something else." Caitlyn said. "What if it starts in the classroom? Like a teacher is asking us who will you be when you grow up?"

"I like that." Kenny said.

"I got it." Lola said. "Like it's career day at school. Someone is talking and talking and we slip into Mitchie dream and the song begins."

"It could end when the bell rings and the teacher shouts think about who you will be." Mitchie said.

"I'm loving it." Kenny said. "What if we have like you girls walked down a hall and seeing different careers and you walk onto a stage and start signing and have the girls watching you dressed up as different things. We can cross mix it with you girls playing dress up."

"I like it." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Caitlyn said.

"I love it." Lola said. "When do we start shooting?"

"In about three days." Kenny said. "We have to get these plans down and then getting everything in order. We have two days to film it. So it will be a lot of work."

"We recorded our first album in a week, our second and third in about two weeks and on a bus. We know a lot of work." Mitchie said.

"Ok, I will summit the plan and we will start filming." Kenny said. "Lydia here will call you to let you know the times of your fittings and we will have rehearsal the day before, we'll have a few dance moves for you."

"Ok." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, we're excited." Mitchie said.

"Thanks for working with us." Lola said.

"Yes thank you." Mitchie said.

"It's my pleasure." Kenny said. "We're done here if you girls want to head back to check on your friend."

"That would be great." Mitchie said. "Thank you."

They left and headed back to the hotel. They found everyone in the adult room.

"Hey." Mitchie said hugging her mom before going and snuggling into Shane.

"Where are my parents?" Caitlyn asked.

"They had something to take care of." Julia said. "You sisters and Marcus all fell asleep watching a movie in our room. I think they were tiered, Marcus wore them out."

"He wasn't trouble was he?" Lola asked.

"No, they had a ton of fun." Brown said. "They were watching a movie after lunch and all fell asleep. We left them be."

"Ok." Lola said steeling a chip from Jason who frowned.

"I was going to eat that." Jason said.

"I know but I beat you too it." Lola said.

"Ok." Jason said. "I have more."

"Can I have some?" Lola asked.

"Sure." Jason said holding the bowl out for her.

"You are too sweet." Lola said.

Caitlyn sat down next to Nate who was working on some math.

"The answer to that is 17 not 34." Caitlyn said.

"What?" Nate asked. "Damn, where is my brain?"

"Sweetie take a break." Julia said.

"I don't know why it's taking me this long to do this. Usually I'm a wiz a math." Nate said.

"You're over worked." Shane said. "Just relax."

"I can't." Nate said slamming his book down on the table.

"Have you checked your sugar today?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's fine." Nate said getting up and walking to his room.

"I'll go talk to him." Caitlyn said.

She walked across the hall and found him on the terrace.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Nate said.

"You are acting moody and mean and if you yell at me I will hit you." Caitlyn said.

Nate hung his head and blow out his breath.

"You're right." Nate said. "It's not my blood sugar, I'm just trying to take everything in and it's hard."

"I know." Caitlyn said. "Can you talk to me and see if I can help?"

"Sure." Nate said turning so they could sit.

"Tell me what's going on." Caitlyn said lacing her left hand with his right hand.

"I just feel so over whelmed." Nate said. "The band, the music video, school, family and you."

"Are you saying you want to break up with me?" Caitlyn asked trying to be brave.

"No." Nate said. "But somewhere I need to find time to just relax and be a kid. I know I am so goal driven, but it's catching up with me. My diabetes is all over the place causing more problems. I just need a vacation but we have like two more months before have to deal with the next set of problems."

"You need to breathe." Caitlyn said. "I know we all have a lot going on, but stressing out now about what needs to happen or what's coming is going to cause you problems."

"How do I let it go?" Nate asked.

"Just stop worrying so much, things will work out one way or another." Caitlyn said. "I've learned that the hard way."

"Ok, I will try." Nate said.

"Ok, the first thing you need to do is going say sorry to your family for snapping at them." Caitlyn said.

"Ok." Nate said.

"Second you need to talk to them so they can help you. That is what family is for." Caitlyn said.

"You're right." Nate said standing up and pulling her with him.

They walked over and sat down where they were before.

"I'm sorry for blowing up before." Nate said. "I just feel over whelmed."

"Sweetie what is making you feel over whelmed?" Julia asked.

"Everything, music, school, the music video, my diabetes and family stuff." Nate said. "I just feel so overwhelmed, like I'm 30 and I'm stuck going on direction and can change."

"What can we do to help you?" Frank asked. "You know we will."

"I know I just don't know what I need." Nate said.

"Why don't we take the rest of the night off, all of you can do whatever you like." Julia said. "Just go be kids for a little while."

"Cool." Shane said. "We're gone."

He pulled Mitchie out of the room before anyone could say another word.

"I think I am just going to go for a walk." Caitlyn said. "Let my mind get clear."

"Can I join you?" Nate asked.

"I'd love that." Caitlyn said. "Will you let me parents know."

"Sure will." Julia said. "You two have fun."

They left hand in hand.

"Well if you can watch Marcus I'd love to just go soak in the hot tub?" Lola asked.

"We'd love too." Julia said. "Have fun soaking."

"Come on Jason I need a back rub to." Lola said.

"Are we calling for a masseuse?" Jason asked.

"No." Lola said.

"Oh." Jason said finally catching on. "Bye."

"Bye." Frank said. "Our kids are sure growing up."

"Shane pulled Mitchie out of here so fast it was like a blur." Connie said.

"I just hope they all relax and have some fun, I know this is so stressful on them." Julia said. "I've been pushing extra work on them all. I didn't know it was over whelming them."

"Don't blame yourself." Connie said. "Life gets rough, now that we know something is going on, we can adjust things and keep them relaxed."

"Connie's right, maybe we can arrange for them to have the summer off, be campers again." Brown said.

"I think that might be best." Frank said. "We can hold off on the world tour, just let them go back to camp and mellow. Be normal teenagers."

"What about our married teenagers?" Connie asked.

"We can give them a timeout cabin if they want it. They might say lets be kids again this summer." Brown said.

"I just hope they can be kids again." Connie said.

"I think these babies might suck them back in." Julia said.

"Whatever happens we have to let them all know we are here for them." Connie said. "No matter what."

"Hello." Rachel said coming in with Matthew and Jessica.

"Hi there." Julia said.

"Hi." Jessica said.

"Mom, dad." Bailey said coming out. "Hi Jessica."

"Hi." Jessica said.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked.

"Jessica is going to come live with us." Rachel said. "We've talked to her and CFS and they've agreed."

"Really, like a sister?" Bailey asked.

"Yes." Matthew said. "We will be adopting Jessica if she would like us too."

"Be part of a real family?" Jessica asked.

"Yes and you'll never be alone." Rachel said.

"I'd love that." Jessica said.

"Where's Caitlyn, we want her to hear the good news?" Matthew said.

"She and Nate went for a walk, they were all feeling a bit over whelmed so we gave them a pass for a free night." Julia said.

"I see, we'll tell her when they get back." Rachel said.

"Mom can we go swimming?" Hailey asked.

"Where's my mommy?" Marcus asked coming out and crawling into Brown's lap.

"She is with Jason in the hot tub." Brown said. "Would you like to go swimming?"

"Yeah." Marcus said.

"Ok, let's suit up." Rachel said.

"I don't have a swimming suit." Jessica said.

"The hotel store does." Julia said.

"We'll go get you one." Rachel said. "You can pick it too."

"Cool." Jessica said.

Everyone went off to get ready. Connie took Marcus next door.

"Mommy." Marcus said seeing her when they walked out on the deck.

"Hi baby." Lola said.

"We're going swimming down in the hotel pool, he needs some trunks." Connie said.

"I'll get them." Jason said getting up and walking into their room.

"You should know Jessica is back." Connie said when he returned. "Matthew and Rachel are adopting her."

"That's way cool." Lola said.

"Mommy come swimming with us." Marcus said.

"Sweetie Jason and I will come down in a little bit." Lola said. "You go have fun."

"Ok." Marcus said.

They left and met up with the others. Brown helped Marcus change and they headed down to the pull.

"Shane put me down." Mitchie screamed as Shane jumped into the pool with her.

"Never." Shane said twirling her around.

"Hello." Connie said setting their things down.

"Mom, I didn't you know were all coming to go swimming." Mitchie said.

"We didn't know this is where Shane pulled you to come." Connie said.

"We wanted to be the first to ride the new slide." Shane said.

"It was a blast." Mitchie said. "Jessica?"

"Hi, guess what?" Jessica said.

"What?' Mitchie asked.

"Matthew and Rachel are adopting me. I get a new family." Jessica said.

"That's cool." Shane said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Mitchie said.

"We get a cool new sister too." Bailey said. "How was the slide?"

"A blast, I wanna go again." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Shane said swimming to the side of the pool and getting out before helping Mitchie out.

"I wanna go down it too." Marcus said. "Brown you go with me?"

"Ok." Brown said. "See you in a bit."

They made their way to the slides and climbed to the top. Shane and Mitchie went first, fallowed by Bailey, Hailey and Jessica. Brown and Marcus went last. Soon Jason and Lola joined them. Nate and Caitlyn came down for a swim and found them all having a good time.

"Caitlyn sweetie we need to tell you something." Rachel said.

"What's going on mom?" Caitlyn asked sitting on the edge of the pool.

"You're getting a new sister." Rachel said.

"Your mom and I are adopting Jessica." Matthew said.

"Cool, I like that." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, now we know she's not alone." Nate said. "Come on I want to try the slide."

"Ok." Caitlyn said going with him.

They all had a great time playing and being kids again.

End Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**QUESTIONS:'**

**1: Should I speed time up or keep it going at the pace it is?**

**2: What do you think about the Geller's adopting Jessica?**

**3: Where should Brown and Connie get married?**

**4: What do you think about the issues I have brought up so far?**

**5: What girl should the stalker get? Caitlyn or Lola or Mitchie**

**6: Can anyone see the puzzle I am making in the story? If you answer what puzzle then your answer is no and it's ok, I like to be sneaky. If your answer is yes, well them let me know what you think it is.**


End file.
